Contrato de Amor
by tsuki no tenshi16
Summary: Yugi esta comprometido por contrato con un desconocido pero la pregunta es ¿Yugi llegara a ser feliz y llegara a amar a un completo desconocido? Basado En El Libro Una y Mil Noches De Amor de Graham Lynne COMPLETO
1. Chapter 1

Contrato de Amor

La garganta de Yugi se cerró cuando vio que el auto cruzaba las rejas de su casa. El Príncipe Yami Atem Raizel llegaba. Se alejó de la ventana.

-¿Por qué te paras allí? -preguntó su hermano de quince años-. No podrás verlo.

-Creo que puedo esperar -replicó Yugi, tenso y tembloroso. Joey estaba acompañada de Duke, de quince años, y de Mokuba, de cuatro, quien no sabía de qué se trataba tanto alboroto. Los tres tra taron de ver lo que ocurría desde la ventana. Yugi inhaló hondo y con lentitud. Lo que emocionaba tanto a sus hermanos era un purga torio para el. ¿Era eso real?, se preguntó, tenso. Vivía en Japon. ¿Cómo podía estar comprometido por convenio con un desconocido? Sin embargo, lo estaba.

-El auto se detiene... tiene una banderita en el cofre. Deben ser los colores de la familia real de Egipto -comentó Joey. El cho fer está saliendo... abre la puerta trasera... puedo ver la pierna de un pantalón...

-Por el amor del cielo, calla -suplicó Yugi con un sollozo. Joey lo vio hundirse en una silla y ocultar el rostro con las manos.

-No usa tocado -se quejó Duke.

-Cállate –ordenó Joey-. Yugi se siente mal.

-No puedes enfermarte ahora -Duke miró a su hermano mayor con horror-. Mi Padre se pondrá furioso y papa ya está en órbita como están las cosas.

-¡Yugi! -exclamó Joey-. ¡Yami es guapísimo! No bromeo.

-El príncipe Yami -corrigió Duke-. No puedes tener tanta confianza.

-Por favor, va a ser nuestro cuñado -protestó Joey, sin pensar. Yugi saltó. La cabeza le dolía. La mañana fue muy lenta. Nadie habló durante la comida. Yugi no comió y su padre tampoco. Este no pudo soportar la mirada acusatoria de su hijo y por fin se refugió en la biblioteca.

-De veras está guapo -Joey tomó a su hermano del hombro.

-Entonces, ¿por qué no puede comprarse un esposo en casa?

-Yugi siguió llorando y se cubrió el rostro con el pañuelo.

-¡Váyanse! -Joey miró con enojo a Duke y Mokuba-. Y no se atrevan a decirle a mamá que Yugi está llorando.

-¿De qué tanto llora? -Duke frunció el ceño-. Va a ser un pricipe. Yo no lloraría, estaría feliz.

-Es una lástima que no hayas sido el mayor, ¿verdad? -Joey abrió la puerta. La cerró con violencia. Avergonzado por su desahogo, Yugi apartó los mechones dorados de la cara y se limpió los ojos.

-No puedo creer que esto esté pasando -confió-. Pensé que no se presentaría.

-Papá dijo que sí lo haría puesto que es una cuestión de honor-Joey parecía distante-. ¿No te es extraño recordar cómo nos reíamos cuando papá contaba una y otra vez la historia de la ocasión en que salvó la vida del rey Akunankamon al detener una bala? Creo que la oímos miles de veces -exageró-. Y yo solía reír diciendo cosas ho rribles acerca de que serías el esposo número dos... ¡era una broma de familia!

-Bueno, pues ya no era una broma- concedió Yugi con tristeza.

En el desierto, alguien intentó asesinar al rey. Los detalles de ese episodio eran vagos pues el padre de Yugi tendía a ador nar la historia, año con año. La versión más común era que, al ver brillar un rifle a la luz del sol, Roland se lanzó, frente al rey y lo hizo caer al suelo, sufriendo una ligera herida en la cabeza. Lleno de gra titud, el rey Akunancamon declaró en ese instante que su primer hijo se casaría con el primer hijo de Roland Dartz. En ese punto del relato, Roland reía diciendo que ni siquiera estaba cansado, pero que era un gran honor.

Sólo cuando Roland tuvo problemas financieros, pensó volver a ver al rey Akunancamon. Como este iría a Japon, Roland hizo una cita con él, diciendo que le pediría un préstamo y que todo marcharía sobre ruedas.

Llegó a tiempo a la embajada de Egipto. Estaba muy optimista. Como hacía mucho tiempo que Roland no hablaba Egipcio, el rey se comunicó con él gracias a un intérprete. Su anfitrión le informó que Yami era viudo hacía cuatro años.

-Claro que le ofrecí mi pésame... nunca se me ocurrió que el viejo cumpliera una promesa hecha treinta y cinco años antes. Pero no fue fácil mencionar el préstamo -confesó Roland-. Casi desfallezco cuando me dijo que estaba muy avergonzado por no haber cumplido su palabra. No perdí tiempo en asegurarle que no estaba ofendido, pero seguía molesto, así que ya no hablé más del tema. Aun cuando me hizo preguntas sobre Yugi, no supe lo que el rey tenía en mente.

Yugi escuchó, pasmado al igual que su padre, mientras su Roland llegaba al punto culminante del relato.

-Me dijo que lo que más quería, era ver a Yami casado de nuevo Me estrechó la mano y el intérprete dijo "Es un trato" y yo dije "¿Cuál es el trato?" "Mi hijo se casará con su hijo", contestó. ¡Quedé petrificado! -el padre se enjugó la frente sudorosa-. Empezó hablar del precio del novio y las cosas salieron de mi control... aunque creo que nunca lo estuvieron, pues es un viejo ladino. Pero no veo qué pueda ganar él con esto. Creo que toma muy en serio su honor.

Yugi volvió al presente y rió sin humor.

-¡Fui vendido! ¿Por qué pensé que la trata de blancos era cosa del pasado? Me sorprende que papá no haya pedido mi peso en oro

-Yugi, no digas cosas horribles –reprochó Joey.

Era algo horrible, se amargó Yugi. ¿Por qué no pudo darle un préstamo el rey a su padre? ¿Por qué impuso condiciones? Pero sabía que su padre no estaba en posición de poder pagar un préstamo.

-Padre dijo que no estabas presionado y que sólo tú podías tomar la decisión. Lo sé porque escuché por la puerta de la biblioteca. No dijo que tenías que casarte con Yami -añadió Joey.

-No me sorprende que te hayas quedado sin habla, Yugi -comentó él, entonces-. Un príncipe... lo que es más, un príncipe que algún día será rey.

-Mi Yugi, un principe -susurró el papa, extasiado. Arnol Dartz no bajaba de su nube desde entonces. Yugi sintió que no tenía escapatoria. Su papa amaba el dinero tanto como su padre. ¿Y qué pasaría con sus hermanos y con su pequeño hermanito, Lion?

¿Y por qué había de negarse a ayudar a su familia? Quizá en el futuro tendría la oportunidad de tener un matrimonio feliz. ¿Por qué no habría de casarse con Yami y hacer feliz a todo el mundo? El hombre a quien el amaba no lo amaba como Yugi quería. Seto Kaiba lo quería como a un hermano. Como los padres de Seto eran vecinos de la familia, Seto y Yugi se conocían desde niños. Y ese era el problema. Seto se consideraba como el hermano mayor que Yugi nunca tuvo.

La adolescencia de Yugi fue algo difícil, y siempre pidió ayuda y consuelo a Seto. A los ojos de su papa, el siempre fue el patito feo que tardó en desarrollarse. Además, era tímido en una familia en donde se admiraba la actitud extrovertida y la sociabilidad. Yugi fue siempre muy estudioso y Seto, que ya estudiaba para ser empresario, lo apoyó en sus aspiraciones de convertirse en escritor.

Amar a Seto fue tan fácil. Si Yugi tenía un problema, siempre lo escuchaba y el chico asumió desde adolescente que algún día se casarían. Pero eso nunca sucedió.

Hacía un año, cuando Yugi cumplió diecisiete años, durante su fiesta tuvo que aceptar que sus sueños sólo eran eso: sueños. Seto le presentó su novio. Mostraba afecto y amistad por el, pero nada más y Yugi dejó de vivir en la fantasía.

Los esfuerzos de Yugi por olvidar a Seto no la llevaron a ninguna parte. Estaba convencido de que siempre lo amaría.

Como no se casaría con Seto, ¿acaso importaba quién fuera su esposo? Fue por eso que aceptó casarse con Yami y resolver los problemas económicos de la familia. Una vez que Yugi estuvo de acuerdo, su familia fingió olvidar el soborno financiero y actuó como si Yugi hubiera sido elegido por algún honor especial.

Por desgracia, era difícil acatar la decisión tomada al enfrentar la realidad. La realidad era la llegada de ese auto y el saber que abajo se hallaba un hombre que se convertiría en su esposo, sin importar cómo fuera, ni cómo se comportara. El dio su palabra y no se retractaría.

-¡Todavía no estás vestido! -se lamentó Arnol, al verlo en la habitación-. No puedes dejar que Yami te vea así...

-¿Así, como me veo siempre? -replicó Yugi con sequedad

-No te pongas difícil-suplicó Arnol- ¡Debes cambiarte!

-¿En dónde está?

-En la biblioteca con tu padre. Hablamos de los preparativos la boda. En Donimo, por supuesto, pero al parecer tendrá q haber una segunda ceremonia al llegar a Egipto. Tuvimos una charla muy interesante -confesó con una sonrisa casi infantil-. ¿Te das cuenta de que Yami no vio el rostro de su primer esposo sino hasta despues de la boda? Es así como lo hacen por allá.

-¡Es una barbaridad! -protestó el chico.

-Vamos -reprobó Arnol-. Por lo menos ha roto con la tradición y ha venido a conocerte en persona. Lo que a nosotros nos parece extraño, es muy normal para él.

-¿Crees que es normal para un hombre de 20 años que deje que su padre le escoja por esposo a un desconocido -exclamó Yugi

-Es un príncipe, Yugi.

-No me importa.

-Los padres con frecuencia saben qué es lo mejor para sus hijos. –Arnol empezaba a alzar la voz-. Recuerda lo que dijo tu padre, el divorcio entre los matrimonios arreglados es muy bajo.

Yugi fue conducido a su dormitorio en donde la esperaba un traje azul cielo. Tendría el aspecto de una niño que va a su primera fiesta.

-No puedo salir con esto. . . -sintió pánico-. ¡No puedo!

-Claro que estás nervioso, es natural -lo calmó Arnol-. Yami se quedará unos días y se te pasarán esas tonterías. De veras no pareces apreciar lo afortunado que eres.

-¿Afortunado? jadeó Yugi.

-Cualquier chico estaría feliz de estar en tu lugar -se irritó Anthea-. Y te juro que podres ser mas feliz cuando tengas un hijo

-¿Un hijo? -Yugi palideció.

-Te gustan los niños y parece que él no tiene. Quizá Ryu no pudo dárselos. El padre de Yami querrá tener un heredero para el trono. ¡Piensa en lo orgulloso que te sentirás entonces!

Niños... intimidad... Yugi sentía náusea. No le atraía la idea de ser usado para crear hijos en Egipto.

-Tiene mucha seguridad en sí mismo, es encantador y guapísimo. Al verlo, se sabe que es un príncipe. -el entusiasmo de su papa mareaba a Yugi-. Te peinare el cabello. Tiene unos ojos violetas muy hermosos.

-¡Yugi! -llamó el padre desde abajo-. ¿En dónde estás?

El chico se detuvo al pie de la escalera. Su padre lo tomó del brazo con impaciencia. Una vez que los hubiera presentado, podría fingir que se trataba de un cortejo normal y ordinario.


	2. Chapter 2

Contrato de Amor

-¡Vamos, vamos! -tomó al chico de la mano y lo llevó a la biblioteca. Allí, lo empujó un poco-. Yugi -anunció con gran alegría antes de cerrar la puerta y alejarse.

Lo primero que Yugi notó en el hombre alto, moreno y de actitud serena, fueron sus ojos... eran de un violeta mas oscuro y mas brillante que los de el y se clavaron en el como dos flechas.

Yugi no podía moverse. Esperó que el silencio se rompiera. Incapaz de soportar la evaluación dura y penetrante, fijó la vista en jarrón que estaba detrás de Yami.

-No es posible que seas tan tímido -el acento era sedoso, pero Yugi se percató de que estaba algo tenso-. Acércate.

Nervioso, Yugi se acercó.

Yugi tenia el cabello cabello un poco largo y su papa se lo recogió con una liga y Yami lo noto

-Ahora suéltate el cabello.

-¿Mi... cabello? -parpadeó, perplejo.

-Si deseas ser mi esposo, debes aprender que mis instrucciones no se cuestionan -prosiguió-. Cuando imparto órdenes, mi esposo obedece.

Yugi quedó petrificada. Se sobresaltó cuando él le quitó la liga. Incrédulo cerró los ojos. Era un loco y no se discutía con los locos. Estaba cerca, que podía apreciar su loción y su olor a hombre limpio, varonil. En otras palabras, estaba diez veces más cerca de lo que Yugi quería. Su cabello tricolor cayó sobre sus hombros.

-Eres muy obediente -el comentario fue abrasivo.

Yugi lo miró. Alguna parte de el quedó fascinado al contemplarlo. Tenía un cuerpo musculoso y un gran atractivo. Aun Yugi lo habría vuelto a mirar de estar caminando por la calle. Era un hombre que hacía perder el aliento. Pero a pesar de su imagen de elegancia, Yugi captó un aura animal instintiva. Parecía una hermosa y letal pantera. Estaba tan quieto, que lo ponía nervioso. Yugi retrocedió un paso.

-En las circunstancias, tu timidez me parece excesiva -los ojos violeta no dejaron de observarlo ni un momento-. Aprecio la sinceridad por sobre todas las virtudes. Sería prudente que te comportaras con naturalidad.

Se hizo el silencio.

-Eres muy joven -prosiguió-. ¿Has reflexionado en cómo será tu vida como mi esposo?

-Claro que lo he pensado.

-Quizá sepas que, como manejo las inversiones de mi país, tengo que viajar al extranjero; tú, como mi esposo, te quedarás en Egipto. No me acompañarás -subrayó-. No podrás conducir un auto. Tampoco podrás salir del palacio solo . Desde el momento en que te conviertas en mi esposo, ningún otro hombre te mirará si yo lo deseo así. En casa, comeremos separados. Quizá hayas oído decir que algunos miembros de mi fa milia son menos exigentes, pero yo observo las tradiciones al pie de la letra. Deseo que estés enterado de ello.

Describía una existencia más allá de la imaginación de Yugi.

Yugi sólo pudo asentir.

-No creo que estés acostumbrado a muchas restricciones -exha ló-. Entiendo que tus padres reciben visitas con frecuencia.

-Yo no asisto a las reuniones -Yugi recordó que, cuando niño, solía ocultarse para no tener que recitar poesía.

-Cuando yo reciba invitados, no tendrás otra alternativa que apa recer -levantó una ceja.

-¿Acaso recibes a hombres solos? -preguntó. Yugi lo vio fruncir el ceño-. Acabas de decir que nunca más volveré a ver a un hombre. No creo que seré una buen anfitrion -añadió.

-Es posible que haya exagerado un poco en ese aspecto -conce dió-. Pero debes entender mi sorpresa al enterarme de que una chico joven, educado en una sociedad tan libre, acepte un matrimonio arre glado. Me preocupaba que pensaras que, como mi esposo, llevarías una vida de lujos y emociones.

-Supongo que será aburrida -admitió Yugi en un impulso-, no creo que tenga muchas cosas que hacer.

-Un esposo Egipcio se preocupa por la comodidad de su esposo -entonó él con frialdad.

-Pero dijiste que no estarías mucho en casa.

-Con eso quise advertirte que no estaré pendiente de ti.

¡Pero esperas que yo lo esté de ti!, pensó Yugi. Era un engreído, Bajó la vista y la fijó en la alfombra.

-Entiendo.

-Nuestra unión será muy práctica -añadió con mayor dureza- No tengo inclinaciones románticas. Te digo esto...

-No es necesario. No estarías aquí si fueras romántico -intervino Yugi-. Supongo que mi papa comentó algo que te hizo pensar que yo albergo ilusiones similares. No es así.

Para ser alguien que buscaba aclarar ese punto, Yami no parecía estar muy complacido.

-Entonces pensamos lo mismo. No quiero recibir quejas cuando esté ocupado en los negocios que me toman la mayor parte del tiempo.

Al parecer, sólo lo vería una vez por semana. Eso hizo sonreír al joven.

-No, no me quejaré.

-Si hubiera revisado Egipto de frontera a frontera, no habría encontrado a un novio tan conformista y sumiso -declaró él con suavidad-. Pero te advierto que, si resultamos ser incompatibles, me divorciaré de ti.

Yugi ni siquiera pensó en esa posibilidad. ¿En qué podrían ser compatibles?

-¿Tampoco dices nada a eso? -urgió con voz ronca-. ¿Estás conforme con tu futuro?

-¿Lo estás tú? -Yugi se encontró con una mirada hipnótica que le provocó una curiosa tensión en el interior.

-¿Acaso podría ser inmune a la deslumbrante belleza que posees? -su sonrisa fue atemorizante.

Sin duda, eso era parte del encanto mencionado por su papa, pero no significaba nada para Yugi. Cuando Yami lo vio por vez primera, no hubo admiración ni calidez en el frío escrutinio al que lo sometió

-Te trataré con consideración y respeto, pero no alteraré mi ritmo de vida. Así que la adaptación tendrá que ser toda tuya. Quiero que me des tu palabra de que te sientes a la altura de este reto.

Yugi fue asaltado por la sospecha más extraña. ¿Acaso quería que lo rechazará? Pero de seguro, un rechazo de esa natura leza representaría una terrible humillación para alguien de su raza y posición

-Haré lo que pueda -murmuró y lo odió con todo su ser Yami definía una existencia que lo aterraba.

-No puedo pedirte más. Sólo espero que los sacrificios no te parezcan excesivos. Como ya te he hecho entender la naturaleza de nues tra relación futura, no tiene objeto que prolonguemos este encuentro -sus ojos Violetas observaron la perplejidad del joven.

-Pero te quedarás. . . unos días, ¿verdad?

-Por desgracia, eso no será posible. Parto hacia Nueva York esta noche -reveló-. Tampoco me será posible regresar antes de que se celebre la boda.

No se conmovió al hacerle saber que no se quedaría, como lo pensaban los padres de Yugi; tan sólo tomó la muñeca de éste con largos dedos. Las piernas del chico eran de gelatina. Lo vio abrocharle un brazalete pesado en la muñeca.

-Tu regalo de compromiso -explicó. La pulsera era de oro labrado, con piedras preciosas, y los raros jeroglíficos recordaron a Yugi el mercado de esclavos. Valiente, trató de expresar su gratitud.

Una mano fría lo tomó de la barbilla y sus ojos lo contemplaron, enigmáticos. Yami delineó su boca con el otro índice; lo estudió en silencio y Yugi no pudo moverse Una rara desorientación lo mareaba. Yami dejó caer la mano divertido.

-Creo que serás muy apasionado en mi lecho, Yugi. Supongo que tus conocimientos como escritor no te servirán de mucho allá. Pero espero con inmensa impaciencia descubrirlo. . .


	3. Chapter 3

Contrato de Amor

A no ser porque en ese momento sus padres entraron, Yugi hubiera huido. Su palidez fue sustituida por un intenso rubor. Yami los miró con una brillante sonrisa.

-Su hijo es todo lo que me prometieron. . . una perla que no tiene precio -murmuró con suavidad-. Es una bendición poder afirmar que no podría tener una novio tan perfecto.

Para Yugi los días pasaron de lo mas rápido y para su desgracia el dia menos esperado para el llego el dia en el que su vida terminaría al unirse a alguien que apenas conocía y que no amaba

El organista estaba tocando cuando Yugi caminó hacia el altar. Evitó mirar al hombre alto que lo miraba con desacostum brada frialdad desde allí. Su mente la protegió durante las dos semanas de preparativos al vapor. Esa fue la única manera como Yugi pudo hacer frente a la situación.

Recordó una vez más la tristeza de sus padres al darse cuenta de que Yami no se quedaría en casa como invitado y de que ellos no asistirían a la segunda ceremonia que se efectuaría en Egipto. Cuando Yugi saliera de la iglesia, estaría solo.

Ante el altar, el joven parado a la derecha de Yami, al parecer su hermano menor Tristan, le sonrió a Yugi. Este se ruborizó y bajó la cabeza. Junto a Yugi, se hallaba un hombre que lo consideraba sólo una mercancía sexual. Yami aclaró que Yugi no tendría lugar en su vida más allá del dormitorio. El chico se estremeció.

Por fin la mas triste de las bodas termino Yugi fue felicitado por mucha personas dentro de la iglesia

Estaban afuera de la iglesia cuando Yugi vio a Seto. El rostro de Yugi se iluminó de inmediato pues hacía tres meses que no lo veía. La amar gura y el dolor lo invadieron. Seto debía estar posando con el, frente a la cámara. . . Seto debió estar a su lado en la iglesia. La misa fue una burla. Sin dudarlo, corrió hacia el hombre castaño que le sonreía.

-La tía Isis dijo que quizá no podrías venir -murmuró Yugi.

-Nada habría evitado que viniera a tu boda -rió Seto-. Estás muy hermoso -lo tomó de ambas manos-. ¿Qué pasó con tu am bición de ser un hombre de carrera?

-Dímelo tú -luchó por contener las lágrimas.

-Vamos, se supone que el novio no debe llorar -habló con gra vedad-. Romance o no, espero que sea el hombre adecuado para ti. Té mereces lo mejor.

La garganta de Yugi se cerró. El orgullo lo mantuvo callado para no confesar la verdad. ¿Qué otra prueba necesitaba para darse cuenta de que era indiferente para Seto? Este nunca se dio cuenta de que el lo amaba y ahora nunca lo sabría.

Tristan se acerco a ellos y dijo:

-Lo siento, tengo que robarme al novio. El fotógrafo está fúrico.

-Oh, lo olvidé por completo -gimió Yugi.

-¿No has olvidado otra cosa? -Trsitan sonrió más, admirándolo-. ¿Algo así como un marido nuevo? Perdonarás que te lo señale, pero no es muy diplomático correr junto a ex novios mientras Yami está contigo... a menos de que desees morir, claro. Pero te concedo algo. Lo dejaste pasmado... lo cual es algo raro y digno de saborearse.

Al llegar a donde se encontraba Yami lo único que pudo decir Yugi fue un simple lo siento

-Lo siento -mintió Yugi al llegar junto a Yami.

-No parece que sepas cómo comportarte en público . Pero te aseguro que aprenderás.

-¿Quién diablos crees que?. . . -exclamó Yugi, incrédulo.

-No toleraré que me faltes al respeto -Yami apretó la man díbula al interrumpirlo. Yugi se dispuso a alejarse, puesto que el fotógrafo ya había terminado, pero Yami lo tomó de la mano.

-Dime, ¿qué haces. además de manipular a los hombres mas débiles? ¿Los golpeas. ¡Será mejor que lo sepa ahora!

La furia de la mirada de Yami lo petrificó. De no estar rodeados por otras personas, Yugi estaba seguro de que hubiera descubierto lo que hacía su nuevo esposo. Se percató de que no era justo acusarlo por no ser Seto y se alejó.

-Dios, ¿qué sucedió? -susurró Joey.

-Nunca sospeché que tuviera tan mal carácter -Yugi se aseguró de que no lo hubiera seguido. Estaba demasiado nervioso. El ver a Seto, tan cercano y lejano a la vez, fue una agonía y su autodisciplina amenazaba con derrumbarse. Durante la comida, hizo lo imposible por ignorar a Yami. Incapaz de comer, Yugi tomó champaña y no se fijó en cuánto bebió. Empezó a charlar con todos los invitados, algo raro pues era muy tímido. Reía al escuchar otra de las bromas de Seto, cuando Joey lo sacó de la habitación.

-Tienes que cambiarte -aconsejó Joey-. ¿A qué rayos juegas? ¡Estás ebrio! Papa ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta... está muy ocupado diciéndoles a todos que tu matrimonio te ha dado mucha se guridad en ti mismo.

-Nunca he tomado alcohol en... exceso en toda mi vida -Yugi se aferró a la barandilla y habló con dignidad.

-Es por eso que se te subió de inmediato. ¿Cómo pudiste ser tan tonto? -protestó Joey-. Hasta yo me doy cuenta de que Yami no está satisfecho. ¿Qué no notaste que no ha bebido ni una gota de licor? No se está embriagando como su hermano. ¡Tú no sueles ser así!

-Pero ahora soy casado y segura de mí.

-¿Y torpe? -gruñó el hermano, esforzándose por quitarle el traje-. A veces eres un tonto. Cuando Yami te vio en la iglesia, no pudo quitarte los ojos de encima... y no me sorprende, pues estabas radiante. Pero ahora, parece estar... bueno, si yo estuviera en tu lugar, me disculparía con él.

-Tonterías . . . no hay que pensar en eso -declaró Yugi

-Y en cuanto a la forma en que Seto no dejó de seguirte. . .

-¿Acaso no debió hacerlo? -replicó Yugi y apartó la mirada.

¿Cuándo volvería a ver a Seto? Si el aprovechaba al máximo la última oportunidad de estar con él, ¿quién podía culparla?

-Tampoco podía quitarte la mirada de encima -Joey frunció el ceño, incómodo-. Nunca vi a Seto portarse asi contigo.

Yugi no se percató de nada. Se le ocurrió una locura. Quizá Seto lo apreciaba como hombre, ahora que estaba casado con otro. Pero era algo poco probable, decidió con amargura.

Arreglado con un elegante traje de viaje, salió al descanso de la escalera para lanzar el ramo. Pero le costó un enorme esfuerzo bajar por la escalera. En el último escalón, tropezó y unos brazos fuertes salieron de la nada y lo atraparon.

-¡Oh! –rió- No lo volveré a hacer

El hipo empezó en el trayecto hacia el aeropuerto. Se llevó una mano a la boca y se esforzó por contenerlo. Fue en ese momento que notó el silencio. Para cuando estuvo sentado en la opulenta cabina del jet privado, miró a Yami a modo de súplica. La mirada de burla que recibió casi la hizo llorar. Buscó las palabras adecuadas para dis culparse por correr hacia Seto en la iglesia y las pronunció cuando el avión despegó.

Yami se inclinó hacia adelante y lo tomó de las muñecas. Lo jaló para que lo encarara.

-¡Estás ebrio! -lo miró con disgusto.

-A... alegre -corrigió Yugi y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Con mucho desprecio, él lo soltó. Yugi se hundió en su asiento, pálido y tembloroso; sabía que Yami tenía razón. Su miedo, de saparecido por el alcohol, pero regresó con más fuerza que antes.

-¡Silencio! -lo interrumpió brusco-. ¿No es suficiente vergüenza que deba aceptar a un novio que se vende por dinero como una mer cancía? Pero el que te hayas atrevido a hacer una escena en la iglesia, como mi esposo, es intolerable.

-Lo siento -sollozó de nuevo.

-Te dije que te callaras -habló con frialdad-. Pagarás por esto. Después de tu conducta tan poco decorosa de hoy, quedarás confi nado al palacio.

-De todos modos no iba a salir -Yugi empezó a llorar con más fuerza mientras Yami estaba parado frente a el, en actitud de juez que pronuncia sentencia.

-No te reconoceré en público como mi esposo hasta que hayas aprendido a comportarte como un caballero y tu escena de esta tarde fue de lo más vulgar.

La dura condena lo devastó. Toda la tensión y el resentimiento que tuvo que reprimir debido a la indiferencia de su familia explotaron en el interior del chico. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

-¡Te... odio! -exclamó-. No te atrevas a insultarme. Hice lo que pude. Incluso traté de ocultar el hecho de que, de no ser por el dinero, jamás me habría casado contigo aun si fueras el último hombre sobre la tierra. Y si tú tampoco me quieres, me parece muy bien. ¿Me oyes? Eres un tirano dominante e insensible. No me sorprende que haya tenido que ir a Japon a buscarte esposo... ¡no me sorprende!

Mientras hablaba, Yami quedó inmóvil.


	4. Chapter 4

Contrato de Amor

-¡Te... odio! -exclamó-. No te atrevas a insultarme. Hice lo que pude. Incluso traté de ocultar el hecho de que, de no ser por el dinero, jamás me habría casado contigo aun si fueras el último hombre sobre la tierra. Y si tú tampoco me quieres, me parece muy bien. ¿Me oyes? Eres un tirano dominante e insensible. No me sorprende que haya tenido que ir a Japon a buscarte esposo... ¡no me sorprende!

Mientras hablaba, Yami quedó inmóvil.

-Ningun hombre con un coeficiente intelectual normal querría casarse contigo y quedar encadenado a ti por el resto de sus días, tratando de no mostrar su felicidad cuando te encuentres a miles de kilómetros de el...

-Creo que es hora de quitarte la borrachera -se inclinó hacia Yugi y este saltó de su asiento y gritó, sorprendiéndolo. Interpretando sus palabras como una amenaza; perdió el poco control que le quedaba. Se quitó un zapato y lo empuñó con la certeza de que necesitaba una arma con que defenderse.

La puerta de la cabina se abrió y la azafata y el camarero entraron. Yugi ya no sentía vergüenza. Lloraba sin poder contenerse. Yami se ruborizó y habló con el personal. Una vez solos, tomó el zapato de la mano de Yugi y lo aventó a un lado.

-Jamás usaré la violencia contigo -gruñó, altivo.

-Estoy insensible; de todos modos... no lo sentiría -tartamudeó.

Los fuertes brazos de Yami lo levantaron de su asiento.

-Estarás más tranquilo cuando hayas descansado -lo llevó al com partimento donde había una cama. Al sentir las manos de Yami tratando de quitarle la ropa, Yugi trató de escapar a sus cuidados.

-¿De veras crees que podría tomarte en mis brazos con pasión en este momento? -lo miró con enojo-. No siento deseo por un niño histérico.

Lo dejó en ropa interior y cubrió con una manta su cuerpo tem bloroso. Yugi ya estaba más recuperado y la invadía el remordimiento por haber hecho una escena semejante. Fue injusto haberlo afrontado frente a su personal. El resentimiento debía de dirigirlo a sus propios padres por haberlo hecho casarse con ese hombre.

¿Podía culparlos? Lo presionaron mucho, pero el fue quien estuvo de acuerdo en casarse con Yami. Por desgracia, ahora que estaba casado.

-No sé qué fue lo que me pasó.

-No hay nada que explicar. Estabas aterrado. . . debí reconocer tu miedo y disculparlo. Pero yo también tengo sentimientos, Yugi -habló con énfasis-. La ambición financiera se permite en una amante, pero no en un esposo. Es por eso que te he hecho las cosas difíciles.

Por vez primera, Yugi deseó saber qué sentía Yami. ¿Amargura? ¿Desilusión?

Ya no estaba molesto, sino dolido. No quería hablar del dinero, aunque a no ser por él, no estaría allí con ese hombre. Yami lo despreciaba por haberse casado sólo por ese motivo. Y si le revelaba que amaba a otro hombre, aumentaría su desdén. Más avergon zado que nunca, susurró:

-No hablé en serio.

-No soy tonto, pero te preguntaré: si esto es lo que sientes, ¿por qué te casaste conmigo?

Yugi no pudo hacerse el mártir y usar el pretexto de la necesidad de su familia.

Guardó silencio y Yami suspiró al apartarle un me chón de cabello Tricolor de la frente.

-Yo sí tuve motivos -habló con suavidad-. El verte me causó placer y, a pesar de que lo niegues, podría hacerte perder tu aversión con increíble rapidez... puesto que cuando me miras, me deseas.

-¡No es cierto! -la hostilidad renacía en el.

-Lo es, mi pequeño Yugi -lo contradijo y le acarició con diver sión el labio inferior con el índice.

La mente de Yugi se puso en blanco

-Ya no estás enojado -murmuró.

-Agradece que seas tan lindo. Hace mucho que aprendí que Ra no otorga la misma perfección -declaró-. Creo que no sabías lo que hacías. Si me hubiese dado cuenta, no te habría hablado con tanta dureza.

Yugi era consciente de la calma imperturbable y de la fuerte personalidad que yacían bajo la aparente frialdad del hombre. Este nunca perdió el control, ni frente a la histeria del chico.

Llamaron a la puerta.

-Creo que traen la comida que pedí. Comiste muy poco antes -le recordó-. También te ordené una bebida fortalecedora que Tristan me aseguró que cura la resaca. Tómala y duerme.

Desconcertado, Yugi no pudo mirarlo siquiera. La azafata entró y miró con nerviosismo a Yami. Era obvio que lo consideraba como un golpeador y Yugi se sonrojó. Debía admitir que Yami lo trataba con inusitada amabilidad. Recordó su inmadurez de ese día y se deprimió más.

Al despertar, se sintió muy relajado. Sólo que cuando se movió y tocó un muslo recordó en dónde estaba y abrió los ojos de golpe.

-Buenos días -Yami se apoyó en un codo. Al ver la reacción de Yugi se rió. Su cabello estaba revuelto. Era muy atrac tivo. Cabello tricolor, piel dorada, ojos violetas muy intenso... una combinación letal. El sonrió y tomó un mechón de cabello de Yugi-. Vuelve aquí. ¿O tengo que ir a atraparte?

-¿A... atraparme? -tartamudeó.

Yami alargó un brazo y le rodeó la delgada cintura y lo atrajo hacia él.

-¡No! -gimió, alarmado.

-Sí.

-No.. . no estoy bromeando -exclamó.

-Yo tampoco, Yugi -le pasó la otra mano bajo la nuca para mi rarle los asustados ojos. Lo pegó a su cuerpo-. Y no hay nada que temer, sólo mucho por descubrir –prometió y lo besó con suavidad. Yugi tembló y permaneció rígido como una estatua.

Yami besó con de licadeza su cuello hasta la clavícula mientras le acariciaba la suave piel de la espalda.

Sin darse cuenta, Yugi se relajó. Un calor extraño nació. Se estremeció cuando sintió la caricia en su cadera y cuando Yami se movió con sensualidad contra el, enseñándole la intensi dad de su excitación. Le besó la sensible piel detrás de la oreja y una oleada de sensaciones extrañas lo invadieron. Por fin, riendo con suavidad, volvió a besarlo en la boca, hasta que el deseo lo inundó.

Eso era todo lo que en secreto Yugi deseó siempre, salvo que... salvo que... No sabía qué. Las manos de Yami acariciaron lo acariciaron con maestría y erotismo excitantes. Yugi gimió sin que rer. Su cuerpo se arqueó de placer contra el calor y la potencia del cuerpo masculino junto a el. De pronto, quedó libre.

Yugi se percató de que tenía los dedos hundidos en el cabello de Yami. Los apartó de inmediato, impresionado.

Yami le acarició la boca hinchada y sus ojos brillaron

-Estoy tentado a disfrutar de las delicias del lecho conyugal ahora contigo –lo miró con intensidad-. Sin embargo, no sería prudente. Pero por lo menos, quizá ahora sepas apreciar que no necesitas temerme esta noche.

Se levantó de la cama. No parecía avergonzado por mostrarse des nudo. Esa noche. Yugi se ruborizó. Estuvo a su lado y permitió que. . .

Ahora, en los brazos de un extraño, descubrió todo aquello que pensaba que descubriría con Seto y eso lo impre sionaba mucho. Pero no era Seto. Eso fue como un balde de agua fría.

Y Yami lo hizo sentir algo muy diferente. Con la facilidad y pericia de un amante experto, le mostró lo que era el deseo físico, irracional e incompatible con cualquier escrúpulo. Yugi estaba disgustado consigo.

Yami se refería a la noche de bodas con increíble serenidad. De nuevo sintió pánico. ¿Qué había hecho al casarse con él? ¿Cómo podría soportarlo? ¿Cómo podría acostarse con un desconocido?

Estaba sentado cuando Yami salió de la ducha, secándose el pelo con una toalla. Se ruborizó al ver su cuerpo y fijó la vista en la cama.

-Necesitamos hablar -murmuró.

-Aquí estoy.

-Al parecer aclaraste que yo no era el esposo que deseabas -hizo una pausa-. Quizá preferirías poner un alto ahora.

-¿Un alto?

-Una anulación.

-Supongo que tratas de divertirme -rió. Yugi lo miró indignado. Yami estaba vestido como un verdadero príncipe llevaba su corona y su capa junto con un accesorio en su cuello que fue un regalo de su padre por ser el heredero al trono y por tradición ya que se pasaba al hijo mayor siempre y cuando fuera varon, era un rompecabezas dorado en forma de triangulo el que llevaba por nombre rompecabezas del milenio

-De hecho, trato de ser constructivo -afirmó.

-¿No crees que tu deseo de ser... constructivo -repitió la palabra con sequedad-, llega un poco tarde?

Yugi se mordió el labio.

-Pero dijiste que no me reconocerías como esposo -protestó.

-Dije muchas cosas en mi furia y no hablé en serio. Dudo que tengas problemas con el alcohol y, aun si los tuvieras, no encontrarás salida para ello en Egipto.

-No te comprendo -se frustró.

-Nuestros encuentros hasta ahora no nos han alentado a compor tarnos con naturalidad. Y hablar de anulación ahora que estamos casados, me parece ridículo.

-Ahora es el único momento en que podríamos hacerlo -se defendió-. No te importa lo que yo sienta, ¿verdad?

-¿Quieres que sea sincero? -la miró con ojos entrecerrados-. Fui a tu casa sin imaginar lo que me esperaba. No tenía ningún deseo de casarme.

-¿Perdón? -intervino.

-Creo que me oíste, Yugi. Tampoco puedo aceptar que la noticia te sorprenda.

No quería casarse con el.

-Entonces, ¿por qué fuiste a casa?

-Con la esperanza de que tú quisieras negarte ya que yo no podía hacerlo -Yami lo miró con cinismo-. Pero mi esperanza no duró mucho, ¿verdad? Sin importar mi conducta, mi propuesta habría sido aceptable para ti y tu familia. Pero no suelo luchar contra el des tino. Eres muy hermoso. Pudo haber sido peor.

Yugi estaba boquiabierto y una rabia irracional nubló su pensa miento.

-¿Cómo pudiste casarte conmigo y pensar eso? Pudo haber sido peor -repitió, furioso-. ¿Y... cómo te atreves... a acostarte conmigo?

-Puede que no nos entendamos muy bien, pero eso no nos afec tará, en el lecho marital. Allí, no te parecen ofensivas mis atenciones.

-No te atrevas a echarme eso en cara ahora. ¡No tenía idea de lo que pensabas en ese momento!

-Ya te expliqué mis sentimientos -habló con reprobación y frialdad-. Ahora te sugiero que te vistas para poder ver a mi padre. Aterrizaremos dentro de poco.

Yugi empezó a llorar y olvidó su ira. Yami se fue y el se quedó deshecho por lo que sabía. Era la broma del siglo. El príncipe Yami Atem Raizel tampoco quería casarse con el. ¡Maldito! Si era cierto, ¿por qué estaban allí ahora? ¿Por qué fue él a Domino? ¡Tenía ganas de gritar! Un sentido de honor lo hizo ir a verlo, evitó que le transmitiera su falta de disposición. Pero, ahora que lo confesaba y que era demasiado tarde, se lo aclaró con altivez, como si Yugi y su familia lo hubieran ido a cazar con una escopeta. Ahora recordó su conducta sombría del primer encuentro. Yami se equivocó. ¡Ese maldito arrogante trató de hacer que lo rechazara!

-La única solución es un divorcio tan pronto como sea posible -pronunció al entrar en la cabina. Llevaba un traje verde pálido que acentuaba sus delgadas curvas.

-No seas infantil, Yugi -Yami alzó la vista de los documentos que revisaba y apenas si lo miró. Yugi se cruzó de brazos, fúrico al ser ignorado.

-Si lo único que te hizo ir a Domino fue ese estúpido intento de asesinato de tu padre y la loca promesa que hizo en ese momento, no estoy siendo infantil.

-Debo decirte que si mi padre hubiera muerto, habría sido trá gico para la supervivencia y la estabilidad de mi país -replicó con enojo-. Pero estoy de acuerdo que yo también considero que esa promesa fue...bastante extraña. Mi padre no es un hombre dado a impulsos insensatos.

-Pero, al igual que él, crees en estas tonterías del honor

-Es un concepto que pocos estiman. Si se sigue ese prin cipio, rara vez se puede elegir un camino -declaró-. Hace sólo tres semanas que me enteré de la promesa hecha entre nuestros padres.

-¿Sólo hace tres semanas? -Yugi estaba atónito.

-No había motivos para que yo lo supiera antes.

Yugi no entendió el insulto de inmediato. Pero cuando entendió la insinuación, se ruborizó hasta la raíz del cabello, mientras Yami seguía hablando con el mismo tono, mesurado y frío.

-Mi padre no pudo haber creído en esa promesa hasta el grado que muestra ahora. De ser de otra manera, me lo habría informado hace muchos años -aseguró Yami-. Pero entiendo sus motivos y puedo decírtelos ahora, puesto que no es un secreto en el palacio. Desde hace mucho, mi padre ha querido obligarme a que me case de nuevo.


	5. Chapter 5

Contrato de Amor

Pasmado ante esa confesión, Yugi se hundió en la silla. Pero, ¿por qué yo? -inquirió.

-Su promesa fue lo que lo ayudó a presionarme. Además -sonrió, sombrío-, puedes estar seguro de que, aun antes que mi padre se encontrara con el tuyo, hizo investigaciones presisas en cuanto a tu carácter y reputación.

-¿Fui investigado?

-Sin duda alguna. Eres muy ingenuo, Yugi. No puedes suponer que mi padre se hubiera arriesgado a presentarme a una esposo que hu biera avergonzado o escandalizado a la familia -lo miró con ironia.

Era cierto que era una tontería que el faraon Akunancamon estuviera de acuerdo en permitir el matrimonio de su hijo con un desconocido. Las revelaciones de Yami arrojaban una nueva luz al encuentro del faraon y de su padre en Japon. Una vez que se aseguró de la reputación inmaculada de Yugi y quién sabe qué más, el padre de Yami ma nipuló la situación. Además, debió saber de los apuros financieros de Roland.

Eran demasiadas novedades para Yugi. Estaba perplejo por la intriga que existía entre padre e hijo. Pero, ¿por qué fue necesario presionar a Yami, mediante esa promesa, para que se casara de nuevo? Quizá seguía lamentando la muerte de Ryu, pero a Yugi le parecía un hombre bastante práctico. Su posición exigía que se casara y que tuviera hijos; esa responsabilidad se entretejía con su futuro y era como un deber para él. ¿Acaso eso no le importaba?

-No entiendo. . . no pareces estar molesto con tu padre -comentó Yugi.

-Debo respetar la sinceridad de sus intenciones. Cree que un hombre soltero no puede ser Faraon. Además, considera que un hombre casado es respetable y estable -habló con dureza.

-Pero, ¿por qué no quisiste volver a casarte? -Yugi fue al grano pues le molestaba que diera vueltas al asunto.

-Prefería mi libertad -suspiró-. Pasé casi toda mi vida casado, ¿qué otro motivo podría tener?

-Bueno, si tanto amas tu libertad, yo no lo evitaré -Yugi se le vantó con furia.

-¿Por qué cambias de pronto de actitud? -Yami lo estudió con la mirada-. ¿Qué ha cambiado entre nosotros, salvo que ahora ya entendemos ciertas cosas? Estamos en la misma situación que cuando estuvimos en la iglesia.

-¡Pero de alguna forma te comportas como si yo te hubiera atra pado y obligado a casarte conmigo! -se enojó Yugi.

-Nadie me atrapa. Tomé una decisión. Si tenía que volver a ca sarme para satisfacer a mi padre, ¿por qué no contigo? -preguntó con suavidad.

-También me doy cuenta de que mientras tu padre sale de todo este enredo como un hombre moral e irreprochable, yo sigo sintién dome insultado.

-¿Cómo te he insultado? -maldijo en voz baja-. Creí que serías un hombre tranquilo e inofensivo, pero parece que desde que saliste de la iglesia recobraste el habla.

A Yugi también le costaba trabajo reconocerse, pero cualquier per sona serena se irritaría frente a Yami.

-Échale la culpa a tu padre. Es obvio que no investigó lo sufi ciente –le molestó que Yami lo hubiera considerado como un hombre dócil y sumiso-. Me pareces muy insensible.

-Y tú me pareces muy similar a todas los hombres que he cono cido últimamente: exigente -se exasperó-. ¿Acaso tu sensibilidad desapareció para que te pudieras casar con un desconocido sólo por su dinero?

Muy pálido, Yugi respingó ante el cruel recordatorio. Pero el or gullo lo hizo levantar la barbilla.

-¿Acaso así consideraste también a tu primer esposo? Yami lo contempló con frialdad y Yugi se ruborizó.

-No hay comparación. Ryu creció sabiendo que se casaría con migo. Era consciente de cómo era el hombre con quien se casaba. Tú no sabes nada de mí.

Yugi bajó la vista. Su referencia a Ryu fue una tontería, pero no estaba preparado para oír la defensa acalorada de Yami. La com paración que el se atrevió a sugerir, lo había enfurecido.

-Creo que no eres justo -replicó-. Y no soy exigente.

-No tiene objeto que sigamos discutiendo. No nos lleva a ninguna parte esta situación.

-¿Qué situación? ¿De qué estamos discutiendo? No lo sé.

-¿De veras? -levantó una ceja-. En una hora has hablado de divorcio y anulación. Después de todo, no creo que esto sea una manera de atraer mi atención, ¿o sí? -se burló-. Quieres que finja. . . cumplidos, galantería, romance. No participaré en un juego que desprecio. Antes, me porté con candor contigo. Ambos tuvimos nues tro precio en este matrimonio. El mío fue la paz y el tuyo, posición y dinero. Ahora que eso está establecido, ¿hay otra cosa que merezca ser discutido?

-Te lo puedo decir ahora mismo -exclamó Yugi-. El ser un principe no es como lo hacen ver.

-Puedes decirme todo lo que quieras si después te quedas callado y me concedes un silencio preciado.

Yugi se fue al otro extremo de la cabina, vencido. Reaccionó emo tivo ante un hombre que no permitía que la emoción obnubilara su juicio ni su razonamiento. Quizá pensara que Yugi debió dejar arrui nada a su familia antes que venderse en matrimonio. Yugi observó el lujo de la cabina. Sin el dinero, su familia hubiera quedado destro zada ya que ninguno de sus padres hubiera tenido el coraje de luchar contra la adversidad.

Pero, a pesar de su desprecio actual, Yami fue muy tolerante con una boda que habría podido ser un desastre. En la cama, fue afectuoso y cálido. Pero ambas reacciones fueron perfectas para cada ocasión. No se calma a un histérico con amenazas. No se seduce a un virgen asustado por la fuerza. No a menos de que se fuera estúpido y Yami estaba lejos de ser un tonto. Era un hombre muy inteligente y complejo.

Yugi lo observó. Aun resentido, era muy consciente de su po deroso atractivo. Combinado con el hecho de que era muy apuesto y rico, muchos se habrían enamorado de él. Siempre desconfió de los hombres guapos; solían ser vanidosos y odiosos. Lo intrigaba la falta de vanidad de Yami. Era un hombre de atractivo asombroso, pero Yugi intuía que la única vez que se miraba al espejo, era para afeitarse.

Cambió de posición para no verlo más. No podía entender qué era lo que le pasaba. Seguía pensando en él cuando la azafata le llevó la comida. Yami empezaba a obsesionarlo a pesar de actuar tan dis tante y frío con el.

¿Por qué no quiso volver a casarse? Sólo podía haber un motivo, no quería que otro sustituyera a Ryu. Pero a Yugi le pareció difícil conciliar la brillante inteligencia de Yami con un sentimen talismo y una pasión más allá de la muerte. ¿Qué otro motivo podría haber? Se conformaba con Yugi como esposo. Le gustaba mirarlo, mas no escucharlo. Pero seguía trabajando tanto, que no había riesgos de que lo escuchara.

El jet aterrizó en una pista irregular. Yugi se levantó. Por la ven tana del avión, no pudo ver más que desierto. No había un aeropuerto cerca. Yami le presentó un manto de tela negra. Yugi lo miró sin entender y lo impacientó. Yami desdobló la tela y se la puso sobre la cabeza.

-No puedo respirar -protestó.

-No seas ridículo -Yugi pudo ver cuando Yami ajustó la tela en la cabeza y rió-. Pareces muy raro, Yugi. Esto no fue cortado para alguien de tú estatura.

Yugi tomó en sus manos el exceso de tela y caminó tras él. En la puerta, al observar a unos soldados formados y una banda militar que tocaba una melodía extraña, tropezó. Raschid lo oyó gemir y se volvió con increíble rapidez. Cuando Yugi estaba a punto de caer, lo tomó en sus brazos y lo miró con enojo.

-Eres el hombre más torpe que he conocido en toda mi vida.

-No pensaba usar mortaja sino hasta el día de mi muerte -re plicó Yugi. Se percató de que él palidecía. Demasiado tarde comprendió el motivo de su ira. Pero antes de poder sentir simpatía por Yami, se irritó con él. Vaya, ¿qué nunca dejaba de pensar en Ryu?

-Bájame, por favor -exigió con voz fría.

-Falta poco para llegar al auto -era cierto y después de mirar a la desafinada banda con irritación, subió a Yugi en el auto como si fuera un paquete. Perplejo, el miró la fortaleza de piedra gris cuyas murallas eran altísimas, y que se encontraban sólo a unos metros de distancia.

-¿En dónde está el aeropuerto?

-Ese es el palacio. Se construyó una pequeña pista para nuestra conveniencia. El aeropuerto está en El Cairo.

-¿En la ciudad?

-Me abruma el interés que tienes por tu futuro hogar -su enojo ante su ignorancia fue patente-. El Cairo está a diez kilómetros de aquí.

Avergonzado, Yugi contempló el desierto que se extendía en todas direcciones. Era una inmensidad de dunas y la sensación de aislamiento fue indescriptible para Yugi, acostumbrado a ver árboles y pasto.


	6. Chapter 6

Contrato de Amor

El auto cruzó las rejas del palacio y se detuvo en un amplio patio empedrado. Yugi ya sentía la piel pegajosa por el calor tan intenso. La puerta de Yami se abrió de inmediato. Este salió y fue recibido por un hombre de corta estatura que se inclinó varias veces, muy ner vioso. Yami frunció el ceño y se alejó. Cuando se detuvo como si hubiera olvidado algo, Yugi quiso golpearlo; lo bajó del auto y tropeso.

-No es una manera muy elegante de bajar de un auto -comentó Yami con sequedad. Lo guió hacia el pórtico. Yugi se percató de que muchas mujeres, cubiertas y curiosas, lo observaban y se sintió cohibida

-Mi padre quiere recibirnos de inmediato -explicó-. No hablarás... me parece que no eres muy inteligente cuando estás de sorientado y no quiero que lo ofendas.

Lleno de ira, Yugi se mordió la lengua. Yami se detuvo frente a unas puertas de madera labrada que fueron abiertas por unos guar dias imponentes que se hallaban a cada lado. Yami avanzó y Yugi lo siguió. Lo vio arrodillarse con gracia y tocar la alfombra con la frente. Para tener setenta años, el anciano de barba gris frente a ellos tenía un aspecto saludable y vigoroso. Yugi se arrodilló sobre la alfombra justo cuando el viejo hizo la señal de que Yami se pu siera de pie. El rey chasqueó los dedos y dijo algo.

-Levántate -suspiró Yami. Antes que Yugi adivinara cuál era su intencion. El chico se sintió como una pieza de mercancía que se examina y tuvo la impresión de estar desnudo bajo la mirada penetrante del faraon. Akunancamon comentó algo, rió y empezó a ha blar sin detenerse. Yugo se sonrojó y se arrodilló de nuevo, pero notó que Yami estaba ruborizado. Lo que su padre decía surtía un efecto extraordinario en el hijo, que tenía los puños apretados. Se hizo el silencio cuando el faraon Akunancamon dejó de hablar, al fin.

De pronto, Yami contestó.

Yugi recibió una fuerte impre sión puesto que segundos después, los dos empezaron a discutir con furia. Los silencios eran sazonados por las sonrisas de satisfacción de Akunancamon. De pronto, Yami bajó la cabeza y retrocedió. Yugi alzó la vista de nuevo, nervioso. Una mano arrugada le hizo señas de que se acercara.

-Fue una escena poco afortunada para presentarte en nuestro hogar -comentó Akunancamon, con fuerte acento. Al verlo sorprendido, sonrió divertido-. Hablo tu idioma. Sin embargo, me ha beneficiado más escuchar que conversar.

Yugi sonrió, cortés. Su padre se habría llevado una gran sorpresa.

-Sé bienvenido -pronunció el anciano-. Una belleza como la tuya hará que mi hijo pase más tiempo en su hogar.

Yugi pensó que el viejo recibiría una fuerte desilusión. Yami no parecía dispuesto a ser privado de su libertad. Pero, al notar que el padre quería ver con más frecuencia a su hijo, Yugi sintió alivio al confirmar que no existía enemistad entre ambos. Sus discusiones no parecían indicar desavenencias. Pero lo frustró el no poder saber lo que pasaba a su alrededor. ¿Qué fue lo que hizo enfurecer tanto a Yami y enfrentar a su padre?

-Un hombre no bebe agua sucia cuando puede tomar líquido fresco en su propia casa.

Yugi parpadeó, pero por fortuna el faraon no parecía querer que le contestara.

-Espero que pronto consideres nuestro país como tu hogar.

-Sí -tragó saliva.

-Para facilitarte eso, querrás aprender arabe -afirmó para sí-. Te encontraremos un maestro.

Por lo menos, era muy directo al hablar. El faraon parecía satisfecho consigo.

La misma obstinación y dureza que distinguían al hijo, se reflejaban en el padre.

-¿Tu padre está bien?

-Sí, su Majestad.

-Ojalá que tenga una vida larga y próspera -hizo una seña-. Puedes irte... las mujeres están impacientes por prepararte para la boda. Cuando Yugi salió, Yami lo miró a los ojos. Seguía de un humor negro y sus emociones estaban a flor de piel.

-Sugirió que aprendiera árabe -Yugi trató de sonreír para qui tar la tensión del ambiente.

-No hagas el esfuerzo por mí -apretó la mandíbula-. No me importa -afirmó, duro.

Yugi experimentó de nuevo el rechazo y desprecio anteriores. Sin embargo, controló la ira. Ya no podía seguir evadiendo la realidad. Ese hombre arrogante y misterioso era su esposo. Si estaban distan ciados, era culpa del chico; sus referencias tontas al divorcio o la anulación lo exasperaron.


	7. Chapter 7

Contrato de Amor

Yugi tuvo que caminar con rapidez para poder seguirlo. Lo guió por una serie de corredores interminables. El palacio era de tres pisos, había muchos patios anteriores y las diferentes alas estaban unidas por pasadizos y escaleras. Tendría que tener un mapa y un compás para poder orientarse, pensó Yugi. Los gruesos muros hacían resonar sus pasos y Yugi pensó con ansiedad en las mujeres que lo esperarían; se alegró de que su padre le hubiera contado la historia de la familia real.

Akunancamon se casó tres veces. Su primer esposo murió al dar a luz. El segundo, Elliot, era el padre de Yami y de Tristan. Desde hacía años, sufría una enfermedad del corazón que lo sentenció a vivir como inválido. El tercer esposo, Said, tuvo un hijo, Atemu, que ahora tenía quince años. El padre se divorció de Said, pero Atemu siguió viviendo en el palacio.

Aparte de Atemu, estaba Iñaki, el esposo de Tristan. Era el padre de dos nenas y apenas tenia un año menos que el. Yugi trató de ocultar su asombro cuando su padre añadió que Iñaki esta esperando un bebe de nuevo.

Yugi dejó de tener pensamientos tan íntimos y se ruborizó al ver a Yami.

-¿De que discutían tú y tu padre?

-Es algo privado. Basta decir que mi padre y yo no compartimos siempre el mismo sentido del humor -apretó la expresiva boca.

-Creo que no me quiero casar contigo otra vez -Yugi se molestó al ser tratado con tanta brusquedad-. ¡Bastó con una vez!

-Pero a mí jamás se me ocurriría privarte de las emociones de una boda egipcia -sonrió a medias-.

Yugi tembló de indignación. Yami subió por una escalera de mármol y se detuvo para que el chico lo alcanzara. De nuevo pensaba en Ryu. Era sorprendente que no se hubiera lanzado a la tumba con el. Yugi frunció el ceño, atónito por su pensamiento tan malvado. Ryu murió de forma trágica. ¿Qué clase de hombre sería Yami si no lo recordara?

-Debo dejarte aquí -pronunció en la cima de la escalera-. Hallarás a mi hermano en ese cuarto a tu izquierda -extendió una mano-. Pero primero -lo acercó con lentitud y le pasó la mano bajo el cabello-, esto.

A la sombra del muro, capturó sus labios con urgencia.

-Abre tu boca -exigió; su aliento lo quemó y su lengua invadió la intimidad que Yugi le negó al principio. Fue como si le hubieran quitado el suelo de los pies. Se aferró a sus hombros para no caer. No tuvo control sobre la llamarada que encendió el centro de su cuerpo. Eso lo controlaba. Yami lo controlaba. Pasmado, Yugi echó la ca beza hacia atrás, sorprendido por tener una respuesta tan inmediata ante ese hombre.

-Tienes mucha razón -los ojos de Yami eran insondables-. Lo olvidé. Este no es el sitio apropiado.

-Creo que ningún sitio lo es. Si este es un matrimonio de con veniencia, ¿por qué?. . . -Yugi tragó saliva y vio sus ojos-. Sabes a qué me refiero.

-No necesito justificarme, Yugi -levantó una ceja-. Recuérda lo esta noche. La paciencia no es una de mis virtudes. Tú lo escogiste -añadió con énfasis despiadado.

Yugi se alejó y entró por la puerta indicada.


	8. Chapter 8

Contrato de Amor

Un chico alto lo miró; se parecía mucho a Tristan y Yugi se ruborizó.

-Debes ser Atemu -Yugi sonrió.

Atemu ignoró la mano extendida. Su cara tuvo una expre sión de dureza y sus ojos, de frialdad.

-Te llevaré con tus sirvientas. Zenobia habla inglés, Gada no. Pero dudo que estés aquí el tiempo suficiente para que puedas mejorar el vocabulario de nadie.

-Espero que tengas razón -tan pronto como lo afirmó, Yugi se arrepintió. Pero estaba física y mentalmente agotado. La hostilidad de Atemu, después de la insistencia implacable de Yami por que compartieran el lecho matrimonial, fue la gota que colmó el vaso-. Escucha, estoy muy cansado. ¿Podemos empezar de nuevo?

-Yami no quería casarse contigo -replicó el chico

-Atemu, por favor. . . -suplicó Yugi, pero no logró callarlo.

-¿Por qué habría de quererlo? Su amante está en París, es dos veces más lindo que tú... alto y rubio. Entiendo que los hombres que lo ven pasar se vuelven a contemplarlo. No importa lo que crea nuestro padre, no lo suplantarás.

Yugi perdió el color del rostro y Atemu se calló.

-Fue una mentira mala -murmuró Atemu, frenético-. No debes repetirla a Yami.

-No tengo intenciones de repetirla a nadie -los ojos de Yugi se llenaron de lágrimas y el joven fijó la vista en la alfombra.

-Debo pedirte que me perdones por la brusquedad de mi bienve nida -Atemu se aclaró la garganta después de un momento de tenso silencio.

Pálido, era obvio que estaba asustado. Yugi habría sentido lás tima de el a no ser porque sentía mayor lástima de sí misma.

-Ya está olvidado -declaró.

La última pieza del rompecabezas cayó en su lugar, el único elemento que Yugi desconocía. Por lo menos ahora tenía una expli cación más verosímil que justificara los pocos deseos de Yami de volver a casarse. No lo sorprendía que estuviera contento como estaba y que su padre, más puritano, lo presionara para que volviera a enderezar el camino. Yugi se irritó. El faraón Akunancamon le dio a su hijo ; un esposo, uno que se quedaría en casa y parecía que así eran para Yami. No tenía intenciones de negarse el placer de hacerle el amor a su nuevo esposo. La revelación de Atemu sacudió a Yugi hasta la médula.

El adolescente lo llevó a un dormitorio muy elegante. Un par de chicas se acercaron con una sonrisa. En el diván, había telas precio sas. ¿El traje de novio? Yugi apartó la mirada con amargura.

Yami planeaba usarlo como una fachada res petable para ocultar su aventura. Era algo sucio y poco honorable. Seto nunca le hubiera hecho eso. Seto era honesto y decente.

Permitió que Zenobia lo ayudara a desvestirse. Se envolvió en un fresco manto de algodón y fue llevada al baño. Gada ya perfumaba el agua que la esperaba.

-No necesito un baño -se tensó Yugi.

-Será algo refrescante, se lo prometo -las manos de Zenobia hi cieron una seña de súplica-. Debemos cuidarlo. ¿Acaso lo hemos enfadado?

Fue más fácil aceptar que discutir. Frente a Yami, todo impor taba muy poco. Le lavaron el cabello cinco veces hasta dejarle la textura de la seda. Salió del baño y fue envuelta en toallas esponjosas. Se colocó boca abajo en un diván y Zenobia le dio un suave masaje con aceite con perfume de rosas. Yugi empezó a dormitar. Despertó sin tener idea de dónde se hallaba. Gada empleaba un fino pincel para pintar decoraciones de alheña en manos y pies. Yugi trató de objetar, pero accedió cuando Zenobia le aclaró que era lo acostumbrado.

Había en el dormitorio un grupo de mujeres que charlaban. Atemu se apartó del grupo. Yugi comprendió que todo era un ritual; horas de un ritual de siglos para preparar al novio para casarse, desde que entró en el baño. Tres mujeres ancianas empezaron a cantar en un rin cón lo que a Yugi le pareció era un canto fúnebre. El joven apartó la vista.

-¿Alguna de ellas habla inglés?

-Son beduinas. -explicó Zenobia-. Muy pocas vienen a la ciudad, pero es una tradición muy vieja el que vistan al novio del príncipe Yami. Es un honor para ellas que sean aceptadas como tus ayudantes.

En otras circunstancias, a Yugi le habría agradado el ambiente amistoso; pero era algo tan extraño, que fue como un suplicio adicio nal. No supo lo que hicieron en su rostro; no tenía un espejo a su alcance. Yugi Dartz había desaparecido.

Lo escoltaron a los aposentos del rey Elliot. Las mujeres per manecieron afuera. El padre de Yami estaba reclinada en un diván y tenía un aspecto frágil y enfermizo.

-Siento no poder levantarme para saludarte -sus ojos lo miraron con afecto y extendió una mano llena de anillos para que Yugi la besara-. Mi doctor insiste en que me mantenga lejos de los festejos. Estoy muy decepcionado. Atemu, la fajilla está en la cama. Debes hacerlo en mi nombre.

Atemu se arrodilló y colocó un cinturón de plata en tomo a las caderas de Yugi y cerró el broche de zafiro al frente. Las mujeres de afuera alargaron dedos reverentes para tocar el cinto. Atemu apartó la cabeza.

-Es un símbolo de fertilidad -explicó, curiosamente avergonzado. En un cuarto poco iluminado, Yami lo esperaba. Estaba magnífico en una túnica de seda azul oscuro. Sus ojos color violeta lo recorrieron de la cabeza a los pies con una mirada intensa. No sonrió.

La ceremonia fue corta y el faraón akunancamon y varios hombres fungieron como testigos. Mortificado, Yugi repitió con torpeza lo que tenía que decir en árabe. Su mano fue atada por medio de un lazo verde a la muñeca de Yami y luego fue soltada. Después, lo sacaron de la habitación y Yugi fue muy consciente de que la mirada encendida de Yami lo seguía.

-Soy Iñaki -se inclinó y besó la mejilla de Yugi-. Espero que seamos amigos. No te preocupes por los nombres, pero debes cono cerlos a todos.

Después de infinitas presentaciones, le llevaron una serie de coloridos platillos y las celebraciones empezaron. Las voces, el ruido de los platos y la música reverberaban de forma dolorosa en los oí dos de Yugi y le provocaron jaqueca. No pudo ingerir bocado. Iñaki se sentó a su lado. Como fue a un pensionado inglés, empezó a relatar su vida allá. Yugi trató de reprimir el cansancio que le hacía sentir que Iñaki le hablaba a través de un muro de vidrio.

En algún momento de la interminable velada, Zenobia le tocó el hombro para indicarle que debía marcharse. Iñaki le sonrió, pícaro, y Yugi sintió que su ánimo desaparecía. El estómago se le hun dió y lo invadió la náusea. Fue acompañado por un grupo de matro nas por oscuros pasadizos y una larga escalera. Lo metieron en un cuarto enorme en donde había una cama igualmente enorme, con cuatro pos tes labrados. Yugi sintió un fuerte mareo cuando sus acompañantes se marcharon y la puerta se cerró con estrépito.


	9. Chapter 9

Contrato de Amor

Yugi respiró con alivio al ver que no tendría lugar una ceremo nia medieval para meterlo en la cama. Por la ventana, especie de friso labrado, se podía ver la luna llena y el cielo color morado oscuro. Yugi no apreció la belleza de la noche, sino que se estremeció. Tenía la piel sudorosa, y muy fría. Dentro de esos muros, el siglo veinte era sólo una ilusión. El era como un regalo para que su nuevo esposo lo desenvolviera.

Al soltarse el cabello, este despidió un fuerte aroma perfumado. Yugi hizo una mueca; sus sienes palpitaban. Se negaba a proseguir con la farsa. ¿Cómo podía esperar Yami que lo hiciera? Al oír que una puerta se abría, se dio la vuelta con rapidez, muerto de miedo.

Yami vestía ahora una túnica color crema y también tenía la ca beza al descubierto. Al acercarse, sonrió con suavidad. Lo miró con ojos brillantes. Mientras que Yugi estaba tenso y asustado, él estaba muy relajado.

-Qué bueno que no te desvestiste por completo para esperarme en la cama -lo tomó de los hombros y lo observó con seriedad-. Ahora eres mi esposo.

Yugi sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas e intuyó que le pasaba algo más, aparte de estar nervioso. Pero su fuerza de voluntad le permitió erguirse.

-No puedo meterme en esa cama contigo -le espetó.

Yami se arrodilló frente a el y le quitó el cinturón del zafiro.

-Yo te llevaré -prometió y soltó el primer botón de plata, en el dobladillo del caftán. Había cientos de ellos.

-Yo puedo desabrocharlos -murmuró, impresionado por la falta de reacción de Yami ante su declaración. El empezó a reír de forma inesperada y evitó que Yugi se alejara.

-Yo soy quien debo soltar los cientos de botones. Con cada botón desabotonado, veo. . . -lo contempló en silencio-. Es una costumbre muy provocadora.

-Para un hombre -intervino, tembloroso-. Si crees que tengo in tenciones de quedarme parado mientras me desnudas. . .

-No lo creo, estoy seguro de ello -replicó con calma-. Estás ner vioso, Yugi, pero eres mi esposo -los dedos no cesaban en su tarea.

La repetición de las palabras lo paralizó. Su esposo. Su individua lidad y autonomía le eran robados por medio de una simple ceremonia.

-Esto es. . . una barbaridad -susurró.

-Piensa antes de hablar. No soportaré insultos esta noche -en su voz suave hubo una dura advertencia.

-No eres razonable, Yami -sus ojos le suplicaron comprensión-. ¡Somos dos extraños! No puedo nada más. . . Yami se levantó sin hacer ruido y le quitó las manos. Lo miró con dureza y decisión.

-Aceptaste este matrimonio sin presiones, consciente de que lle garía este momento.

-No pensé en esto. . . ¡No pude!

-No me rechazarás.

-No te estoy rechazando. . . yo. . . -dejó de hablar. No sabía muy bien lo que quería decirle, pero era muy consciente de que sus palabras lo enfurecían.

-Esta emotiva escena me parece una ofensa.

-Me lo imaginé -murmuró Yugi, impotente-. No es un problema por el que sufrirás,. ¿verdad?

Yami lo tomó de una muñeca- y lo acercó.

-Eres mi esposo. Lo que intentas negarme ya no te pertenece para que lo niegues -afirmó, con acidez.

-Esto es algo medieval -tembló Yugi.

-Ten cuidado para que no descubras lo medieval que puedo ser -la amenaza fue acompañada de un endurecimiento de todos sus ras gos. Era un príncipe del desierto, el símbolo de una cultura feudal en donde era inconcebible desobedecer a un esposo-.

-Este no es un buen principio para nuestro matrimonio, ¿no te parece?; Después de todo, ¿qué me ofreciste en nuestro primer encuentro que no fuera esto?

-No fue así como lo dices -Yugi se llevó una mano a la garganta… La agresión que provocó en Yami, lo intimidaba y debilitaba de modo increíble.

-¿Cómo fue? -lo miró con burla-. ¿Acaso me ofreciste conver sación inteligente? ¿Trataste de impresionarme de otra manera que no fuera con tu belleza?

Yugi se estremeció ante el desprecio patente de Yami.

-Estaba nervioso. . . avergonzado. No sabía qué decirte.

-Pero de todos modos no te preocupaba lo que te esperaba. Sólo te importaba que me casara contigo. Ni siquiera me preguntaste si sólo serías mi esposo -le recordó-. Y te dije entonces que me acostaría contigo.

-¡No me hables así! -se acercó a la cama y se aferró de uno de los postes para no caer. Estuvo tentado a decirle que sabía todo lo de su amante pero temía irritarlo más-. ¿No te das cuenta de cómo me siento? Todo lo que ves es. . .

-A mi esposo que me desafía y eso no me agrada -intervino.

-Todo lo que ves es un objeto. ¿No crees que tengo sentimientos?

-¿Acaso consideras los míos? -levantó una ceja, imperioso.

-No tienes sentimientos -se apoyó en el pilar, jadeante, mientras Yami continuaba soltando los botones. No tenía energías para evitarlo-. Un anillo de bodas no significa la lujuria.

La brillante mirada de acero de Yami lo paralizó. Gimió con temor cuando Yami lo levantó en brazos y lo puso en la cama.

-Este insulto, en nuestra noche de bodas, me ofende demasiado. He tolerado muchas cosas de ti desde que salimos de esa iglesia; no toleraré más -exclamó-. Te compré. Me perteneces. Ese es el pacto que tú hiciste.

Lo miró con fijeza, destrozado. Yami lo vio con calma. La de claración tenía un peso enorme. Te compré. Yugi se retrajo ante esa afirmación primitiva de posesión. El dosel de la cama parecía dar vuel tas y Yugi se apoyó en el colchón para levantarse. Ese movimiento requirió de una fuerza de voluntad inmensa. Tenia tanto frío ahora, que sus dientes castañeteaban. Su silencio parecía hacer desaparecer la furia de Yami quien se inclinó y la tomó en sus brazos.

-Polly, no empecemos con discordia y amargura. No deberías temer lo que es natural entre unos esposos.

Un fuerte mareo hizo que Yugi dejara caer la cabeza hacia atrás. La voz de éste era sólo un zumbido cada vez más vago para el joven.

-Yami -susurró con voz ronca.

-Escúchame -murmuró con el aliento-. Lo que me hace arder es el deseo. No la lujuria. La lujuria no es generosa. . . toma y mancilla. Esa no es la manera en que yo iniciaría a mi esposi en los placeres del amor.

Yugi cerró los ojos cuando Yami le tocó la mejilla. Dijo algo brusco en árabe y le llevó un dedo a la frente, pero Yugi ya se hundía sin discutir en el vacío del olvido.

-¿Ya despierta? -le metieron un termómetro en la boca. Una cara extraña y no obstante familiar, apareció frente a Yugi-. ¿Sabe en dónde se encuentra hoy? No se preocupe, ya pasó por lo peor. Es muy raro ver tanta fiebre en un caso de gripe como el suyo -el acento escocés aumentó la sensación de desorientación de Yugi.

Por fin, le retiraron el termómetro. Yugi trató de moverse, pero descubrió que estaba tan débil como un gatito. Volteó la cabeza. A través del friso, entraba la luz del sol e iluminaba la alfombra. Había flores por doquier. De nuevo prestó atención a la en fermera.

-¿Cómo vino a dar aquí? -se sobresaltó al oír la aspereza de su voz.

-Veo que ha notado que no soy de aquí. Eso significa que se recupera. Me llamo Susan MacKenzie -sonrió-. Trabajo en el hospital de la ciudad de El Cairo. Me trajeron al palacio la primera noche, junto con todos los médicos que había en el hospital -rió al recordar lo-. La mitad de los habitantes de palacio estaba afuera de esa puerta, ¡provocó pánico general!

-¿En qué día estamos? -Yugi palideció aún más.

-Es sábado. No creo que recuerde lo que sucedió desde entonces. Ha estado delirando desde que cayó enfermo. Es una maravilla que nadie se haya percatado de que no estaba bien. Pero la gripe puede atacar de pronto y con todo el maquillaje que llevaba puesto, no habrían po dido saberlo sólo con verlo.

El cerebro entorpecido de Yugi recordó la ceremonia y la noche de bodas. Quiso morir de la vergüenza. Parecía que Yami no olvidaría nunca esa noche. Una enfermedad dramática en el lecho nup cial parecía ser el final adecuado para una boda desastrosa. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero estaba demasiado débil parra llorar.

-Debe ansiar ver a su esposo -parloteaba Susan MacKenzie-. Puede que pase un buen rato antes que venga. Hasta que terminó la fiebre, anoche, no lo dejó solo ni un minuto. Quizá esté durmiendo ahora... debe estar exhausto.

Yugi cerró los adoloridos párpados. ¿Qué otra alternativa le quedó a Yami más que la de jugar a ser el marido devoto?

Una hora después, bañado y peinado y casi sordo debido a la charla interminable de Susan, tomó algo de consomé de pollo. Después de dormir una siesta, Yugi despertó y descubrió a Atemu a su lado. El ado lescente de inmediato le tomó la mano con fervor y sus ajos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Me alegro tanto de que mejores, Yugi. Aun si Yami nunca me perdonara por las crueles palabras que te dije en mi enojo, me alegro. Por favor, créeme. Estoy tan contento -sollozó, embargada por la emoción. Yugi le palmeó el hombro y trató de apaciguar al chico. Parecía que Atemu estaba convencido de que su revelación era el motivo de la enfermedad. Yugi le dijo que esas eran tonterías.

-¿Cómo se enteró Yami de eso? Susan dijo que deliraba. Es pero no haber.. .

-Yo se lo confesé. Tuve remordimientos de conciencia -susurró Atemu-. Estaba furioso, ¿quién podría culparlo? ¿Qué haré si se lo dice a nuestro padre?

-Yo no me preocuparía por eso -sonrió Yugi.

-Repetí una horrible calumnia -Atemu suspiró de tristeza-. Me avergüenza reconocer que la creí. Ahora me doy cuenta de lo mal que hice por hacer caso a los chismes. Yami no es así.

Yugi no quedó convencido de la santidad de Yami, pero sonrió con la esperanza de que ya no se hablara del asunto, Atemu sonrió a su vez.

-No era que tú me desagradaras, no te conocía, pero Yami fue tan desdichado con Ryu -explicó-. Temí que tú también lo hicieras infeliz.

Yugi inhaló para cubrir su perplejidad. Al parecer, el hermano de Yami no se daba cuenta de que revelaba algo que Yugi no sabía.

-Sólo pensaba en tener hijos. Todo lo que hacía era llorar y estar deprimido -murmuró Atemu con enojo-. Estoy seguro de que tú eres distinto. Mi hermano es un hombre excelente.

Yugi sería demasiado tonto para no darse cuenta de lo que era obvio. ¿Cómo pudo ser feliz el primer matrimonio de Yami? Un matri monio sin hijos en la sociedad árabe para la cual los hijos son tan importantes, no pudo ser muy dichoso. Si Ryu no pudo adaptarse a su infertilidad, la relación debió ser muy tensa para Yami también. Pero debió amarlo mucho para no divorciarse de el o tomar otra esposo. En su posición, no podía haber otra explicación.


	10. Chapter 10

Contrato de Amor

Cuando la puerta se abrió, ambos se volvieron. Atemu miró a la figura impasible y se levantó con rapidez para salir del cuarto. Si Yugi hubiera tenido la fuerza suficiente, habría hecho lo mismo.

Se ruborizó. Yami nunca pareció tan lejano; estaba sombrío.

-Me alivia ver que has mejorado. Tu salud ha sido una gran preo cupación para todos nosotros.

Yugi bajó la cabeza. Antes, cuando Susan MacKenzie le dio un es pejo, se dio cuenta de que tenía un aspecto deplorable. ¿Cómo debía parecerle a Yami?

-Lo siento. He causado muchos problemas.

-¿Esa es la impresión que tienes de mí? ¿Te parezco un hombre que espera que su esposo enfermo se disculpe por lo imposible? No soy un hombre así. Si acaso debo culparte de algo, es de que no me hubieras comentado lo que te pasaba. ¿Por qué no me dijiste cómo te sentías?

Yugi se percató entonces de que debió tener fiebre durante la boda. Sólo cuando la tensión y la autodisciplina que se impuso desaparecie ron, en ese mismo cuarto; Yugi se dio cuenta de que estaba enfermo.

Arrugó una esquina de la sábana.

-Estabas ardiendo cuando te toqué. Debes haber sabido que esta bas enfermo -suspiró Yami-. Cuando desfalleciste, me sentí como un hombre que se dispone a cometer una violación.

Al oír esa confesión sorprendente, Yugi alzó la cabeza.

-No soy tan insensible como para hacer el amor con un hombre enfermo, sin importar lo que pienses de mí -afirmó, tenso.

-No lo creí -vio el reproche en sus expresivos ojos-. No pensé que. . : -de alguna parte, surgió el recuerdo de esos ojos cuando es tuvo enfermo. Hermosos y profundos que le inspiraron comparaciones líricas y sentimentales. Se le ocurrió que quizá las dijo en voz alta y quiso esconderse bajo la sábana. Claro, deliró. Sin duda debió decir tonterías.

Yami se sentó a su lado.

- Estaba muy tenso.

-A veces me parece que no tienes una buena opinión de mí. . . pero no necesitamos volver a hablar de esa noche de nuevo -decla ró-. Era obvio que no estabas en tus cinco sentidos. No te haré res ponder por lo que dijiste entonces.

Yugi reprimió su sonrisa. Yami estaba tan serio y prefería lo que en sus términos era un perdón muy generoso. Quizá sólo ahora comprendía lo mucho que lo ofendió esa noche.

-Tenemos mucho que discutir.

Yugi se tensó ya que no quería oír las mentiras que Yami sin duda le contó a su hermano acerca de su amante.

-Sin embargo, algunos asuntos pueden ser pospuestos hasta que estés más fuerte -decretó.

Dejaba que se olvidara la revelación inoportuna de Atemu. Era una jugada espléndida de un hábil diplomático, se dijo Yugi con amargura. Cuando Yami tocara el tema, la inmediatez del drama habría desa parecido y quizá, si no se defendía ahora, aumentaría su inocencia.

-Parece que siempre te estoy criticando -Yami lo tomó de la mano y lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-Supongo que crees que tienes motivos para ello -Yugi no estaba de humor para considerarse culpable y considerar desde el punto de vista de Yami lo sucedido antes y después de la boda.

-No. Lo que sucede es que he estado haciendo suposiciones, sal tando a. . . -dudó.

-¿Conclusiones? -terminó el chico, demasiado consciente de la manera como Yami le acariciaba la muñeca.

-¿Por qué no me explicaste antes que tu padre estaba endeudado? -frunció el ceño-. Yo no sabía nada al respecto. Tu familia parecía vivir con comodidad y en prosperidad.

-¿No sabías lo de papá? -Yugi parpadeó.

-Cuando visité a tu familia, no sabía nada de eso. Ahora sospecho que la dote del novio fue para tu padre y no para ti. ¿Es cierto? -urgió-. ¿Le diste el dinero?

Yugi sólo recordaba haber firmado unos documentos a petición de su padre.

-Supongo que sí, pero. . .

-Yo entendí que el dinero era para ti.

-¿Para mí? -repitió, atónito-. Dios mío, ¿qué habría hecho con eso?

-Yo creí que te habías convertido en toda una financiera con nues tro matrimonio. Creía que te casabas para enriquecerte, que tus padres te alentaron a ello. En vez de eso, ahora sé. . .

-¿Cómo lo sabes? -interrumpió.

-Hablaste mucho cuando tuviste fiebre- jadeó y le soltó los dedos de pronto.

Yugi se sonrojó.

-Ahora no importa, ¿verdad?

Yami se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a la ventana. A Yugi la sorprendió que le diera la espalda puesto que era un gesto poco ca balleroso en gente de su cultura. Pero Yami se volvió al empezar a hablar.

-Por el contrario -murmuró-. Ahora te percibo como eres. No te casaste por lucro personal, sino para beneficio de tu familia. Es na tural que esto altere mi punto de vista sobre ti y quizá note guste que te lo diga pero no tengo una buena opinión de los padres que pueden sonreír con tanta felicidad mientras obligan a su hijo a contraer ma trimonio con un desconocido.

-No fue así -murmuró Yugi.

-Olvidas que yo estaba presente. De tener menos prejuicios en tu contra, habría sospechado la verdad antes. Tu conducta es comprensi ble y explica las circunstancias. Tus padres fueron quienes te obliga ron a casarte.

-Yo tomé la decisión -insistió.

-No estoy de acuerdo -negó con énfasis-. Cuando uno toma una decisión, la acepta. Y tú no estabas en un estado de aceptación cuando te casaste conmigo.

Yugi no sabía a dónde quería llegar, así que no dijo nada. De cualquier modo, Yami decía la verdad. Deprimido por lo de Seto y muy preocupado por su familia, Yugi accedió a casarse. Nunca meditó la decisión, siempre rehuyó hacerlo. Recordó a Seto al pensar en el tormento sufrido en la boda y se preguntó por qué ya no sentía emoción. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ya no le dolía?

-Ahora debes concentrarte en recobrar tu energía -suspiró Yami-. Me he quedado mucho tiempo. Esa mujer que no deja de parlotear me lastimará los oídos. ¿Qué nunca guarda silencio?

-No, pero es amable. Me simpatiza -lo miró de modo ausente.

-Entonces cumplió su propósito. Pensé que estarías más contento con una enfermera inglesa.

-Gracias por las flores -susurró con timidez antes que Yami llegara a la puerta-. Son hermosas. . . nadie me dio flores antes. Dejó de pensar en Seto y se le ocurrió, al ver las flores, que esos regalos valían tanto como la visita formal que Yami le ofreció. No podía dejar que lo vieran descuidando a un esposo enfermo.

Sólo faltan doce semanas para que sea Navidad, pero, ¿quién lo creería? -Susan Mackenzie miró por la ventana el desierto lleno de sol-. Me muero de ganas de tener frío y de ponerme suéteres -siguió cepillando el cabello de Yugi-. ¿Extrañas la Navidad?

-Sí -los ojos de Yugi se inundaron de lágrimas.

-¡Sonríe! -ordenó Susan-. Ya casi estás repuesta. Lo que pasa es que estás deprimido por la gripe, eso es todo. Tan sólo han trans currido diez días desde que estuviste enfermo. Además, sé que estás harta de esta habitación. Es por eso que hoy recibirás una sorpresa.

Yugi ya había recibido demasiadas sorpresas esa semana. A veces veía a Yami hasta cuatro o cinco veces al día. En ocasiones él se quedaba sólo unos minutos, otras una hora. Nunca llegaba con las manos vacías. Le llevaba libros, revistas o flores. Pero casi siempre guardaba silencio y forzaba así a Yugi a charlar de tonterías.

Yami se caracterizaba por su reserva. Nunca se podía saber lo que pensaba. Parecía oír con mucho interés cualquier frivolidad que Yugi decía. El chico no dudaba de que fuera algo muy útil para hablar de negocios, pero también le parecía enervante.

Nunca estaba relajado en compañía del joven. Caminaba como un animal enjaulado. También guardaba una distancia de la cama que sugería que temía contagiarse.

Yugi recordó una y otra vez la conversación de diez días antes para buscar el origen de su tensión y de la menor intimidad entre ambos. Pero nunca lograba arrojar luz sobre el comportamiento de Yugi. Sospechaba que el que su esposo supiera que fue presionada a casarse con él, lo hería en su orgullo. Quizá le aseguró que lo veía de modo distinto, ya no como a un hombre materialista, pero, ¿por qué tenía Yugi la impresión de que un rubio interesado en su dinero habría planteado menos dificultades para él? Frunció el ceño. Eso era tan sólo uno de los imponderables de los que Yami parecía estar lleno.

-No eres curioso, ¿verdad? -prosiguió Susan-. ¿Qué no deseas saber de qué se trata la sorpresa? ¡Cenarás con tu esposo esta noche!

En vez de reaccionar con confusión, Yugi palideció. ¿Por qué hacía tal esfuerzo Yami? ¿Por un sentimiento de culpa? Al día siguiente partiría para Nueva York. Sin duda se reuniría, costara lo que costara, con su amante. Quizá viajaría con el. De pronto, sus ojos se arra saron de lágrimas y Yugi bajó la vista. Era la gripe lo que la ponía tan triste, ¿o no? Esas altas y bajas de ánimo no eran usuales en el. Leyó una carta de su hermano Joey en donde mencionaba que Seto pasó el fin de semana en Domino. Yugi suspiró y dejó la carta a un lado. La bombardeaban una serie de pensamientos que habrían sido impensables un mes atrás. Su respuesta física ante Yami le seña laba la falta de sentimientos por Seto, lo forzaba a cuestionarse. ¿Cómo pudo amar a Seto sin haber deseado nunca expresar ese amor con su cuerpo? Era algo increíble, pero eso sucedió durante los últimos cuatro años.

¿Acaso confundió el agrado, la admiración y la soledad con el amor?

Esa idea no lo hacía muy feliz, pero, ¿qué otra cosa podía ser? Extrañó muchísimo a Seto cuando éste fue a estudiar. Su compañerismo de niños desapareció en su vida adulta. Pero eso era normal en el crecimiento, ¿no? Seto fue muy maduro para su edad y el no, reconoció. Fue un adolescente tímido e introvertido que de pendió demasiado de Seto como amigo. ¿Acaso se aferró a ese sueño de adolescente?

Los resabios de ese mundo de sueños raros murieron el día de su boda. Claro que le dolió, aunque su amor por Seto hubiera sido impráctico e idealizado. En un sentido, el estar enamorado de Seto le proporcionó la seguridad de no enamorarse de otro hombre y durante todo ese tiempo se preocupó por Seto tanto como él por Yugi.

Si se hubiera tratado de un amor verdadero, no habría estado tan in defenso frente a Yami.

Cuando él llegó, Yugi leía, absorto, y no le oyó.

-¿Es apasionante? -preguntó él.

Yugi levantó la vista y el corazón le dio un vuelco comprensible. Yami vestía una camisa blanca y unos jeans entallados que se amol daban a sus caderas y largas piernas. El estómago de Yugi dio un salto mortal.

-¿Perdón?

-El libro -explicó Yami.

-Ah, eso -lo apartó-. No sabía que usaras jeans.

Yami encogió los hombros, tenso, y se puso una mano en la cadera.

-Como todavía no estás lo bastante fuerte como para vestirte, pensé que yo también vestiría con más informalidad.

Cuando Yugi empezó a pararse, Yami lo levantó en sus brazos de inmediato.

-Sabes, puedo caminar... ¡no soy un inválido! -protestó, jadeante.

-El doctor dijo que tomaras las cosas con calma. No puedes arries garte a tener una recaída. Nuestro clima no es benigno para los de salud delicada -sus ojos miraron el rostro ruborizado de Yugi.

Lo invadía un ligero mareo provocado por el aroma de Yami; su fuerza y color viriles penetraban a través de la delgada bata de Yugi. Empezó a palpitar y, cuando Yami lo colocó sobre una pila de co jines de seda en un gran cuarto austero, estaba demasiado tenso. El deseo era como una intoxicación febril de todos sus sentidos que la hacían sentir que, hasta no haber conocido a Yami. Mientras permaneció en la cama y su esposo se man tuvo alejado y cortés, fue más fácil negar que era tan vulnerable a él. Pero, cuando lo tocaba, sus engaños desaparecían. Era tan consciente de él, que parecía un dolor exquisito. Y, lo peor de todo, que una parte de sí se deleitaba con la aceleración de su pulso, la sequedad de su boca. Apartó la vista de Yami y reprimió esos sentimientos. Su poder lo aterraba tanto, porque señalaba su falta de emoción ante Seto.

Yami se sentó a su lado y la comida llegó, llevada por media do cena de sirvientes.

-Si hubiera sabido antes que estabas lo bastante recuperado como para acompañarme esta noche, habría pedido una mesa y sillas.

Vaya, ¿acaso Susan Mackenzie lo obligó a hacerle esa invitación? Las mejillas de Yugi se encendieron.

-Supongo que habrás notado que estas habitaciones no son muy modernas.

-Asumo que Ryu prefería un estilo más tradicional -Yugi des cartó la cuestión.

-Ryu y yo vivimos en una parte diferente del palacio -Yami se tensó-. Después de su muerte, escogí tener nuevos alrededores.

¿Acaso los antiguos aposentos eran sagrados ahora? Hacía mucho que Yugi había descartado la opinión de Atemu de que Yami fue infeliz con su primer esposo. Hacía cuatro años, Atemu sólo era un niño incapaz de hacer un juicio así. Lo que era más revelador era la sensibilidad de Yami respecto a cualquier recordatorio de Ryu.

¿Entonces, en dónde encajaba el hombre de París? Yami era un hom bre muy viril. Sus necesidades sexuales no habían disminuido con la muerte de su primer esposo. Por fortuna, eso a Yugi no le importaba, siempre y cuando le dejara en paz a el.

-En comparación con tu hogar, quizá esta te parece bastante pri mitiva -prosiguió pero Yugi apenas le prestaba atención-. Esas cosas nunca me han importado, mis necesidades son escasas. Nunca he sido un gran consumidor de bienes de lujo. Además, paso poco tiempo aquí.

Yugi estaba perplejo al ver que Yami estaba avergonzado y que trataba de conservar su aire acostumbrado de gravedad. Por alguna razón, notaba que su hogar tenía la calidez del castillo de Frankestein.

-Bueno, a mí me parece muy cómoda... acogedora -añadió Yugi generoso, como si no estuvieran sentados en una alfombra en medio de un cuarto casi vacío.

-Suelo comer con mi padre.

Era un extraño informe personal. Yami nunca hablaba de sí. Atemu le contó a Yugi que Yami pasó sus primeros años en el desierto, via jando con un tutor. A los diez años, ingresó a una academia militar en Arabia Saudita y concluyó su educación con una licenciatura en administración de empresas. Los dos hermanos tuvieron infancias muy distintas. El faraón Akunancamon quiso evitar que los pe ligros de la influencia occidental ejercieran un efecto demasiado grande en su hijo y heredero. Pero Yugi creía que la niñez de Yami fue poco alegre, muy disciplinada, con poca atención por parte de los padres por los intereses personales de su hijo. Eso explicaba que aún ahora mos trara tanta seriedad.

-No tenías que cenar conmigo -Yugi dejó de pensar en él-. Después de todo, me dijiste que eso estaría en la lista de cosas prohibidas. Claro, Tristan siempre come con Iñaki cuando está en casa; supongo que habrá adquirido malas costumbres por haberse educado en Inglaterra.

Al oír la referencia a su hermano, Yami se tensó.

-No niego que Tristan esté más accidentalizado, pero ahora no quiero hablar de él.

-¿Por qué? A mí me parece muy agradable -insistió Yugi.

-El arte de ser agradable es una de las cualidades de Tristan -levantó una ceja con sarcasmo-. Tiene un encanto infinito con los miembros de tu sexo cuando lo desea. Bueno, como sabes, mañana me marcho a Nueva York -Yugi sólo sonrió, no podía hablar-. Cuando regrese, quizá hayas alterado algunas cosas aquí. Tienes carta blanca. Desearía que te sintieras en casa durante el tiempo que permanezcas aquí-con cluyó con suavidad.

Fue como un piquete de alacrán. Durante el tiempo que permanezcas aquí. ¿Acaso se refería con discreción a un futuro divorció? Su matrimonio ni siquiera había empezado y Yami ya planeaba termi narlo. Yugi fue consumido por una rabia feroz.

-Dime, ¿cuánto tiempo esperas que me sienta como en mi casa? -exigió saber-. Por favor, no hables con acertijos. Si quieres un di vorcio, sólo tienes que decirlo.

Yami no reaccionó ante su furia Lo miró con calma.

-Por ahora no estoy pensado en un divorcio.

-Entonces, ¿para qué diste esperanzas? -replicó, atónito por la frialdad del hombre-. Me gustaría que hubiera un límite de tiempo a esa oración.

-Bueno, hasta que nos cansemos mutuamente, entonces -susurró-. Estas atracciones se marchitan tan rápido como las flores que florecen en el desierto después de la lluvia. Lo que existe entre nosotros terminará con la misma rapidez. No sería justo de mi parte fingir lo contrario. No deseo herir tus sentimientos, Yugi.

Esta contempló su vaso de limonada. ¿Cómo podía hablar con una sencillez tan brutal y hacerlo además con aparente sinceridad? ¿Acaso alguna vez podría entender a Yami? Yugi temblaba ante tan contra dictorias emociones. Lo que prevalecía era el odio. Su orgullo se rebelaba ante la insinuación de que era sólo un objeto sexual, del que se podía gozar y desechar a capricho. Yami no parecía luchar por su matrimonio. Nunca lo consideró una atadura permanente. Pero el decirlo con tanta franqueza, lastimaba mucho a Yugi.

-No tienes ese poder -replicó con los labios apretados. -Quizá ahora practiques la misma sinceridad conmigo -lo observó con ojos insondables y brillantes-. En relación a Seto.

-¿Seto? -el cerebro de Yugi le dio vueltas.


	11. Chapter 11

Contrato de Amor

-¿Seto? -el cerebro de Yugi le dio vueltas.

-Lo llamaste cuando delirabas. A no ser porque estabas enfermo, te habría pedido esta explicación antes -Yami habló con dureza-. Así que deseo saber exactamente cuál era tu relación con ese hombre.

Yugi palideció y se ruborizó. ¿Llamó a Seto? ¿Acaso su incons ciente se debatió entre sus sentimientos ambiguos? Observó los rasgos sombríos de Yami. Así que a eso se debía su reserva y tensión, pensó el joven. Parecía que Yami sospechaba que su es poso no era tan puro como lo requerían sus ideas medievales. En realidad lo que quería preguntarle era si se había acostado con Seto.

-¡Yugi!

-Mi relación con Seto no es de tu incumbencia -lo encaró con valor-. Compraste mi futuro desechable, no mi pasado.

-¿Estas enamorado de él? -se levantó-. Te exijo una respuesta. ¡Eres mi esposo!

Pero sólo cuando te conviene lo soy, pensó Yugi con rabia. Ena morado. Enamorado del amor. ¿Eso fue lo que le pasó? De todos modos no era asunto de Yami.

-¡Mírame! No me dirijo a tu nuca. Te exijo una respuesta. Es mi derecho -le aseguró, serio.

-¿Qué te importa si estoy enamorado de él con locura? -se mo lestó el joven.

-¿Y acaso así esperas establecer una relación conmigo? -la furia se reflejaba en todo el cuerpo y la actitud de Yami-. Me dije que no te juzgaría antes de haberte escuchado, pero fui un tonto al haber dudado de mi propia percepción.

Parecía un látigo a punto de estallar. Yugi pisaba terrenos peli grosos. Por malicia, quiso confirmar sus sospechas, pero contuvo su malévolo impulso. Puesto que era obvio que Seto no correspondió a sus sentimientos, ¿adquiriría el una actitud patética? No podría vengarse de esa manera. Se dio cuenta de que el perder los estribos no lo ayudó en nada.

-Por el amor de Dios, sólo estaba bromeando -se irritó-. ¿A caso esto será un drama en tres actos?

-¿Bromeando? -Yami se puso en cuclillas frente a el. Lo tomó de la mano y sus ojos lo miraron con fijeza-. Explícame la broma -invitó.

-Broma no fue la palabra correcta -corrigió, desesperado-. No entiendes...

-Hazme entender -apretó más los dedos.

-Seto y yo crecimos juntos. En realidad. . . es sólo un amigo.

-No creo que esa sea toda la explicación -la miró con los ojos entrecerrados-. Creo que ese hombre te atrajo -replicó Yami con calma-. Y a no ser porque yo me aparecí. . . -le puso una mano en la nuca y lo hizo reclinarse sobre los cojines con la presión de su propio cuerpo—. Pero, es raro que no me haya divertido con... tu broma.

-No se suponía que fuera una broma -frustrado, trató de zafarse de él.

-La diplomacia no es uno de tus talentos -sonrió con malicia-. Trataste de ponerme celoso... eres transparente, Yugi. Pero, ¿cómo podría tener celos de mi esposo? Me perteneces, no puedes ir a nin guna parte sin mi permiso.

-No trataba de ponerte celoso -rabió, enojado por su interpre tación de su conducta-. Y no soporto que digas que te pertenezco.

-Es un hecho... ¿por qué discutir al respecto? -al verlo mirar hacia la puerta, añadió-. Los sirvientes no entrarán a menos que lo ordene.

-¿Y qué tal si grito? -amenazó, tensándose para poner rígido el cuerpo y no derretirse junto al de Yami.

-Pensarán que eres muy apasionado conmigo o que te estoy golpeando -rió-. Pero ninguna de esas dos posibilidades los hará cruzar el umbral.

Yugi se percató de la forma amenazadora en que lo veía. Estaba aterrado por responder a él. Todo lo que Yami merecía, era frial dad, indiferencia y desprecio. Yami besó sus labios con urgencia y brevedad.

-¡No! -Yugi volteó la cabeza y luchó contra la aceleración de su pulso.

-Desde el principio, hubo deseo entre ambos -le acarició la mejilla-. Llegará un día en que la última palabra que desees pronunciar frente a mí sea no -declaró. Volvió a capturar su boca, sin prisa, con maestría y luego con insistencia y dulzura. Yugi se derri tió. No podía rechazarlo. En unos cuantos segundos se perdió en la violenta mezcla de sensaciones y emociones que la invadía. Se aferró a él al sentir cómo le acariciaba el esbelto cuerpo.

Al soltarlo, Yami tenía la respiración alterada y observó las mejillas ruborizadas de Yugi y el deseo en sus ojos.

-Y es una palabra que no usas cuando más deberías usarla- Yami sonrió con arrogancia divertida-. Pero yo no debo empezar lo que no puedo concluir. Todavía estás convaleciente. ¡Cómo de searía que no lo estuvieras!

Yugi se envolvió de nuevo en la bata, lo invadía una debilidad estremecedora en las piernas.

-¿Tienes que verme como si te hubiera atacado a la fuerza? -preguntó con sequedad-. Por lo menos, sé sincero contigo mismo.

-Te sorprendería enterarte de lo sincero que puedo ser conmigo -susurró con amargura-. Ahora sé lo que siente un prostituto.

Después de una pausa, lo desconcertó al reír, divertido. Yugi trató de levantarse, pero Yami lo evitó al retenerlo por la cintura.

-Perdóname. No fue amable de mi parte reír ante tu comen tario -concedió-. Pero a veces, cuando tratas de ser muy duro, eres muy gracioso. ¿Se suponía que debía molestarme? ¿Quedar im presionado?

-Supongo que no, gracias a tu experiencia -rabió Yugi-. Pero no tengo planes de unirme al grupo. Si fueras un hombre decente, me dejarías en paz. ¿Puedes quitarme las malditas manos de encima? -se percató de que Yami estaba furioso.

-Qué bueno que ya estoy acostumbrado a que primero hables y después pienses. Pero te advierto que tu lengua te meterá en proble mas uno de estos días.

-No podrás mantenerme callado- jadeó Yugi, furioso-. No quie res una esposo. . . nunca lo deseaste. Ambos sabemos que planeas un divorcio. Puesto que has sido muy franco, yo te imitaré. No entraré en el juego, Yami. No compartiré tu lecho sólo porque no tengas algo mejor que hacer cuando estés aquí. Nuestro matrimonio es una farsa y, si me presionas, no me amoldaré a este absurdo de nin guna forma. Te lo advierto desde ahora.

-No me amenaces -habló con voz suave y aterciopelada-. Nunca me amenaces -lo observó en silencio y Yugi se alarmó-. Debo con fesar que olvidé las tonterías que te contó mi hermano -suspiró exasperado y lo soltó.

Lo que preocupó tanto a Yugi esos días era sólo algo trivial para Yami, El chico lo encaró, desafiante.

-Por favor, no insultes mi inteligencia con las mentiras que tu amo roso hermano se tragó con tanta alegría.

-¿Me conoces tan poco, acaso? -su mirada altiva lo hizo rubo rizar-. Creí que conocerías un poco mejor mi carácter.

¿Cómo? Era una masa de contradicciones. Tenía una mente como un laberinto, una mente que hubiera envidiado un intrigante Borgia y que confundía a Yugi.

-Ese hombre no existe en mi vida -habló con frialdad-. No pre tendo hacerte creer que he sido un monje, pero no me acostaré con mi esposo y luego con otro. El solo hecho de pensarlo me llena de asco. No seré infiel mientras esté casado.

Yugi no pudo sostenerle la mirada. Estaba furioso. Yami tenía nueve vidas felinas. Para cuando se le tendía la trampa, ya estaba en lugar seguro. Había terminado con su amante y todo de bido a la astucia del faraón Akunankamon. Entra Yugi, sale el rubio. Pero Yugi estaba indignado pues estaba convencido de que Yami tenía intenciones de seguir con su aventura. Ahora, sólo ansiaba escapar.

-Estoy cansado.

-Quédate en tu sitio.

-No, considero que hemos agotado el tema -murmuró.

-Aunque no te preocupó mucho mientras estuviste en mis brazos, ¿verdad? -añadió Yami, sombrío-. De seguro hay forma de que nos tratemos mejor que así.

Los ojos de Yugi se llenaron de lágrimas. Estaba muy confundido, pero se negaba a que lo humillara la sospecha de que Yami no buscaba una relación íntima con el. No se le podía acusar de no confiar en él. No cuando era obvio que ocuparía el puesto de amante dentro del matrimonio.

-Pareces fatigado -suspiró-. Esta velada ha sido demasiado pre sionante para ti.

Antes que Yugi pudiera protestar, lo levantó en brazos y lo llevó a su cama sin decir una palabra.

-Te llamaré por teléfono desde allá.

-No te molestes -replicó con amargura-. No fingiremos, ¿re cuerdas? Y no quiero recordatorios.

-Como quieras.

Si hubiera azotado la puerta al salir, Yugi se habría sentido mejor. Pero Yami no obedecía impulsos infantiles. Era demasiado disci plinado y controlado. La cena fue tan desastrosa como su matrimonio y la noche de bodas. No había puntos en común entre ellos. Yami no permitiría que los hubiera. No cedería ni un ápice en las condi ciones que dictó en Japon

Pero Yugi no tenía su desapego. No podía aceptar que Yami esperaba que le permitiera que le hiciera el amor. Lo que empeoraba todo era que lo deseaba, como nunca lo hizo con Seto. Lo que faltó en su relación con Seto estaba demasiado patente en su relación con Yami: atracción sexual.

Cuando el almuecín llamó para el primer rezo del alba, Yugi seguía despierto, intentando entender sus emociones y el dolor herido que sub yacía en todas sus respuestas ante Yami.


	12. Chapter 12

Contrato de Amor

-Te prestaré algo -sonrió Iñaki-. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que no tenías traje de baño? Yo debo tener una docena -aventó unos cuantos sobre la cama-. Me muero por usarlos de nuevo. Yugi sonrió pues el embarazo apenas se notaba en el esbelto cuerpo de Iñaki.

-¿No puedes usarlos ahora?

-Siempre estoy muy cansado durante los primeros meses -Iñaki frunció la nariz-. Es una desgracia -sus ojos se ensombrecie ron-. Tristan es muy activo, le encantan los deportes y acostarse tarde. No soy muy divertido cuando estoy asi y no debería quejarme de que esté fuera de casa tanto tiempo. No soy muy atrac tivo así.

-Dices tonterías -protestó Yugi, acalorado. Pero Iñaki estaba inconsolable. Así que se puso el traje de baño para no ver la tensión en el.

Tristan podía estar en casa, pero rara vez se le encontraba allí. En los últimos quince días, Yugi visitó una docena de veces a Iñaki y siempre lo halló solo y agradecido por tener compañía. Era obvio que la vida junto al exuberante Tristan no era fácil.

Por fin, Yugi concedió que lo que sintió por Seto no fue más que el cariño de hermanos. Debió darse cuenta de ello mucho antes.

Yami regresaría ese fin de semana. Yugi no tenía noticias de él. Lo enfurecía que él dominara sus pensamientos cuando estaba au sente. Pero, ¿en qué otra cosa podía pensar? Sólo estudiaba árabe una hora al día y Atemu iba a un colegio exclusivo en el Cairo y por las tardes veía televisión o recibía amigos de su misma edad.

-¿En dónde están las niñas? -preguntó Yugi al no verlas jugar en el patio en donde estaba la piscina.

-Con su niñera. Me agotaron esta mañana. Debí invitarte -dudó Iñaki-. Te gustan mucho los niños, ¿verdad?

-Fue algo necesario, ya que tuve hermanos más chicos que yo -rió Yugi-. Además, tus hijas son preciosas.

Se metió en la piscina y le encantó la frescura del agua. Después de nadar varias vueltas, se puso a flotar. Tenía puestos unos anteojos de sol que le protegían los ojos del intenso brillo.

-Eres un buen amigo -notó Iñaki de pronto-. No haces pre guntas aun cuando sabes que algo anda mal. Me alegro de que tengas tanto tacto.

Yugi apretó los labios para no mostrar su sorpresa. No merecía el halago ya que no sospechó que hubiera dificultades entre Iñaki y Tristan, todas las parejas tienen altas y bajas. Estaba demasiado ansioso por sus problemas para ser demasiado observadora.

-Si hay algo que yo pueda hacer...

-Eres muy amable, pero todo resultará bien -le aseguró Iñaki, tenso.

¿Qué funcionaría? Yugi tuvo la sensación de que la creía más informada de lo que estaba en realidad. Era frustrante. Eso lo hizo pen sar en Ruy, de la que seguía sin saber nada. ¿Y si se lo preguntaba a Iñaki?

-¿Te importa si te pregunto cómo era Ryu?

-¿Ruy? =repitió la sorprendido.

-Yami nunca lo menciona y no quiero preguntárselo -confesó Yugi-. ¿Lo conociste bien? Supe que murió poco después de que te casaras con Tristan.

-Sólo lo vi unas cuantas veces. Siendo adolescente, pasaba los ve ranos aquí cuando mis padres estaban en el extranjero. Eso fue para que Tristan y yo nos conociéramos mejor -explicó.

-Pero Yami no conoció a Ryu sino hasta que se casó con el, ¿verdad?

-El príncipe Yami es muy anticuado -Iñaki hizo una mue ca-. Ryu fue criado de modo estricto-suspiró-. Era hermoso, muy callado, muy introvertido.

-Atemu me dijo que con frecuencia estaba muy deprimido.

-Sí, es cierto -Iñaki palideció-. Se... trastornó un poco por sus deseos de tener un hijo. Amaba mucho a Yami... lo idolatraba. Tristan lo odiaba. Dijo que el cambió a Yami para siempre... no lo sé. Siempre he conocido a Yami como el hombre que es ahora. . . -volvió la cabeza con alivio al oír pasos que se acercaban.

Tristan se dirigía a la piscina, vestido con un elegante traje blanco. Tenía actitud bonachona. Cuando vio a Yugi, puso una cara de teatral asombró.

-¡No lo puedo creer! Es Yugi, la ilusión. Oímos cosas acerca de ti, hablamos de ti, pero, ¿cuándo te vemos? -sonrió-. Pero desde tu llegada has sido una rara diversión. Te lo puedo asegurar.

-Yugi está con frecuencia aquí. ¿Por qué dices eso? -Iñaki se tensó, evitando mirar a su extrovertido marido-. ¿Qué va a pen sar de ti?

-Estaba bromeando -rió-. No tengo que tratar a Yugi como si fuera un invitado. No necesito decirle que estoy encantado de que esté aquí. Pero si yo fuera tú, Yugi. . . -se puso en cuclillas y adoptó un tono confidencial-, me iría de aquí a toda velocidad. Quizá ya hayas notado que Yami no es el hombre más liberado que existe y tiene la tendencia a creer que ningún hombre puede verte sin que sea inspirado por el tipo de pensamientos íntimos que considera exclusi vos de él. ¿Por qué otro motivo me prohibió ir a visitarte cuando estuviste enfermo? Hasta objetó que te mandara flores... pero yo desobede...

-¿Flores? -repitió Yugi, mareado.

-En este preciso instante, Yami trata de encontrarte -prosiguió, sin darse cuenta de lo que reveló-. Créeme, no creo que quiera encontrar petróleo en mi piscina.

Tristan mandó las flores. Yugi habría podido ahogarse de tristeza. Pero se concentró en las otras palabras de Tristan.

-¿Yamo regresó? -estaba tenso-. ¿Antes de tiempo? Salió de la piscina e Iñaki le tendió una bata de felpa.

-Te enviaré tu ropa después -ofreció Iñaki.

Yugi se exprimió el cabello con nerviosismo. Yami llegó cinco días antes y el ni siquiera oyó el jet. ¿Cómo diablos no lo oyó?

Corrió hacia el palacio, temeroso. Estaba molesto por haber descu bierto lo de las flores. También lo alteraba saber que Ryu parecía haber sido el esposo perfecto, no se tomaba en cuenta su tristeza comprensible por no poder tener hijos. Hermoso, silencioso, adorado. Yugi se detuvo al entrar en la habitación. Se quitaba la bata, cuando la puerta se abrió.

Los penetrantes ojos violetas miraron con ardor a Yugi.

Yugi se cubrió de nuevo en un movimiento defensivo.

-¿Has estado nadando?

-Sí -habló con dureza, tenso por la mirada ferviente de Yami-. No oí que el jet aterrizara.

-Lo hicimos en el aeropuerto. Tenía que resolver unos asuntos en el Cairo -se quitó Toda su atención se concentró en el joven al cruzar el cuarto.

Tomó los bordes de la bata y los separó con lentitud. La deslizó por los hombros para dejarla caer al suelo. Sus ojos ardían de deseo. Un segundo después, Yugi se halló en sus brazos y su protesta fue ahogada por la insistente posesión de la boca de Yami. Devastado por el beso, Yugi tembló. Lo hacía estremecerse de la cabeza a los pies con la fuerza de su pasión. Su respuesta fue intuitiva, espontá nea. Por unos momentos, sólo existió el abrazo de ese hombre.

Yami le bajó el traje de baño. Gruñó con satisfacción al acariciar con los pulgares su cuerpo. Yugi sintió que caería al suelo y tuvo que aferrarse de sus hombros para no hacerlo. Yami dejó de besarlo sólo para levantarlo en brazos y colocarlo en la cama.

Yugi se cubrió con las manos. Yami se apartó y empezó a desvestirse.

-Compensado con este entusiasmo, puedo ser clemente -susurró con voz ronca-. A pesar de que estabas tenso en nuestra noche de bodas, habrías resultado ser un compañero deseoso a no ser porque la providencia te envió una enfermedad.

-¡Mentira! -replicó, con los ojos abiertos por la impresión.

-Me encantará probarte lo contrario. Creo que el hacer las veces de mártir amenazado por la lujuria de su esposo será un papel que te costará trabajo desempeñar cuando vuelvas a salir de este cuarto

Yami se inclinó y lo tomó de un tobillo para evitar que escapara al otro extremo de la cama. Estaba muy divertido-. Pero confieso que no esperaba que hicieras que esto fuera tan gracioso.

Yugi trató de patearlo. Estaba fúrico. Pero Yami no lo soltó y lo miró con tan buen humor que Yugi se enfureció aún más.

-Qué tonto fui al no adivinarlo. Es probable que esto sea tu fantasía.

-¿Fan... fantasía? -repitió, atónito.

-Tu cruel esposo que te toma a la fuerza y que permanece indiferente a tus súplicas -aclaró con sarcasmo aterciopelado.

Yugi se quedó boquiabierto y mudo por una vez.

Yami sólo le soltó el tobillo cuando se reclinó en la cama y apri sionó el cuerpo agitado.

-¿No vas a gritar ahora? -lo provocó-. Entonces, puedo ver tu dilema. El maldito seductor sólo te inspira una supuesta aversión. No me gusta desacreditar tu actuación, ya que tienes un talento inmenso para el drama, pero hasta la fecha, no ha sido una actuación convincente.

Sus desafíos lo enfurecieron. Sus ojos estaban encendidos y Yugi alzó la mano para abofetearlo. Pero Yami no lo dejo.

-No -habló como si le enseñara una lección básica a un niño rebelde.

Yugi lloró de furia y de tristeza. Si lo hubiera abofeteado, habría sido su primer acto de violencia en la vida, pero todavía lo deseaba y sentía haber fallado.

-¡Bestia odiosa! -exclamó.

Yami le rozó las yemas de los dedos con los dientes y acarició la palma con la lengua hasta llegar al centro en donde le dio un beso cálido.

-Hace casi un mes que estamos casados. He sido muy paciente.

-¡No me has preguntado cómo me siento yo! -Yugi temblaba y es taba tenso al mismo tiempo. La erótica seducción de la caricia lenta inundó de deseo su estómago.

-¿Llena de vida? -se burló-. Creo que no se puede discutir que tienes un alto nivel de energía.

-¡Esto es degradante! -replicó con desprecio.

Los ojos de Raschid brillaron con un violeta intenso y él le mordió el índice, jugando.

-Un hombre tendría que colgarte de los tobillos sobre un pozo seco para que le dijeras la verdad, pero por fortuna para ti, soy mucho más sutil -rodó sobre el, aprisionándolo con su cuerpo musculoso, y colocó una mano bajo la nuca-. Creo que has pasado mucho tiempo dormid, Yugi, y seré yo quien te despierte -recalcó con decisión.

-No puedo detenerte, ¿verdad? -rugió.

-Pero es que no quieres detenerme -lo retó y con la mano le quitó el traje de baño.


	13. Chapter 13

Contrato de Amor

Inclinó la cabeza sobre la suave piel que antes acarició. Su cabello contrastaba con la blanca piel de Yugi y éste, atormentado por la vista, cerró los ojos. La lengua de Yami tocó las puntas y sus manos acariciaron cada parte de su cuerpo con una ternura que fue demasiado para el joven. Sus besos y caricias le provocaron un placer indescriptible y ardiente. Pronto, sólo fue consciente de la satinada piel de él, de su sedoso cabello y de la excitación febril que acababa con todo pen samiento racional. Luego ya no necesitó alentarlo para que Yugi lo besara y lo abrazara.

Yami le acarició el vientre. Era una caricia tan íntima que Yugi jamás la imaginó. Se arqueó hacia él para invitar a una exploración mayor. Empezó a gemir y tembló de deseo, con un deleite que au mentaba con cada segundo que transcurría.

Con espontaneidad, le besó el hombro y se undió en el aroma a sándalo de su piel. Yami lo acarició hasta hacerlo perder el control. El deseo era como una espiral interminable que subía cada vez más hasta que Yugi fue invadido por una insoportable tensión que lo hizo hundir las uñas, sin querer, en la espalda musculosa de Yami.

-Entrégate a mí -pidió él con voz ronca.

Yugi lo besó y Yami correspondió con un ansia que lo de rritió. Le separó los muslos con la pierna y lo urgió a que se alzara para recibirlo. Yugi respondió, invadido por el deseo. Yami lo hizo suyo sin dudarlo y lo punzada de dolor disminuyó en parte el frenesí del chico. Yami le besó la boca para ahogar su grito de rechazo y Yugi cruzó la barrera sin remordimiento. Bajo la rítmica posesión, Yugi alcanzó la alta planicie hacia la que se dirigía, con una explo sión de éxtasis y cayó en el placer avasallador como si hubiera estado esperando ese momento toda la vida. Yami llegó al mismo punto en silencio, jadeando y con el corazón acelerado.

Lo contempló con gravedad y deleite. Luego le besó las húmedas sienes.

-Me complaces -murmuró en voz baja.

Esas palabras terminaron con la satisfacción de Yugi y lo hicieron volver a la realidad y odiarse. Trató de apartase, pero Yami se le adelantó.

Cuando bajó de la cama, Yugi se cubrió con la sábana. La silueta de Yami se delineaba en las sombras de la tarde. Yugi hundió la cara en una almohada, la incredulidad y la vergüenza lo inundaban.

Yami previó su rendición, su goce. Se sentía débil y humillado. Dios, perdió el control. No se quedó con nada.

-Yugi...- el colchón se hundió a su lado-. Mi lecho no es un escondrijo y no eres un animalito asustado. Siéntate.

El interpelado notó cómo de pronto su propia cama se convirtió en la de Yami. Se volvió, reacia, y quedó pasmado al ver el río de esmeraldas y diamantes que Yami tenía en la mano.

-Lo escogí para ti en Nueva York -le abrochó el collar con delicadeza y Yugi se estremeció al sentir las piedras frías sobre su acalorada piel. Una llamada telefónica habría sido más barata. Yugi se aclaró la garganta y susurró:

-Es fantástico.

-Hay pendientes y un brazalete que hacen juego -explicó.

Yugi estaba invadido por la náusea al verse recompensada por haber capitulado como un concubino favorito. Lo miro con sospecha. ¿Qué fue Yami a hacer en Nueva York? Si se hubiera atrevido, le habría devuelto las joyas diciéndole que las conservara para su próximo amante.

Se envolvió en la sábana y escapó al baño. Se miro en el espejo. Parecía ser el mismo, pero sabía que nunca volvería a serlo. Miró el resplandeciente collar y se lo quitó con dedos temblorosos. El deseo le hizo perder la cordura. Pero... ¡Cómo deseó a Yami! Molesto, amargado, asustado o infeliz; no había diferencia. De todos modos lo deseaba ¿Qué le hizo él? ¿Qué locura lo invadía, cuando lo tocaba?

Inmersa en sus pensamientos, se metió bajo el chorro frescos de la ducha. Un minuto después, unos brazos fuertes lo abrazaron por detrás.

-¿Yami? -exclamó.

-Te puedo asegurar que nunca compartirás la ducha con alguien más.

-Tampoco quiero compartirla contigo. ¿Acaso hay escasez de agua?

-Yugi -imploró entre risas-, no me hagas reír.

Lo besó hasta hacerle perder el aliento. Parecía que el centro de gravedad desaparecía y Yugi tuvo que aferrarse a él. Después, no supo cuándo salió de la ducha. Yami lo acostó en la suave alfom bra y lo tomó con pasión. Yugi lo abrazó lleno de deseo y todas sus inhibiciones desaparecían frente a ese placer que lo invadía. Después, unos dedos acariciaron su piel sudorosa con ternura alternada con salvaje sensualidad.

Era un sueño que Yugi quería censur. Pero lo era... era ese hombre, indefenso en el abrazo de un hombre, hechizado por una atracción sexual tan poderosa, que la hacía traicionar los principios en los que siempre creyó.


	14. Chapter 14

Contrato de Amor

Era un sueño que Yugi quería censur. Pero lo era... era ese hombre, indefenso en el abrazo de un hombre, hechizado por una atracción sexual tan poderosa, que la hacía traicionar los principios en los que siempre creyó.

-¡Sonríe! -un dedo le acarició el tembloroso labio inferior. Yugi se apartó y se cubrió con una toalla.

-Puede que tenga que soportar todo lo demás, pero no tengo por qué sonreír.

-Repite eso -Yami volvió a tirar de el con indolencia. Pero el chico apretó los dientes-. Veo que sufres de un fervor masoquista -murmuró con voz sedosa-. Me pregunto cuál es el motivo de tu silencio.

Yugi se dirigió a la cama, la alisó y se deslizó bajo las sábanas mientras oía que Yami se bañaba. La sábana olía a él... era un aroma evocador, íntimo, del cual no podía escapar. Yugi lo inhaló hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que hacía; tuvo ganas de llorar. Pero re cordó que Ryu había llorado sin parar, así que reprimió el impulso de hacerlo.

Tiempo después, Yami apartó la sábana y lo hizo volverse con manos frescas. Le robó un beso antes que el pudiera objetar.

-No puedo quedarme -admitió-. Tengo que presentar un informe a mi padre. Cenaré con él. Trataré de no tardarme.

-Tómate la noche entera -le sugirió-. Me sorprende que me hayas dedicado algo de tiempo en tu horario tan ocupado.

-Para algunas cosas siempre hay tiempo -rió con suavidad. No lo molestó su furia, pero tuvo la consideración de cubrirlo de nuevo. Yugi se sentó y se puso la sábana bajo las axilas.

-Creo que tengo derecho a un cuarto propio. Hay una docena de habitaciones disponibles.

-Pero entonces sería un inconveniente ir a buscarte -con calma terminó de vestirse No parecía afectarlo la tensión del ambiente.

-Te odio por esto -Yugi ventiló su rabia y frustración-. Nunca he odiado a nadie en mi vida, pero te odio a ti -atacó con sentimiento.

-¿Una categoría sólo para mí? Me siento honrado y lo entiendo. Fue muy desconsiderado de mi parte no pensar en tus sentimientos y haberlo convertido en una violación -lo miró con intensidad y se ñaló con serenidad-: Ahora, estarás a salvo en la ducha.

Cuando salió, Yugi quedó seguro de que lo olvidó por completo, al igual que trató de olvidarlo durante las dos últimas semanas. Lo trataba como a un compañero en una aventura sin importancia. No se sentía como un esposo. El no se comportaba como un esposo. Pero Yami le advirtió que así sería con anticipación. Le advirtió que el amor no tendría lugar en su unión. Y el aceptó esos términos... aun si no fue con plena conciencia.

En el instante en que Yami salió del cuarto, la furia de Yugi fue sustituida por una insoportable soledad. Había hecho un pacto con el diablo. Le estaba costando más que su libertad. Lo despojaba de su paz mental, de su orgullo. Necesitaba esos fingimientos que Yami despreciaba. Lo que no podía soportar era que lo tratara con desapego. Era como un rechazo.

Regresó muy tarde. Yugi no lo oyó entrar en el recibidor. Al verlo, a la luz de la lámpara a su lado, su pulso se aceleró. Se dijo que sólo era miedo.

-Llegaron unos invitados inesperados -explicó-. Habría sido una descortesía retirarme antes.

Yugi encogió los hombros. Su emotividad anterior era ahora una fría indiferencia.

-No necesitas darme explicaciones.

-Me parece cortés hacerlo -entrecerró los ojos. Fue Yugi quien se ruborizó. Trató de levantarse, pero Yami le puso una mano sobre la suya y se sentó frente a el.

-No me gustó saber que no saliste del palacio durante mi ausen cia. Sólo tenías que pedir un auto.

-Hasta ahora, no sentí deseos de hacerlo.

-Seguramente te habría divertido un paseo. No vives en la Bastilla -comentó con sequedad-. Es malo que estés encerrado des pués de tu enfermedad.

-Nadie me dijo que podía pedir un auto; además, ¿a dónde habría ido? No tengo dinero.

-Debí pensar en esas cosas -se sonrojó un poco-. Tienes mo tivos para quejarte.

-No me estoy quejando. Sólo te señalo los hechos.

-Debí llamarte por teléfono. Habrías podido recordármelo -sus piró-. No suelo tener malos modales.

Yugi se tensó al ver que consideraba un deber de cortesía llamar a su esposo por teléfono estando de viaje.

-Está bien, en realidad no me fijé siquiera.

-Ahora me siento debidamente castigado, Yugi -sonrió de modo inesperado-. Una omisión deliberada que no es notada, es un castigo justo.

La fuerza de su carisma casi lo hizo romper su coraza de hielo. Quería sonreírle de vuelta. La atracción de Yami era tanto más poderosa cuanto que no se daba cuenta de ello. Yugi lo comparó con su hermano Tristan, cuyo encanto era calculado y pre sumido. Yami era un hombre culto y cínico, pero nunca adoptaría el aire de languidez aburrida de Tristan. Su energía y fría austeridad atraían mucho a Yugi.

-Mañana te llevaré al Cairo. Allí hay tiendas de muebles -ob servó los sombríos alrededores-. Nunca he vivido aquí ni he usado este cuarto antes.

Era típico de Yami que fuera un modelo de conducta educada y razonable. El amante apasionado había desaparecido. Yugi se es tremeció de anticipación y se levantó con rapidez.

-Bien, me voy a dormir, a menos de que tengas alguna objeción.

-Ve a la cama si quieres -lo observó con expresión insondable-. Tengo que trabajar.

Al llegar a la puerta, Yugi se volvió. Lo vio parado frente a la ventana. Inmóvil, solo. No lo necesitaba, no necesitaba de nadie. Pero el haberlo visto sin que Yami se percatara de ello, no lo dejó dormir. Era la una de la mañana y él seguía trabajando. Yugi abrazó la almohada.

Muebles, pensó, incrédula. Hablaba de comprar muebles cuando una brecha del ancho del universo los separaba. ¿Acaso creía que lo único que bastaba para contentarlo era comprarle joyas y dejarla gastar una fortuna en un hogar que nunca lo sería para el? ¿De veraz creía que se valoraba tan poco?

Al amanecer, descubrió que estaba abrazado a Yami en vez de a la almohada. No podía justificarse puesto que la cama tenía un ancho de dos metros. Empezó a separarse con timidez pero Yami lo atrajo a su cuerpo musculoso y bronceado. Murmuró algo en árabe y lo besó después de pronunciar su nombre. Yugi se excitó de inmediato. Yami metió la lengua en la boca húmeda del chico y por mucho tiempo, éste se olvidó de lo que pasaba.

Un rato después, Yami se acercó, vestido, al pie de la cama.

-¿Qué hora es? -susurró Yugi.

-Casi las seis y media.

-¿Apenas? -cerró los ojos de nuevo.

-Ahora es cuando hace menos calor. Después, ya no lo soporta rás. Siempre voy a montar por las mañanas. Puedes acompañarme. No tienes que privarte de ese gusto. ¿Ya visitaste las caballerizas?

-No soy buen jinete -Yugi no quería mirarlo. Recordó y sólo quiso morirse; y sin auditorio.

-No es algo importante -pero no pudo ocultar la sorpresa de su voz.

-Además, no estoy de humor para montar -murmuró-. Que te diviertas.

-No estás facilitando las cosas para ninguno de los dos -pro testó-. Te comportas, como un chiquillo malcriado.

-Es gracioso ver que siempre me porto así cuando estoy en de sacuerdo contigo o cuando me afirmo como individuo -comentó Yugi con amargura.

Su cansancio desapareció y se agitó en la cama antes de levantarse. Sí, actuaba como un niño. Estaba ensanchando la separación existen te entre ellos. Veinte minutos después, llegó al pórtico techado, a tiempo para ver cómo Yami se sentaba en la montura de un caballo pura sangre. Yugi creyó que llegaba demasiado tarde y temió que lo recibiera con frialdad, así que no reveló su presencia.

-Buenos días.

Yugi se volvió, sobresaltado. Tristan le sonrió.

-Mazourk y Yami son impresionantes. ¿No los acompañas?

-No -se ruborizó.

-El prefiere montar salo -gruñó-. Pero ahora que estás aquí, eso cambiará, por supuesto.

-No monto bien. Creo que no lo molestaré con mi compañía -se esforzó por sonreír.

-A mí no me molestarías

* * *

_**NOTA:**_

_**en unos dias empezare a subir dos historias que tengo en amor-yaoi y las teminare en esta pagina el motivo recibi muchos insultos de parte de los lectores y voy a dar de baja mi cuenta pero les aviso para que las lean y comenten y espero que les gusten y gracias por leer mis fics y por sus comentarios nos vemos en el proximo capitulo**_

_**P.D las historias se llaman**_

_**UN COLEGIO LLENO DE SORPRESAS**_

_**EL DESTINO NOS UNIO**_

_**espero que las lean**_

_**sayonara**_

_**tsuki no tenshi16**_


	15. Chapter 15

Contrato de Amor

Tristan contempló y admiró el rostro del chico y al ver que reía, sonrió y suspiró.

-Tienes razón. . . coqueteo demasiado. No puedo evitarlo. Eres una gran distracción, Yugi. Pero hay veces en que las distracciones son bienvenidas -miró con mal humor que Yami cruzaba las rejas-. Es muy difícil estar a la par con él.

-¿Compites con Yami?

-Cuando Yami era niño, entrenó su propio halcón -no lo miró al hablar-. Durante tres meses, lo siguió a todas partes hasta domes ticarlo. No le importó que el ave lo picara para ello. Nuestro padre estaba muy orgulloso de él. A sus ojos, esa es la conducta que dis tingue a los hombres de los niños. Yo todavía no lo he conseguido y lo peor dé todo es que Yami no puede desagradarte por ello -le sonrió-. Por su familia, aun por su indigno hermano, no hay sacri ficio que no estaría dispuesto a realizar -apartó la vista y rió, for zado-. Pero cuando la competencia se vuelve feroz, siempre pienso en los jeans.

-¿En qué?

Tristan abrió la puerta, delgado y elegante en su traje de montar.

-Es lo que se llama una broma in, Yugi -explicó y recobró su buen humor acostumbrado.

Yugi no logró ver la gracia en el que Yami usara jeans cuando quería estar más relajado y olvidó el comentario. La incomodidad de Tristan lo preocupó más. ¿Acaso temía él que Iñaki le hubiera contado algunas indiscreciones? Debía conocer mejor a su esposo. Era demasiado leal para hablar de los secretos de su matrimonio.

Yugi regresó y entró en el estudio de Yami. En realidad era una biblioteca y tenía estantes de piso a techo llenos de libros en varios idiomas. Yugi miró una colección de libros de poesía. ¿Fueron de Ryu, acaso? Frunció el ceño al observar la habitación. Aparte de los teléfonos y del computador, era tan medieval como el resto del lugar. Sólo los baños y la cocina fueron modernizados... era lo opuesto al ala de Tristan e Iñaki en donde sólo había muebles modernos y al fombras claras. No pudo imaginar a Yami en un ambiente similar.

Yami lo estaba obsesionando. Podía enfurecerlo, confundirlo y herir su orgullo, pero no dejaba de fascinarlo. Yugi estaba al borde de un precipicio y la tierra se desmoronaba bajo sus pies. No quería que Yami le hiciera falta. Ya se preguntaba cuánto tiempo estarían juntos antes que él tuviera que viajar al extranjero otra vez. Y si se enamoraba de él, ¿qué pasaría? Se irritó y desechó el pensamiento. Cuanto más pensaba en el tiempo que pasó pensando en Seto, más se enfurecía. Ahora su inteligencia controlaba su imaginación y sus emociones. Pensó que era poco probable que de nuevo fuera vulnerable.

-¿Quiere té, magestad? -Zenobia le sonrió desde la puerta. Yugi se ruborizó y dejó en el escritorio una pluma de oro que había tomado.

-Sí, por favor -contestó, distraído.

Durante el desayuno, Yugi leyó el periódico. Yami revisó su correspondencia y lo miró, exasperado. Después, un auto con aire acon dicionado los sacó del palacio. Llegaron a una vía transitada bordeada de árboles que eran irrigados a conciencia. Al ver un impresionante edificio a punto de quedar terminado, Yugi preguntó qué era.

-Un segundo hospital. Se inaugurará en unas semanas.

-Me encantaría visitarlo -apretó la boca-. Pero supongo que no sería conveniente. A nadie le gustaría que te insinuaran que tienes un esposo motivado por la inteligencia.

-No creo que lo que te motive en este momento sea la inteligencia. Ya veré qué puedo arreglar.

Al llegar a la cima de una colina, El Cairo apareció frente a ellos. Al entrar en la ciudad, Yugi se puso de buen humor.

-¿Cómo se ve la civilización ahora que has salido fuera de la mu ralla? -inquirió Yami con voz sedosa.

-Es hermoso.

-Sí, que bueno que te guste.

El día fue muy entretenido. Disfrutó el recorrer las tiendas de mue bles y recibir la excesiva atención de que fueron objeto. Empezó a reír y se relajó como nunca en compañía de Yami. Comieron en el salón privado de un lujoso restaurante en el centro de la ciudad.

Acababan de cenar esa tarde, cuando el secretario de Yami, entró con una disculpa para avisarle que tenía una llamada telefónica importante. Relajado y tranquilo, Yugi decidió ir a dar un paseo por los jardines del palacio. Le encantaron los árboles de tamarindo y las adelfas en flor que perfumaban la noche. Regresó, inmersa en sus pen samientos, y dejó escapar un gemido cuando vio que se acercaba una sombra oscura.

-¡Dios! -se llevó una mano al pecho y miró de modo acusador a Yami-. ¿Podrías ser más ruidoso? Me asustaste. .. pensé que estaba solo.

-No estás solo. Seif y Raoul han estado a poca distancia de ti, desde que saliste al jardín.

Yugi miró a donde señalaba Yami, y vio a dos sombras sobre el muro. Los guardaespaldas de Yami.

-Siento haberte asustado, pero no eres muy observador -bromeó.

-¿Para qué me siguen?

-Están aquí para protegerte.

Antes que pudiera preguntarle si unos muros tan altos no eran protección suficiente, oyeron unas voces que discutían en el balcón que estaba sobre ellos. Yugi reconoció de inmediato la voz de Tristan.

-Creo que será mejor que entremos -recomendó Yami.

-Todas las parejas discuten -Yugi estaba incómodo.

-Pocas discuten tanto como ellos -comentó sombrío.

-Bueno, espero que no lo culpes a el -Yugi frunció el ceño-. Es muy amable.

-No entiendes la situación.

-Entonces, explícamela -pero se hizo un silencio mortificante.

-No te mezcles en el asunto -murmuró Yami al fin-. Te lo advierto con mucha amabilidad.

Yugi se sintió reprendido por atreverse a insinuar que ya era parte de la familia y podían hacerle una confidencia. Sus mejillas se encendieron. Tristan e Iñaki le agradaban; además el no era un en trometido, ni su curiosidad era morbosa. Al notar que Yami estaba tenso, sólo quiso que él compartiera su preocupación.

-Iñaki no goza de buena salud cuando está esperando un bebe. No es de extrañar que se irriten con frecuencia -prosiguió Yami con serenidad. Pero Yugi presintió que el asunto era mucho más grave. Asumiendo incluso que Tristan también quisiera tener una familia numerosa, era un hombre egoísta, que no atendía bien a su esposo. Yami le pasó un brazo por los hombros para guiarla adentro, pero Yugi se paralizó al ocurrírsele algo que destruyó su compostura.

¿Qué pasaría si quedaba embarazado? Ya era una posibilidad. Es taba perplejo porque no se había pronunciado ni una palabra sobre ese tema. ¿Acaso imaginaba Yami que el había tomado las medidas necesarias para evitar ese peligro?

-¿Qué pasa? -lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Acabo de pensar en algo que no se te ha ocurrido –lo invadió un enojo incomprensible-. Aunque debo reconocer que en todos los demás aspectos has sido muy previsor... hay una extraña excepción. ¿Qué pasará con nuestro conveniente y práctico matrimonio si quedo embarazado? Recuerda que soy doncel -preguntó con voz temblorosa-. ¿O acaso eso también ya está planeado? ¿Acaso es un plan para que tengas un heredero sin tener la molestia de vivir con un esposo? Me imagino que eso te aco modaría mucho.

A pesar de la poca luz, se percató de que Yami palidecía. Sus ojos brillaban mucho,-pero habló con tranquilidad:

-Eso no está en mi poder, Yugi. No le puedo darte un hijo ni a ti ni a nadie. Mientras vivas conmigo, no estás en peligro por eso.

* * *

_**NOTA:**_

_**perdon la tardanza pero aqui esta el capi**_


	16. Chapter 16

Contrato de Amor

Yugi se mareó por la impresión y tuvo que aferrarse a la baran dilla de la escalera. En ese instante, Yami lo había puesto de cabeza y vuelto al revés. No estaba preparado; nunca lo sospechó. Quedó mudo por el impacto.

-Lo siento... te he avergonzado -su expresión era orgullosa y lo miró con ojos penetrantes-. No debí decírtelo de esa manera. Por desgracia me tomaste por sorpresa.

Yugi no recordó haber subido los escalones. Confundido, se culpó por haber hablado con tanta torpeza de un tema tan delicado. Pero, ¿acaso habría podido deducirlo el solo? Estaba convencido de que Ryu fue quien no podía tener hijos, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que no tenía bases en que fundar esa suposición.

Yami estaba parado junto a una de las ventanas del recibidor y lo miraba de frente.

-Debes preguntarte por qué te oculté este hecho en nuestro primer encuentro. Si yo hubiera tenido la intención de casarme y si hubiera querido una relación duradera contigo, te lo habría dicho, por supuesto. Entonces no consideré que fuera una aclaración necesaria. Pero hace tiempo que quería hablar del asunto contigo. Antes que fuera a Nueva York -hablaba sin emoción-. Pero te fuiste a dormir muy temprano y debo confesar que, cuando volví ayer, creí que ya esta rías al tanto de la situación.

Yugi pudo imaginar cómo habría sido su vida con un esposo desesperado por tener un hijo.

-No fue así.

-Es obvio. Quizá pensaste que la culpa era de Ryu. No, fue mía, no de el -afirmó-. Pero, después de tantos años, ya no soy tan susceptible ante ese hecho.

La susceptibilidad que su orgullo negaba se reflejaba en sus ojos ardientes y en el ligerísimo temblor de su voz. Yugi deseó dar marcha atrás y que nada hubiera sucedido. Estaba invadido por el remordimiento y por una emoción desconocida que lo llenaba de dolor.

Pero, como estaba muy controlado, el también debía conservar la calma. Así que levantó la cabeza y dijo, sin la menor simpatía:

-En realidad no es algo que nos concierna -hizo una pausa, mas sabía que debía proseguir-. Pero te agradecería que me hablaras de Ryu. Claro, si no quieres hacerlo, lo entenderé y respetaré tu decisión.

-No hay mucho que decir -tensó la mandíbula-. Para un hombre doncel egipcio, los hijos forman parte integral del matrimonio. Ryu no pudo adaptarse a no tenerlos. Además, no se podía esperar que fuera de otro modo. Todos sus intereses se centraban en el hogar y en la fa milia. Incapaz de tener lo que más deseaba, fue muy infeliz.

-¿Cuándo te enteraste?

-Hacía dos años que estábamos casados. Ryu ya había visto a varios médicos y luego yo... el no quiso decírmelo cuando se descubrió lo que pasaba. Fue una gran desilusión -confesó, corta do-. Un matrimonio no significa nada sin hijos.

-En esta época, hay parejas que deciden no tener hijos -protestó Yugi, acalorado. Yami lo miró, con ojos insondables.

-No en la sociedad egipcia; además, hay una gran diferencia cuando se hace una libre elección. En un hombre, un fracaso así...

-¿Quieres dejar de hablar en ese tono? Culpa... fracaso. ¿Quieres dejar de expresarte como si tú hubieras podido hacer algo al respecto? -lo censuró.

-Siento que mi terminología te ofenda.

-Por el amor de Dios, no me refería a eso. . . -se interrumpió pues estaba a punto de llorar. Odiaba forzar a Yami a que contestara sus preguntas. Además lo odió por tener que confesar una tristeza muy personal como si fuera un pecador estoico y heroico que espera que la primera piedra sea lanzada. Pero predominaba en el la nece sidad de estar físicamente cerca de él. Como no podía hacerlo, se quedó sentado y triste.

-Mi hermano tuvo que convertirse en esposo mucho antes de querer tener esa responsabilidad. Iñaki y Tristan han tenido que pagar un precio muy alto. Tristan no era un buen candidato para casarse pronto, pero quizá la estabilidad llega con las generaciones futuras...-llamaron a la puerta y Medir apareció-. Discúlpame -Yami salió y por fin la horrible tensión disminuyó. Yugi empezó a res pirar mejor.

Esa noche Yami lo buscó cuando el trataba de dormir sin lograrlo. Por fin, le dio el contacto físico que el tanto ansiaba. Yugi empezó a acariciarle el cuello y el cabello. Era inexplicable, pero esa noche lo deseaba como nunca. El ansia lo consumía y lo hacía palpitar. Como la marea que golpea la playa eternamente, era algo poderoso, irrefutable y tenaz. Esa misma fuerza elemental pareció dar energía a la fusión es tremecedora. Después Yami lo abrazó con fuerza.

-No fui gentil contigo -jadeó-. ¿Te lastimé?

Yugi negó con timidez y Yami se relajó. Yugi se sumió en una inmensa paz. Hundió la cara en su hombro, deleitándose con tocarlo y olerlo, pero no consiguió dormir. Pensó que hacía tiempo que Yami sabía que no podía tener hijos. Pero, ¿qué no era raro que el esposo que, al parecer, tanto lo amó hubiera sido tan egoísta como para sólo pensar en su propia desilusión sin importarle el dolor que le provocaba a él? La furia y un dolor incomprensible lo mantu vieron despierto.

Casi no hablaron durante el desayuno. Yugi observó su distante perfil y le parecía imposible que fuera el amante apasionado de hacía unas horas. Todo lo que era cálido, volátil y despreocupado en Yami, quedaba restringido al dormitorio. Afuera, era cortés y re moto. La noche anterior Yugi se lanzó a sus brazos. Tal vez era su imaginación, pero Yami parecía más lejos de el esa mañana.

Se aclaró la garganta y Yami levantó la vista. Yugi no pudo mirarlo a los ojos. Pero tampoco podía mostrarle su tristeza.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy? -preguntó con alegría fingida.

-Me temo que tengo que trabajar. Tendrás que divertirte solo -se puso de pie.

El silencio lo aplastó. Yugi bajó la cabeza. Estaba humillado por la suposición que hizo y el comentario que recibió.

-¿Por qué no le pides a Iñaki que vaya a alguna parte contigo? -se detuvo en la puerta-. Le gustaría divertirse.

-Cuando quiera que me des un consejo sobre cómo pasar el día, te lo pediré -susurró Yugi. Se sintió desolado. ¿Cuándo se olvidó de las reglas? Su matrimonio sólo era temporal. ¿Acaso Yami temía que el lo olvidara? Era demasiado perceptivo y podía detectar cual quier cambio en la conducta o en el ambiente. Observaba, esperaba y deducía. Rara vez hablaba o actuaba sin pensar.

A no ser por lo que él consideraba un defecto fatal, se habría vuelto a casar hacía mucho. Claro, hubiera escogido a la persona adecuada. A un hombre sumiso que supiera cuál era su lugar. No a Yugi. Cuanto más se convencía de ello, más humillado se sentía. Yami termi naba con su autoestima. Se despreció por haber respondido a la pasión; se despreció por ansiar una sonrisa... una sonrisa estúpida de una bestia egoísta para quien el era invisible.

Por la tarde, llegaron los muebles nuevos. Yugi los acomodaba en el recibidor con estrépito, cuando Yami entró. Al verlo, su pulso se aceleró y lo odió por ello.

-¿Por qué no están los sirvientes haciendo eso?

-Porque disfruto al hacerlo yo -se irguió con una sonrisa hela da-. Lo siento, ¿acaso el ruido te desconcentró?

-No. Quería hablar contigo.

-Habla -Yugi levantó un taburete.

-Pon eso en el suelo -sus ojos brillaron. Yugi lo obedeció con cuidado exagerado.

-Te debo una disculpa por lo de esta mañana. Siento haberte alterado.

-¿Acaso me veo triste? -inquirió Yugi con acidez y se sentó. Una vez más lo desconcertaba.

-No sé cómo pude haber pensado que eras tranquilo.

-El zorro condena la trampa, no a sí mismo.

-William Blake -identificó Yami-. Qué dulce es correr... -cuando Yugi lo observó, atónito, encogió los hombros-. Mi raza adora la poesía.

Yugi bajó la cabeza.

-Esta mañana no fui considerado contigo –prosiguió Yami.

-Y, por supuesto, debemos hacerlo todo al pie de la letra, ¿verdad? -murmuró el chico con amargura.

-No -lo contradijo-. Tenemos que vivir juntos y la situación exige que ambos nos adaptemos.

Así que ahora tenían una situación, no un matrimonio. Yugi so llozó. Yami suspiró y se arrodilló frente a el y le quitó el cojín que apretaba entre las manos.

-Estás triste. No debí casarme con alguien que. . .

-No estoy triste. Lo que pasa es que no me gusta que me vean llorar.

-¿Entonces debo irme mientras recobras la compostura? -empezó a sonreír.

-¡No digas tonterías! -Yugi se enjugó los ojos con irritación-. Pero no quiero que me digas una vez más que no querías casarte con migo. ¿Cómo puedes decir eso y luego?. . . -se ruborizó.

-¿Hacerte el amor? -intervino-. Eres muy inocente, Yugi.

-No, no lo soy. Aprendo cosas nuevas todo el tiempo.

-Soy un hombre como cualquier otro... -suspiró Yami.

-No te preocupes, no estás en un pedestal -replicó, lloroso

-Eres mi esposo -lo miró con frustración-, mi hermoso esposo y es mi derecho...

-¿El quitarme la dignidad al usarme? -intervino Yugi

-Lo que tengo que decirte no es fácil, pero no quiero lastimarte -se levantó de nuevo-. No empieces a imaginarte que. . . -dudó, algo raro en él-. . . que estás atado a mí -lo miró con sus pe netrantes ojos azules.

-Ya no quiero seguir escuchando nada de esto.

-Eso sólo te haría infeliz y a mí me pondría incómodo. No podría corresponder a esos sentimientos. No los tengo en mí para darlos. Ya, ya está dicho, y ahora puedes sentirte ofendido conmigo si así lo deseas -concluyó con dureza.

-¿Atado a ti? -rabió y se preguntó si la palabra fue accidental o conscientemente escogida-. ¿A qué aspecto de tu encantador carácter podría atarme? No estoy en peligro de...

-Si es cierto, me alegra oírlo, pero no es raro que un hombre se confunda ante lo que siente por su primer amante -lo interrumpió Yami y lo miró con fiereza.

-No me extiendas una invitación tan tentadora para ventilar mis sentimientos, Yami -se levantó, furioso-, tu ego podría resultar muy dañado.

-El placer sexual no está restringido sólo a los enamorados, Yugi -replicó.

-Vine hasta El Cairo, en donde hay un código moral muy estricto, sólo para encontrarme con un esposo que fomenta la promiscuidad -se burló el chico.

-Tuve la intención de decir que, en un matrimonio en donde existe

el respeto y la comprensión, uno no debe avergonzarse por disfrutar de la intimidad física -se ruborizó Yami.

-Me enseñaron que las emociones eran lo único que nos distingue de los animales -lo retó, aunque estaba tembloroso-. Me sorprende que no sugieras que me busque un amante para que así pueda probar tus convicciones en mí mismo.

-El castigo por adulterio en El Cairo sigue siendo la muerte -lo miró con increíble dureza y habló con una rabia que lo hizo palidecer-. Pero si alguna vez tuviera motivo para sospechar de tu fidelidad, esa pena sería una salida dichosa de esta vida -la violenta agresión lo hizo perder el aliento. Yami exhaló con exasperación y lo miró con fijeza-. Parece que tengo que aprender a apreciar tus bromas -declaró con dientes apretados y empezó a relajarse poco a poco-. Pero fue una provocación que enfurecería a cualquiera.

-Con tu permiso -tartamudeó y huyó antes de estallar en llanto frente a él. Por fortuna, una vez que salió al balcón y que aspiró hondo, pudo tranquilizarse. Pero cuando una mano le tocó el hombro saltó del susto. La mano firme la serenó.

-Creo que deberías dejar de referirte a otros hombres, como si todavía estuvieras soltero y tuvieras la libertad de pensar en ellos.

-¿Es cierto lo que dijiste? -preguntó con la conciencia tranquila en ese sentido.

-El divorcio es algo fácil para ambos sexos en nuestra sociedad. La ley protege los derechos de los donceles desde hace siglos. Hay poco pretexto para aquellos que...

-Pero, ¿de veras sucede?

-Han pasado varios años desde que sucedió algo parecido, pero la ley sigue en pie.

-Bueno, yo creo. . .

-Debo señalar que aunque nuestro código penal es duro, casi nunca se viola como sucede en los países más liberales. Nuestros donceles tampoco temen una agresión sexual. Yugi, vamos a hablar de algo de lo que no discutiremos. No quiero discutir contigo -observó su her moso e intransigente rostro y le apartó un mechón de la mejilla con una familiaridad que ya era natural en él.

Yugi se alejó de esa mano acariciante.

-Quisiera estar solo. Estoy seguro de que tienes que trabajar.

-Vine a preguntarte si quieres visitar el hospital -apretó la mandíbula-. Ya lo arreglé todo.

Lo consumió una angustia enorme. ¿Acaso ese era uno de los ajus tes mencionados? ¿La necesidad de sacrificar una hora para divertirlo fuera del dormitorio? ¿De tratarlo y de fingir que lo consideraba como un ser humano inteligente y pensante? Yugi recordó la atención que Yami le otorgó. Se recordó la noche anterior, ansioso entre sus bra zos. Y rechazó ambas imágenes degradantes. Era una fiebre de la que debía apartarse y no fomentar nunca.

Yami había aclarado algunos hechos brutales. Debía estarle agra decido por ser tan directo. Si esa agonía que soportaba, si esa horrible ansia por rasguñar y morder que lo invadía, eran los estertores agónicos de un amor embrionario, no quería tener nada de eso, ni participar en hipocresías semejantes. En ese momento, hizo un pacto consigo. Su determinación y obstinación, que eran la médula de su carácter, subrayaron la decisión.

En su convicción de que amaba a Seto, se volvió muy desdichado. Yami era tan inalcanzable como Seto. ¿Acaso había cierto maso quismo en su interior que gozaba con el sufrimiento? Bueno, si ese era el caso, en esa ocasión no podría disfrutarlo.

-No creo que me agradaría -intentó sonreír-. Pero espero que eso no te ofenda.

-Y yo espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo -entonó Yami con frialdad.

* * *

_**NOTA:**_

_**perdon la tardanza pero aqui esta el capi**_


	17. Chapter 17

Contrato de Amor

El auto cruzó las rejas de palacio y se detuvo brusco en el patio. Yugi suspiró profundo antes de salir. Marla acudió a saludarlo como si lo hubiera estado esperando.

-Es tarde, magestad- jadeó-. Estuvo fuera tanto tiempo y el prín cipe Yami regresó poco después de que usted se marchó.

Yugi lo había planeado así, pero tuvo la decencia de ruborizarse. Marla tomó el único paquete que era todo lo que su amo compró después de pasar la mañana entera en El Cairo. Durante tres semanas, se hizo una guerra fría silenciosa entre Yugi y Yami. Este se ausentó cinco días para asistir a una reunión; eso fue un alivio para los alterados nervios del chico. Pero ahora estaba de vuelta.

Si podía, lo evitaba. Si no, se refugiaba en una conducta indiferente y fría. Ninguna de las dos opciones lo complacía. Para un señor feudal que daba por sentado que era el centro del universo de su esposo, cual quier cosa menos que eso era un insulto. Aunque Yami parecía de sapegado, era muy absorbente. Pero Yugi no tenía intenciones de jugar a ser el tapete de la entrada. Después de todo, ¿qué no sólo hacía tiempo en Egipto? ¿Qué no fue él quien estableció las reglas? Si ahora Yami descubría que filosofía y acción tenían muy poco en común, ese era su problema, no de el.

-Creo que el príncipe Yami se preocupó porque usted no estu viera en casa, magestad -Marla parecía afligida-. Qué lástima -murmuró.

Los ojos de Yugi brillaron. Yami no le mostraría que estaba mo lesto. Estaría distante y cortés como antes de que se fuera de viaje. ¿Por qué no? Pero su satisfacción duró poco. Cuando el sol se ocultaba, pagó muy caro cada palabra fría, cada alejamiento deli berado. Lo castigó por su desafío con exquisita finura y pericia durante la noche.

Yugi se ruborizó, triste. Mientras su corazón se acelerara con el calor de sus besos, no podía felicitarse de nada. Su obstinada distancia del día y sus amargos intentos por no ser seducido por la noche no lo alejaban de su lado.

Yugi regaba su jardín del interior cuando Yami se apareció.

-Ah, hola -saludó apenas al observarlo con brevedad. Pero el ver su silueta alta y fuerte siempre hacía que su cuerpo se tensara de emoción.

No lo oyó pisar la alfombra. Lo supo cuando le quitó la regadera y cuando lo levantó del suelo. Yami lo besó con pasión y su lengua mandó por el interior del chico una intensa descarga eléctrica.

-Hola. . . Yugi -se burló.

-¡Bájame ahora mismo! -exclamó.

-¿Así como me colgaste el teléfono ayer? -se enojó. Yugi no esperaba ver la furia que transformó su hermoso rostro en una máscara.

-No te colgué. Estaba a punto de meterme a bañar y te lo dije -discutió. Abrió mucho los ojos cuando Yami abrió la puerta del dormitorio de un puntapié.

-Y eso, ¿tiene prioridad sobre mí?

-Todo viene antes que tú.

-Te enseñaré a tener buenos modales aunque sea lo último que haga en la vida- juró y lo dejó caer en la cama. Yugi lo miró con furia.

-Si me tocas ahora, nunca te lo perdonaré.

-Te oigo y tiemblo -se burló después de cerrar la puerta-. La próxima vez que regrese, me estarás esperando.

-Sí, detrás de la puerta, con un ladrillo en la mano -replicó. -Y tendrás algo más que decirme que tan sólo "Ah, hola" -imitó y se quitó el el cinturón de oro- No soportaré ni un día más de tu mal humor.

Yami empezó a quitarse la ropa y se acostó a su lado, desnudo. Lo atrajo con decisión hacia él y lo miró con intensidad salvaje.

-¡No me puedes hacer esto! -exclamó Yugi, desconcertado por el súbito cambio de táctica.

-Si esto te complace. . . te extrañé por las noches -le indi có-. Extrañé sentir tu cuerpo junto al mío. Tu cuerpo es como un bálsamo y eso es lo que tendré ahora. Creo que tú también me extrañaste.

-¿Acaso las vacas saltan entre los cuernos de la luna?

Yami empezó a reír y provocó que Yugi se percatara de su po tente masculinidad.

-Yugi, eres muy talentoso para hacerme reír cuando estoy eno jado. Hace largo rato que debí perder la paciencia contigo.

Yugi tenía lágrimas en los ojos y se esforzaba por no reaccionar ante él.

-No -llegó a un punto en que ya no le importaba suplicarle.

-Me deseas -murmuró Yami sobre sus labios-, y no tienes por qué avergonzarte de ello. Sólo he pensado en este momento y en el pla cer que compartiremos, desde hace cinco días.

Y mañana sería otro día. Con esa insidiosa filosofía, Yugi supri mió su desesperación y se rindió, como temió durante todo el día. Cinco días de horas de soledad y de noches de añoranza podían ser toda una eternidad.

-Creo que las vacas sí saltan sobre la luna -Yami lo miró con diversión, después de compartir momentos apasionados.

Yugi se alejó de él para no compartir los momentos de cercanía amorosa y murmuró con veneno:

-Cuando sea libre, haré una fortuna al vender mi historia a un diario amarillista. ¡Tengo el título! Fui una esclavo sexual de un Egipcio- Yami rió y le besó la mejilla ruborizada.

-Creo que harás eso tanto como caminar desnudo por la calle.

-Maldita sea, ¿qué nunca me puedes tomar en serio?

-Ayuda un poco él sentido del humor -lo acercó y lo hizo volverse a verlo-. ¿Tengo que repetir lo que dije antes? A partir de ahora, te comportarás -pronunció con énfasis en cada sílaba.

-No soy un chiquillo.

-Sólo los niños juegan a las escondidas -descansó la cabeza sobre la almohada y lo miró de frente.

-Porque quieren que los encuentren -replicó Yugi con voz tem blorosa-. Bueno, me temo que no actué con esa intención al querer pasar poco tiempo contigo. Ahora, si ya terminaste. . . me voy a levantar.

-No irás a ninguna parte y me escucharás -la tomó de los del gados antebrazos-. ¿No crees que los ridículos extremos a los que has llegado para evadirme han suscitado comentarios? -miró con enojo el pálido rostro de Yugi.

Este se ruborizó. Ni una sola vez pensó que su conducta pudiera incomodarlo frente a otros. Entabló lo que a su parecer era una lucha por sobrevivir y olvidó los ojos y oídos que los rodeaban.

-Quizá creas que me gusta que mi padre me pregunte si no puedo controlar a mi esposo -se irritó-. Se divierte mucho con todo esto. Yo no. Presióname y descubrirás de lo que soy capaz.

-¡Suéltame! -gimió Yugi.

-¿Te estoy lastimando?

-¡Ese no es el punto!

-Ese es precisamente el punto -contradijo Yami-. Siento herir tu orgullo, pero es mejor esto a que haya daños más duraderos.

-Si me estás amenazando con violencia...

-Ningún hombre que se precia de serlo en verdad necesita las timar a otro para hacerlo entender razones. Tengo que sujetarte para que me escuches porque tú quieres evadir la realidad -afirmó con sequedad-. Mientras seas mi esposo, te comportarás como espero que mi esposo se comporte y nuestras diferencias no son motivo de debate público. ¿Lo entiendes?

-¡Te odio! -Yugi tembló de rabia y tristeza.

-Eso no fue lo que te pregunté.

-Bestia.

-Una bestia ya te habría cortado la lengua y te hubiera atado al pie de la cama -hubo un brillo de diversión en sus ojos-. Pero qué vida tan aburrida llevaría una bestia con un Yugi sumisa. Creo que entiendes muy bien que no debes repetir esos errores.

-Me pregunto de dónde sacaste esa idea.

-No funcionó, ¿verdad? -sonrió, de pronto-. Y no es muy cómodo evadir a alguien durante el día y luego acostarse con él por la noche. Creo que ahora ya ves el punto de la relación que intenté establecer contigo, ahora que ya te aclaré que no me puedes vergonzar hasta el punto que tenga que enviarte a casa.

¿Acaso eso era lo que el estuvo haciendo?

-No quieres una relación, quieres un compañero de cama -con denó.

-Si eso es cierto, entonces debo seguir buscando -Yami lo colocó con cuidado sobre él-. Hasta ahora me he acostado con un mártir y me he despertado ante un silencio enfurruñado. . . para no mencionar el acto de desaparición del esposo.

En ese momento, Yugi emitió un gemido de incredulidad.

-Pero vivo con la esperanza de que el sacrificado se convierta en compañero -sonrió.

-Quiero levantarme -repitió, temblorosa.

-Miéntete a ti mismo, pero nunca me mientas a mí -susurró con voz ronca y suave.

-Hablo en serio.

Yami invirtió sus posiciones, lo miró con intensidad y le acarició el cabello.

-Tu obstinación puede estar a la par de la mía, pero no tu resis tencia. Ni tus poderes de negación. ¿En dónde estarías, a no ser porque yo te aviento en la cama?

Lo hirió como nunca antes. Yugi no podía defender su suscepti bilidad ante la brutalidad de Yami.

-¡Maldito! -murmuró.

-Aunque me aburre la adulación, me disgusta sobremanera oír un lenguaje así en los labios de mi esposo -Yami lo miró con increíble frialdad.

¡Mentiroso! ¿Te aburrió Ryu, acaso? Yugi quedó torturado por el recuerdo del hombre que habló de su primer esposo con reveren cia, casi; del hombre que cambió de entorno para no recordar nada que lo hiciera sufrir. Ryu lo afectó mucho. Ryu le dio todo lo que un príncipe podría esperar de un esposo. . . en público y en pri vado. Su amor fue aceptable. Su amor fue correspondido. Yugi fue invadido por dolorosos celos.

-No recibirás adoración de mi parte.

-Sin embargo, hay otras cosas que sí recibiré -Yami lo soltó y le sonrió sin humor-. Ya está, Yugi. Por una vez te he dado lo que dices querer: tu propia compañía y una cama vacía. Pero me pregunto por qué te falta el brillo de un hombre que recibe lo que desea su corazón.

Yugi palideció aún más, y su pulso se aceleró. El deseo de su co razón... ¡Dios, ayúdame!, suplicó. En ese preciso instante de rechazo y de celos, lo vio. Advirtió lo que luchó por ver y por no ver, al mismo tiempo. No era sólo ese cuerpo musculoso y bronceado lo que lo ex citaba tanto. No, era mucho más. Ese cerebro tan brillante, esa ener gía vital, ese humor tan inesperado. . . Habría podido proseguir sin terminar nunca. Lo amaba, a pesar de ser una locura. La lógica nada tenía que ver con ello. El amor no es algo que se pueda controlar ni evadir; decidió Yugi con un mareo.

-Pídemelo, reconoce que me deseas y volveré a la cama.

Entristecido, miró a Yami. ¿Por qué tiene que ser a ti?, pensó. Un hombre sin vergüenza que ya era muy consciente del poder físico que ejercía sobre el. Reconoció el cambio en él: la conciencia abierta de su magnetismo sexual. Habría podido jurar que no siempre fue Yami consciente de ello. Pero debió estarlo. ¿Qué no era la ceguera el peor de los defectos de el? ¿Y qué no era la percepción el mejor de los talentos de Yami? ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría hasta que se diera cuenta de que no sólo lo deseaba?

-Puede que no sea hoy, puede que no sea mañana, pero tarde o temprano lo reconocerás -sonrió, seguro de sí.

-Espero que tengas la paciencia de Job -su comentario irritado fue hecho por la costumbre, pero Yudi estaba muy deprimido.

Ni siquiera el deseo hacía que Yami perdiera el control de sí. Es taba libre de cualquier apego emocional. Y eso no ayudó a Yugi puesto que, en medio de la discusión, descubrió que ya no quería seguir pe leando con Yami. Aunque deseaba aún menos que éste se percatara de lo que en realidad sentía por él.

* * *

_**NOTA:**_

_**perdon la tardanza esque no eataba inspirada**_

_**espero le haya gustado**_

_**y gracias a todos por sus comentarios**_

_**e y espero mas comantarios y sugerencias**_

_**odios**_


	18. Chapter 18

Contrato de Amor

El teléfono sonó en medio de la noche. Yugi murmuró algo con enojo pero no era raro que llamaran a Yami a esas horas.

Todavía era de noche cuando Yami lo despertó. Ya estaba ves tido y muy serio. Tomó la mano de Yugi con firmeza.

-Debes ser muy valiente, Yami -urgió-. Tengo que darte una mala noticia. Tu padre tuvo un infarto. . . de gravedad. Está en terapia intensiva.

-¡No! -Yugi rechazó la imagen de inmediato. Su padre energé tico y jovial, ¿entre la vida y la muerte? ¡Imposible! Pero, bajo la mirada de Yami, tuvo que encarar la verdad-. ¡Dios mío!

-Tan pronto como estés vestido, iremos a Inglaterra. Zenobia ya te hizo las maletas y todo está listo. No quise despertarte antes de lo necesario.

-Esa llamada... ¡fue para mí! -gimió Yugi-.

-No llamó Arnol -suspiró Yami-. El ama de llaves, la señora King, se comunicó conmigo. Tu hermano Joey me habló un instante. Tu papa está tan destrozado, que está bajo sedantes. Tu fa milia te necesita.

-Los chicos deben estar muy asustados -murmuró Yugi, pen sando en que a su papa no le importaría que su desplome afectara á su familia.

-Mucho y a pesar de lo duro que sea para ti, debes ser fuerte... por el bien de todos. Tu padre está vivo -insistió-. Piensa en eso. Tiene una gran energía y eso está a su favor.

Aterrizaron en Domino por la noche. El auto que los esperaba los condujo al hospital en donde estaba su padre. El médico le dijo que había peligro de otro infarto. Yugi miró a su padre, desgastado e inconsciente y sollozó de miedo. Yami lo abrazó. Se portaba con calma y era alentador y sensible. Era casi una segunda naturaleza en él negar sus propios sentimientos para considerar a los demás más vulnerables.

La casa de Yugi estaba en caos total. Por desgracia, los padres de Seto estaban en el extranjero y no podían ayudar a Arnol ni al resto de la familia.

Los días siguientes fueron muy difíciles para Yugi. Los amigos, que no podían ir al hospital, visitaron a la familia en la casa. Arnol no pudo aceptar que Yugi lo consolara, así que Yami tuvo que ha cerlo y Yugi apreció mucho la paciencia fenomenal de Yami ante la histeria de su papa; en especial cuando Yugi sabía que lo consi deraba como un hombre inútil y egoísta.

El mismo día en que el cardiólogo dijo que Roland estaba fuera de peligro, Yami recibió una llamada urgente del consejo de Egipto. Yugi estaba leyendo un cuento para niños a Anne, mientras Lion dormía en su regazo, cuando Yami entró a darle la noticia.

A pesar de la poca luz del cuarto, Yugi se percató de la tensión de Yami y puso a Lion en brazos de Joey para salir del cuarto y hablar con su esposo.

-¿Qué paso?

-No lo sé -estaba rígido-. Me temo que esto significa que debo irme.

-Claro... -sollozó Yugi y se avergonzó al reconocer que no era sólo de compasión. Por un momento de egoísmo, no pudo soportar aceptar que tendrían que se pararse.

Joey salió para decir que Lion lloraba y que quería a Yugi. Esta lo tomó en brazos y se dio cuenta de que Yami nunca había estado tan preocupado. Estaba tan tenso que ni siquiera lo veía a la cara.

-Puede que pase algo de tiempo antes que pueda volver -habló sin expresión en la voz-. Perdóname, debo despedirme de tu papa. Yugi ayudó a la señora King a hacerle las maletas. Pero cuando bajó al vestíbulo, Yami ya se disponía a irse.

-Debo irme ahora -lo miró con frialdad-. Me mantendré en contacto.

-Te extrañaré -habló sin pensar.

-Creo que tendrás muchas preocupaciones aquí -levantó una ceja y se fue. Eso fue todo. No lo tocó y ni lo miró ni una sola vez. Yugi estaba pálido y nervioso. Desde que salieron de Egipto, no lo había besado ni una vez. Ansiando el aliento que a veces sólo da la intimidad con el ser amado, Yugi no supo cómo enviarle indirectas a Yami cuando la señora King les dio un cuarto con camas individuales.

Yugi se llevó una mano a la boca temblorosa. Pasaron tan poco tiempo juntos; había pasado horas enteras con los niños para que no molestaran a su papa. Yami no lo buscó, de todas formas. Ahora, en retrospectiva, a Yugi le parecía que se distanció de el desde que llegaron a Domino.

Querido -protestó Arnold cuando Yugi tomó otra galleta-, no me sorprende que estés aumentando de peso.

-De hecho, lo bajé -replicó el hijo, ruborizado.

-Tonterías. Los botones de tu blusa están tirantes -de pronto, Arnold lo miró con malicia-. Ese fue siempre mi primer indicio. Dime, Yugi, ¿estás esperando bebé?

-No, no lo estoy -Yugi bajó la vista. Se alejó para dejar que su papa conversara con la madre de Seto. El chico regresaría a Egipto el jueves, después de un mes de estar separado de Yami. Su padre llegaría a casa el martes, recuperado al fin.

Yugi salió a dar un paseo. Faltaban dos semanas para que fuera Navidad y hacía mucho frío. Metió las manos en los bolsillos de un viejo abrigo. Allí había terminado la emergencia y ahora sólo que daba su propia crisis interna. Yami no le había llamado por teléfono desde hacía cinco días ni lo urgió a regresar tampoco. Yugi arregló su vuelo solo. Desolado, empezó a llorar. Todo sucedía como Yami lo predijo. El ya no lo atraía. Quizá no estuviera pensando todavía en un divorcio, pero no tenía prisa por hacerlo volver a su lado. Cuando oyó pisadas a sus espaldas, se tensó.

-Yugi, ¿qué pasa? -preguntó Seto al verlo lloroso y triste. El chico negó con la cabeza, esperando que lo dejara solo. En las visitas anteriores de Seto, fue consciente de que lo miraba con inten sidad y de que trataba de hablar de cosas personales. Pero no podía compartir su tristeza con él de que al parecer Yami ya no lo quería a su lado.

-¿Se trata de tu maldito matrimonio, verdad? -insistió, molesto. Yugi sollozó y trató de alejarse, pero Seto lo abrazó.

-Seto, no te portes así conmigo. Sólo lo empeorarás todo -suplicó.

-No puede forzarte a que regreses con él -lo apretó en sus brazos.

-Pero quiero regresar -se sorprendió Yugi.

-No tienes que fingir conmigo -le miró los hermosos ojos húmedos y se tensó-. Yugi...

-No estoy fingiendo -no puedo evitar que lo besara. Un segundo después, echó la cabeza hacia atrás-. ¡Por el amor de Dios, Seto!

-Lo siento -se avergonzó- Perdí el control.

Yugi pudo ver sobre el hombro de Seto y se paralizó al ver una silueta inmóvil.

Horrorizado, Yugi parpadeó. Yami ya se alejaba.

-¡Podría matarte! -exclamó a Seto antes de correr hacia Yami. Cuando llegó a la calle, su auto seguía estacionado.

-Obtendrás tu divorcio -declaró, elegante en su traje azul marino, inhumano en su inmovilidad. Yugi trató de acercarse y Yami ade lantó una mano-. No regreses a Egipto. No te hablaré ni te volveré a ver.

Perplejo, Yugi se esperó una discusión furiosa, pero eso fue todo. Antes de poder evitarlo, Yami subió en el auto y se alejó. Seto se reunió con el en ese momento. Yugi seguía pensando que Yami ni siquiera sintió el enojo suficiente como para perder la cabeza. Quizá vio lo que quiso ver. . . el pretexto para terminar con su matrimonio.

-Yugi, no se qué decir -murmuró Seto-. Al abrazarte así... bueno, perdí los estribos por un momento.

Yugi estaba furioso. ¿Que Yami no tenía confianza ni respeto por el? Lo malo es que estuvo demasiado lejos para ver que se molestó con Seto, para oír sus palabras de irritación.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? -insistió Seto-. Me siento muy mal. Es mi culpa. Si hay algo que yo pueda hacer.

-Nada. Sólo es una tormenta en un vaso de agua. Olvídalo. De todos modos regresaré a casa en unos cuantos días -pensó que Yami había entrado por la puerta trasera después de estacionar el auto fuera de vista. ¿Qué hacía espiándolos, por qué no avisó su llegada? Sólo un beso, y lo condenaba sin dejarlo defenderse y quería un divorcio.

Al entrar por la puerta principal, encontró que el vestíbulo estaba lleno de rosas blancas.

-Llegaron hace media hora -anunció Joey-. ¿Qué no son her mosas? Vaya que Yami tiene estilo.

-¿Yami las envió? -Yugi tragó saliva. A no ser porque Seto estaba presente, se habría echado a llorar. Ahora le parecía increíble pensar que alguna vez estuvo enamorado de Seto.

-¿Y quién más? -Joey miró la palidez de su hermano con curiosidad-. Quizá no llame mucho por teléfono, pero vaya que sabe usar el lenguaje de las flores.

* * *

_**NOTA:**_

_**perdon la tardanza esque no eataba inspirada**_

_**espero le haya gustado**_

_**y gracias a todos por sus comentarios**_

_**e y espero mas comantarios y sugerencias**_

_**odios**_


	19. Chapter 19

Contrato de Amor

-Por favor, permanezcan sentados -dijo la azafata

-¿Este señor... es Su Alteza Real?

Cuando Yugi se puso de pie, vio a Shada y a Karim junto a la azafata. ¿Por qué los guardaespaldas de Yami la esperaban en un vuelo comercial? Yugi había llamado antes a palacio, pero Isis le dijo que Yami estaba ocupado en un lugar del desierto. Yugi anunció la hora en que el vuelo llegaría al aeropuerto de El Cairo.

-¿A dónde vamos? –preguntó Yugi al salir del avión.

-Al avión.

-¡Acabamos de bajar del avión!

No obtuvo respuesta. Su ansiedad creció. Lo condujeron alrededor de los edificios del aeropuerto. Llegaron ante una pequeña avioneta.

-Deseo ir al palacio -declaró Yugi.

-Princesa debe ir con príncipe Yami- Shada le hizo señas de que su biera al avión como si tratara de subir a una oveja reacia a un camión-. Es un vuelo largo, debemos partir. . . pronto -sonrió.

Yugi subió con su maleta. Shada y Karim no pronunciaron una sola palabra más. El piloto le indicó una banca adornada con un cojín mien tras que los dos guardias permanecían en la pista de aterrizaje. Yami todavía estaba en el desierto. ¿Acaso quería verlo en un sitio más privado que el palacio? ¿O acaso le dio instrucciones al piloto de que lo lanzara del avión sin paracaídas? Yugi, contrólate, se ordenó. Te enfrentas a una batalla real, no a tu ejecución.

El vuelo fue interminable. Cuando aterrizaron, estaban rodea dos de un paisaje piloto gritó algo y Yugi se volvió. Tuvo que protegerse los ojos del sol para ver a los hombres que se acercaban. El polvo que levantaban casi le impidió ver al jinete en el semental negro que cabalgaba en medio. Al acercarse, rodearon el avión.

Unos ojos azules lo miraron con intensidad insoportable. Yugi sintió que se ahogaba, tampoco podía romper esa mirada. El piloto sa ludó a Yami y, mortificado por que éste no lo saludara, Yugi fijó la vista en el suelo. Una persona tomó su maleta y la ató a un caballo que transportaba carga. Yami bajó de su caballo y se acercó al fin a Yugi.

-Mira, no esperaba fanfarrias, pero. . . -más Yugi fue interrum pido cuando Yami lo levantó en brazos y lo colocó en el caballo. Eso provocó muchas sonrisas y Yugi lo miró indignado.

Se pusieron en marcha. El ritmo del caballo dejó de marear a Yugi cuando comprendió que debía relajarse.

De pronto, al bajar por una colina, llegaron al campamento. Eran veinte tiendas negras y fogatas. Ya oscurecía y a Yugi le dolían todos los músculos. No entendía por qué fue llevado allí, pero se alegraba de que hubiera terminado la jornada.

Al bajar del caballo, Yugi reconoció a los dos sirvientes de palacio que se inclinaron ante el. Yami lo llevó a la tienda más cercana y lo hizo entrar. Un muro interior de pieles y cuentas llevaba a una especie de cama baja llena de tapetes y colchas. Yugi se sentó allí de inmediato. Sus piernas temblaban demasiado.

Yami no decía ni hacia nada para acercarse y mucho menos para hablar con el a Yugi el silencio lo estaba matando

A pesar de la actitud sombría y malhumorada de Yami lo invadió una inmensa emoción. Nunca antes fue tan débil frente a él. El silencio era una tortura.

-Di algo

-Aléjate de mi vista -replicó, tenso y frío.

-Por lo menos escucha lo que tengo que decirte -Yugi le impi dió salir.

-Grita todo lo que quieras -se burló-. Con cada hora que pase te arrepentirás de la insolencia que te alentó a desobedecerme.

Retrocedió al oír la amenaza. Yami se alejó. Yugi miró a su alrededor. Había sólo lo básico y eso no lo sorprendió. Yami no se vanagloriaría de su riqueza allí. En un rincón estaba una radio y dos lámparas de petróleo. Detrás del muro divisorio, encontró pro visiones y una segunda puerta. Sabía que la puerta daba a la sección frontal de la tienda que estaba reservada a los hombres para que to maran café junto a la fogata. De afuera provenía el olor de comida cocinándose.

No podía ignorarlo indefinidamente, ¿o sí? Pero quizá eso quería Yami. El esposo más caro del Medio Oriente le dio mínimas satis facciones. De una u otra forma, riñó con él todos los días de su matrimonio. Si Yami hubiera fingido que duraría para siempre, quizá Yugi ya se entendería con él ahora. Pero, mientras que el reaccio naba con sus emociones, Yami reaccionaba con sus principios. No le habría podido mentir.

¡Qué tonto fue! Incómodo y nervioso, lo desafió para protegerse el mismo. Casi fue un juego tratar de suscitar una reacción emocio nal en Yami. Este no lo quería a su lado. Pero, de seguro, cuando supiera qué pasó con Seto, lo entendería. Era sólo una tormenta en un vaso de agua.

Mahad le llevó un platillo hecho a base de carne y arroz y una taza de leche y Yugi comió con avidez. Mahad se apareció con una palangana de agua. Yugi se lavó como pudo y se vistió. Frunció el ceño al ver que el elástico del pantalon apretaba su cintura. Su papa tenía razón, estaba subiendo de peso. Intentaba leer una revista cuando vio una larga sombra. Levantó la vista.

-Deberías estar en la cama. Levantaremos el campamento antes del amanecer.

-¿Podemos hablar ahora? -vio que Yami se empezaba a des vestir.

-No tengo deseos de hablar -su expresión era sombría. Yugi sin tió una fuerte jaqueca. Ya había abierto su maleta y estaba viendo que sólo un largo camisón sería lo adecuado para estar en el desierto. Polly dejó a un lado el camisón y dudó.

-Estaba llorando y me consoló. Me besó... yo no lo besé a él.

Yami maldijo. Yugi sintió que sus ojos se llegaban de lágrimas de frustración. Tenso, empezó a desvestirse. Nunca fue más consciente de la desnudez de Yami.

Unos dedos impacientes le quitaron el camisón antes de que pudiera ponérselo . Al ver los ojos incandescentes de Yami, el terror lo invadió.

¡No! -gimió al comprender.

Yami apagó las lámparas pero lo encontró con facilidad en la oscuridad. No había sitio a donde huir. Nada apartaría a Yami de su cruel propósito. Estaba invadido por una furia enorme desde hacia cinco días. Hundió una mano en el sedoso cabello de Yugi.

-Déjame mostrate cómo se trata a un prostituto- le indicó con suave amenaza-. Si te considerara mi esposo, te mataría con mis pro pías manos. Sí, lo conseguiste. Celebra tu victoria pues la gloria será breve. Me llenaste de celos y no te estoy agradecido por ello.

-No hay nada entre Seto y.. . -la interrumpió la mano que Yami puso sobre su boca.

-Dudo que te desee a su lado cuando termine contigo. Acabaré con tu inocencia tan atractiva. Y además, tendrá que esperar mucho., Permanecerás el tiempo que yo quiera en Egipto y cuando lo desee, me acostaré contigo -juró con salvajismo-. No tienes ningún derecho. No te lo otorgaré y te agradezco que te mostraras tal y como eres en verdad. Ahora, se harán las cosas como yo decida y no cederé ni un ápice contigo.

Yugi quedó paralizado por la rabia de su voz. Había querido que ya no fuera desapegado, pero no que reaccionara con tal furia. Por ese beso y por el acto vengativo de sumisión que tenía intenciones de llevar a cabo, Yami nunca lo perdonaría. Yugi pensaba con desesperación qué hacer cuando Yami se acercó. Empezó a acariciarlo para aver gonzarlo, no para causarle placer.

-Necesito... ir. . . afuera -tartamudeó Yugi, frenético.

Raschid exhaló y retrocedió. Yugi apenas pudo creer en su buena suerte y tomó lo que parecía ser el pantalon de lana de Yami y unas sandalias.

-No te vayas a perder.

Por una vez, su intuición lo abandonaba pues eso era precisamente lo que Yugi tenía en mente. Estaba invadido por el pánico y Yami no estaba de humor para razonar.

Por fortuna, su tienda estaba a una ligera distancia de las demás, en la orilla del campamento. Yugi caminó con rapidez; su cuerpo estaba lleno de adrenalina. Corrió como el viento en el desierto ilu minado por la luna. Miró hacia atrás para ver si lo había seguido y. . . cayó al vacío. Rodó por una pendiente oculta por una sombra. La arena llenó su boca y nariz, pero Yugi no gritó. En el fondo, se sacudió, empavorecido.

Le pareció más sensato caminar por el valle que había entre las dos dunas que tratar de escalar la cuesta. Además, no planeaba alejarse mucho. El aire estaba muy húmedo y había un silencio so brenatural. Yami lo buscaría y para cuando lo hallara. . . debido a las huellas tan claras que dejó en la arena... esperaba que ya estu viera más tranquilo. Quizá no iría a buscarlo y les diría a todos que se había perdido. Nadie sospecharía que no fue un accidente. Bueno, ¿qué otra cosa habría podido hacer el?

Yami estaba enfurecido por los celos. La fuerza de las emocio nes, puestas al descubierto por esos celos, lo llenó de miedo. Si eso sentía, ¿por qué demonios lo dejó solo con Seto en Domino?

De pronto, el paisaje fue iluminado por un relámpago. Las pri meras gotas de lluvia cayeron. El cielo pareció abrirse por los rayos y empezó a llover, como si los elementos hubieran enloquecido.

La lluvia caía con fuerza y lo empapó en pocos segundos: Yugi se agachó, tratando de protegerse de la tempestad tan violenta. Cuando un animal saltó frente a el, lo hizo caer. Como no sabía lo que lo atacó, gritó con tanta fuerza que la garganta le dolió. El perro em pezó a gemir y otro se acercó y le lamió la mano.

Yami emitió una orden y los perros retrocedieron. Debido a la lluvia, Yugi no oyó lo que le gritó. Lo levantó en brazos y casi lo echó sobre el lomo del caballo. Yugi entendió, con falso alivio, que Yami hizo que lo buscaran. Lo había cazado como a un animal.

* * *

_**NOTA:**_

_**perdon la tardanza esque no eataba inspirada**_

_**espero le haya gustado**_

_**y gracias a todos por sus comentarios**_

_**e y espero mas comantarios y sugerencias**_

_**odios**_


	20. Chapter 20

Contrato de Amor

El trayecto de regreso al campamento fue una pesadilla. Los dien tes de Yugi castañeteaban y el frío la calaba hasta los huesos. Yami tuvo que llevarla en brazos a la tienda.

-Si ahora te golpeara con un látigo, nadie me culparía -rugió Yami-. Le quitó la ropa empapada y empezó a frotarlo con una toalla a pesar de las protestas de Yugi. Cuando activó su circulación, Yugi sintió dolor al ser frotado. Pero Yami lo miró sin compasión.

-¿Qué esperabas allá afuera? ¿El arca de Noé? Estabas en el lecho seco de un río. ¿Qué no viste que se acumulaba el agua? En pocos minutos se habría llenado. En el invierno suele haber inundaciones súbitas en el desierto. Mi propia gente se ha ahogado. A veces no es posible subir más alto para estar a salvo.

-Deja de gritar -suplicó.

Yami lo envolvió en una manta y le secó el cabello.

-En pocos minutos, los perros habrían perdido tu olor debido a la lluvia -replicó-. Estuviste en peligro de muerte. Tus huellas se habrían borrado por la lluvia y tu cuerpo habría quedado sepultado en la arena. Qué bueno que estás a salvo y que ningún hombre per dió la vida por perseguir al más estúpido e impulsiva. . . -en ese instante, dejó de hablar y se calmó. Miró su palidez con satisfac ción. Respiró con lentitud y se cubrió los ojos con una mano-. Te grito, pero yo soy quien tiene la culpa -afirmó, serio-. Al amena zarte, me he humillado más de lo que tú me humillaste en los brazos de tu amante.

Yugi le apretó los dedos.

-No es mi amante... te dije la verdad. Fue un momento emotivo Y Seto cometió un error -afirmó, inseguro-. Pero si no me crees, si no quieres escucharme, ¿qué más puedo hacer para convencerte?

Yami no contestó.

-No debiste volver -se puso de pie-. ¿Pero qué otra alternativa tenías? Te coloque en una posición intolerable con tu familia.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Debo atender a mi caballo -desapareció en la lluvia antes que Yugi pudiera declarar que su caballo era menos importante que él.

La oportunidad de ventilar algo de su rabia contenida lo acercó un poco a Yugi y, aun invadido por la furia, lo atendió primero a el.

Lo que a Yugi lo enloquecía era la sospecha de que, inocente o culpable, ya no lo quería tener a su lado. Los celos sugerían. . . ¿afecto, acaso? Hizo una mueca. Era más probable que se tratara de la reacción de enojo de un hombre demasiado posesivo que se siente insultado. Se alejó de el en Domino. Pero ese mismo día, llegó con flores y con deseos de sorprenderlo. No tenía sentido.

Desde que se enteraron del infarto de su padre, la conducta de Yami era incomprensible. A pesar de decir que deseaba una relación más normal, se alejó de el en todos sentidos. Siempre distante... hasta las flores. Yugi no entendía nada de nada.

Despertó al amanecer. A su lado, las mantas estaban intactas. Yami no durmió a su lado. Tan pronto como se sentó, una chica apareció con un cubo de agua. Le dijo entre risas que se lla maba Hirfa.

Cuando salió de la tienda, media docena de mujeres entraron. El campamento estaba alzado salvo por la tienda en donde durmió el esposo de Yami. Los hombres estaban reunidos en una fogata mien tras sus hijas y mujeres recogían sus posesiones.

Yami agitó una mano y Yugi se acercó.

-Ven con nosotros -lo invitó-. ¿Quieres té?

Sorprendido, se sentó a su lado. Los hombres callaron ya que eso era poco convencional. A una señal de Yami, le sirvieron una taza de té. Hubo sonrisas cuando Yami comentó algo.

-¿Qué dijiste? -quiso saber Yugi.

-No es importante. Te aceptan porque yo te acepto aquí.

El té era fuerte y muy azucarado. Varios hombres fumaban y eso provocó náusea en Yugi. Se preguntó el motivo ya que el olor del humo nunca antes le molestó. Oyó la conversación melodiosa y lo envolvió una especie de paz. Ahora que la confrontación terminaba, quizá podrían hablar.

-Pensé que la gente sólo viajaba en camión por el desierto en esta época -confesó a Yami cuando algunos de los hombres se alejaron.

-Esta es una región de grandes dunas -explicó Yami-. El vehículo de cuatro ruedas que pueda atravesarlas aún no se ha inven tado. No hay carreteras en el interior ya que la arena pronto las cubriría. En el verano, cuando la tribu permanece cerca de pozos de agua, usan camiones para transportar sus animales y agua; pero al emigrar, en in vierno, los dejan con parientes o los venden. Veo que no te acomoda este tipo de vida.

-No quise decir eso -Yugi se tensó.

-En esta época del año suelo pasar algún tiempo en el desierto -Yami encogió los hombros-. Nos separamos tanto tiempo, que no quise que regresaras a palacio.

-Estoy muy contenta aquí -le aseguró.

-Las condiciones son espartanas.

-No me importa -Yugi empezaba a fastidiarse.

-Quizá a mí sí -lo miró con ojos entrecerrados.

-Tal vez lo que pasa es que no quieras que yo esté aquí.

-Esta mañana estás demasiado susceptible -suspiró-. Y eso también es mi culpa -se levantó y le tendió una mano-. Nos esperan.

En el caballo, Yugi reflexionó acerca de la conducta de Yami. ¿Acaso ahora entraba en razón? Por lo menos, le hablaba de nuevo. Fantástico, se burló, como si fuera gran cosa. ¿Por qué no estás molesto con él? Tienes todo el derecho de enojarte.

La caravana se puso en marcha y Yugi se fascinó al ver los brillantes colores de la arena. Cuando el sol estuvo en lo alto, Yugi dormitaba. La caravana se detuvo con lentitud. Mover sus miembros adoloridos fue una agonía y Yami fue a ayudarlo. Cuando sus brazos lo soltaron, Yugi se mareó. Todo se volvió borroso y gris y desfalleció.

-Lo siento, no sé qué. . . -tartamudeó al encontrarse con los ojos de Yami que lo observaban.

-Esta jornada es demasiado ruda para ti -Yami lo miró con un poco menos de preocupación. Yugi estaba acostado en una tienda provisional para que estuviera a la sombra. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Estaba sudoroso y acalorado y Yami parecía mirarlo con reproche por no haberle avisado que se sentía mal. Pero Yugi no se había sentido enfermo.

-No llores. De todas las armas que posees, la que más odio son las lágrimas -murmuró.

Pero Yugi siguió llorando. ¿Qué rayos le pasaba? A últimas fe chas lloraba con demasiada facilidad.

-Yugi. . . te lo suplicó -Yami le dio un pañ chico se enjugó las lágrimas.

-Al casarme contigo, te he hecho muy infeliz -suspiró Yami-. A veces, al igual que el sol de mediodía, me puedes volver un poco loco... o muy loco, como anoche. A diferencia de ti, no demuestro mis sentimientos con facilidad y es mejor conservar algunos en privado. Pero debo pedirte perdón por dudar de tu lealtad. No tenía motivos suficientes para condenarte sin escucharte antes.

-Ya está olvidado -le aseguró, tenso por el sombrío ambiente.

-Eres demasiado bueno. No te he tratado como prometí.

Yugi tragó saliva para no volver a llorar. Yami lo ayudaba a levantarse.

-La tienda ya está lista y debes descansar. Esperaba llegar a Luxor, pero estás demasiado cansado. Creo que el cambio de horario con Japon te está afectando.

-¿Qué hay en Luxor?

-El Palacio de las Fuentes. Por lo menos, allí estarás cómodo.

Yugi despertó y vio una luz artificial. Hirfa apareció de nuevo como por arte de magia junto a Yami.

-Hirfa quiere saber si te quieres dar un baño -explicó.

-¿Un baño? -repitió, perplejo-

-Estamos cerca de un pozo -rió Yami-. Yo ya me bañé. Es taras limpio y te sentirás mejor.

Una tina anticuada fue llenada de agua caliente. Yugi se hundió en el líquido y la sensación fue maravillosa. Recordó la sonrisa y la risa de Yami. Se estremeció, después le haría el amor. Al secarse, su mente se llenó de imágenes eróticas.

Pero la cena no fue íntima. En el campamento, había una fogata y los hombres estaban reunidos alrededor. Las mujeres cocinaban y los niños jugaban. Yami le explicó que, como se irían del campamento en la mañana, estaba agradeciéndoles su hospitalidad. Cuando empezaron a contar historias del desierto, Yugi se disculpó y regresó a la tienda para dormir. Pasó mucho tiempo antes que Yami lo imitara. Cuando se metió en la cama, los minutos pasaron y no se acercó para tocarlo.

-Estoy despierto -murmuró y se ruborizó.

-Duerme, Yugi.

El rechazo hirió su orgullo, pero no pudo mantenerse callado.

-¿Sigues sospechando de Seto?

-No.

-Entonces, ¿por qué?. . . -estaba demasiado sorprendido y las timado.

-Es mejor así -Yami encendió una lámpara.

-Pero cuando yo lo quise así, tú no lo quisiste -Yugi bajó la cabeza.

-Me equivoqué. Debo reconocer mi error -hablaba con cuida do-. El dinero... no significó nada para mí. Debí dejarte dormir solo. No me volveré a aprovechar de ti de ese modo.

-¿Y si yo te dijera que... no te estarías aprovechando?. . . -Yugi se mordió el labio.

-Mi respuesta sería la misma. ¿Crees que ya no te deseo? Ese no es el caso. Mas una vez dijiste que te rebajaba y es cierto. Pero no pude evitarlo. Nuestro matrimonio no tiene salida. No tenemos fu turo juntos -habló con dureza y le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Nunca imaginaste un futuro para nosotros -Yugi estaba des trozado.

-No, es cierto -le quitó la mano del hombro-. Te encantan los niños... ya pasé por eso una vez con Ryu y sé muy bien cuál es el final. Aun con amor no funcionaría.

Yugi nunca pensó que Yami lo veía con niños por vez primera cuando fueron a Domino a visitar al padre enfermo. Pero el dolor fue más grande que la sorpresa al darse cuenta de que hablaba de RYu. Parecía que lo seguía obsesionando después de muerto y que Yugi nunca podría tener un lugar en la vida de Yami.

-No quiero hablar de el. Era débil y egoísta y no era un santo -perdió el control-. Y te ha arruinado la vida.

-Sé que no le faltas al respeto. Si supieras lo infeliz que fue, no hablarías así. No me arruinó. Yo fui quien lo destruyó a el. La vi pasar de ser uno chico alegre y despreocupada a uno perturbado e inseguro.

-Pero. . . yo no... soy... el -tenía la garganta cerrada-. Y te amó -cerró los ojos al oír su propia confesión y deseo poder dar marcha atrás.

-Estás alterado. No sabes lo que dices -Yami se apartó de in mediato. Pero Yugi no hizo caso a la advertencia.

-¿Ah, sí? Quizá tú no sientas algo parecido por mí, pero yo si sé lo que siento.

-Basta -Yami tomó una prenda de lana-. Te arrepentirás de esto mañana.

-Todo lo que lamento -confesó con una sincera dignidad- es haber me enamorado de un hombre que teme sentir amor. ¿Qué fue lo que el te hizo? -prosiguió con dolor. Lo vio estremecerse. Yami lo miró con furia y Yugi supo que lo odiaba por ser testigo de la emoción que lo embargaba. Yugi sufría doble porque el dolor que lo invadía también lo hería a el. Yami no quería su amor-. ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo? -Yami no contestó, Yugi hubiera podido contestar en su lugar. Ryu murió.

* * *

_**NOTA:**_

_**perdon la tardanza esque no eataba inspirada**_

_**espero le haya gustado**_

_**y gracias a todos por sus comentarios**_

_**e y espero mas comantarios y sugerencias**_

_**adios**_


	21. Chapter 21

**_LAMENTO HABERME TARDADO TANTO EN ACTUALIZAR PERO LA VERDAD ES QUE ESTABA MUY OCUPADA PERO YA LES TENGO LA CONTINUACION DE ESTA HISTORIA Y ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE EL CAPITULO DE ESTA OCACION_**

**_BIEN QUE LO DISFRUTEN_**

* * *

Contrato de Amor

Yugi no durmió en toda la noche. Yami regresó a la cama en algún momento. Al amanecer, Yugi durmió un poco y despertó al oír el ruido de unas aspas de metal. Quedó desconcertado al percatarse de que Yami estaba sentado al borde de la cama y de que lo miraba con fijeza.

-¿El avión?...

-Aldeza está a medio día de camino de aquí. Pero en avión to mará menos de media hora.

-Todavía me hablas -Yugi trató de hacer una broma para ali viar la tensión.

-Espero que, a pesar de los últimos acontecimientos, no actue mos como un par de chiquillos malcriados -habló con la frialdad y sarcasmo que Yugi tanto odiaba. La frustración lo consumió. De nuevo, las barreras los separaban a modo de venganza.

Al ver Aldeza, Yugi quedó sin aliento. Era un palacio de már mol blanco con domos y minaretes que se reflejaban en las fuentes tranquilas al frente. En todos los jardines que lo rodeaban, había rosas en flor. Construido hacía cuatrocientos años por un ancestro de Yami, hacía cincuenta años que nadie vivía en el lugar. Antes de entrar en el edificio, cortó un botón de rosa.

-¿Por qué no funcionan las fuentes?

-Creo que ya están muy descuidadas. Eso se puede arreglar -le aseguró Yami.

-No las arregles por mí -replicó.

Las puertas de entrada daban a un vestíbulo con pilares labrados y mosaicos en todos los tonos de azul.

-Esto es maravilloso. Nunca he visto algo. . .

-¿Que te recuerde una fantasía morisca? -sonrió Yami-. ¡Por fin te he complacido!

Yugi resintió que pudiera bromear, cuando el hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano por ocultar su tristeza.

-¿Por qué está vacío?

-No es fácil llegar. Mi padre solía traer invitados cuando estaba permitido cazar. Pero ahora Áldeza se ha convertido en un elefante blanco, pues la familia prefiere descansar en la casa que tenemos en la Costa del Sol española. Tristan e Iñaki están allá ahora. Creo que sus problemas han terminado.

-Qué bueno -Yugi se cruzó de brazos-. ¿Quién vivió aquí por última vez?

-Mi abuela, Mai -frunció el ceño-. Vivió sola muchos años.

-¿Mai? -Yugi se volvió-.

-Era francesa -Yami lo miró, sorprendido-. Pensé que ya lo sabrías.

-Siempre me deja perplejo el que imagines que yo sé las cosas sin que nadie me las diga -se molesto Yugi-. ¿Cómo fue que tu abuela era francesa?

-Su padre era antropólogo y vino aquí a escribir un libro sobre la cultura nómada. Mai era su asistente. Mi abuelo, Akunadin, la vio una vez y se enamoró de ella de inmediato. ¡Vaya felicidad que eso les dio! -sonrió con sarcasmo.

-A mí me parece muy romántico -observó Yugi

-Se separaron a los dos años y pasaron así los quince siguientes ¿Eso te parece romántico? -Yami sonrió con ironía-. Pero, claro yo no se si yo podría caer en esa categoría, ¿verdad?

-Tú fuiste quien lo dijo, y si tu abuelo se parecía un poco a ti, entonces no me. . . -se interrumpió al oír el ruido de una vara que golpeaba el piso de mosaico y se volvió, sorprendido.

Una anciana se acercaba con dos sirvientas. Hizo una re verencia profunda ante Yami y habló con emoción. Sus ojos brillaban y estaban fijos en ellos. Yami se tensó al oír sus emotivas palabras. Frunció el ceño por un instante antes de sonreír. Sonrojado, se volvió hacia Yugi.

-Es Tea. Es muy vieja y su mente no está bien. ¿Puedes darle la rosa que llevas? Cree que es para ella. La pobrecita está convencida de que nosotros somos mis abuelos -explicó.

-¿Qué?

-Si discutimos, se alterará mucho -aseguró Yami

Yugi sonrió y entregó la rosa a la llorosa Tea. La vieja le besó los nudillos. Yami levantó a la anciana con cuidado y le hizo seña a las dos sirvientas de que la atendieran, pero la propia Tea las alejó y condujo a Yami y a su esposo a un salón de techo bajo y muebles antiguos.

-¿Por qué quería la rosa? -susurró Yugi-. Hay cientos afuera.

-Mai las sembró. Las rosas tienen un significado especial para ella. Su ama no permitía que nadie las cortara.

-Vaya, me siento como un vándalo ahora.

-No te sientas así -sonrió Yami-. El que mi abuela le haya dado una rosa, es un honor para Tea. ¿Por qué estoy susurrando? Eres contagioso, Yugi. ¿Acaso es porque nos dieron la bienvenida de los resucitados? Tea debe ser atendida por un médico.

-Parece ser feliz -Yugi se sentó en un sofá-. Cuéntame el resto de la historia. Asumo que Mai tenía los ojos azules.

-Sí, era rubia –contemplo los rayos de Yugi-. No es una historia agradable. Akunadin era joven e impulsivo. Convenció a Mai de que se casara con él, pero pronto, las diferencias de cultura y religión los separaron. Después de que mi padre nació, Mai vino aquí a vivir. Nunca más volvió a palacio.

-¿Qué le hizo para que ella hiciera algo así?

-¿Qué tenían en común, Yugi? -Yami alzó los hombros-. Ella odiaba la vida del desierto. Era una mujer educada, culta e independiente. No pudo adaptarse. Era también católica practicante y eso no ayudó a la situación.

-Me pregunto si tu abuelo la ayudó a adaptarse.

-¿Quién sabe? Mi abuelo se molestó mucho cuando ella se negó a volver a su lado, así que se casó por segunda vez.

-¡Dios mío!- jadeó Yugi.

-Sin duda su matrimonio fue motivado por deseos de venganza, aunque tenía derecho de hacerlo, de acuerdo a su religión. Pero Mai nunca se lo perdonó.

-¿Cómo habría podido perdonarlo? -se acaloró Yugi.

-Cuando mi padre tenía seis años, mis abuelos casi no se hablaban cuando Akuunadin venía aquí a ver a mi padre, Mai se quedaba en su habitacion. Después de guardar luto, mi abuelo le suplicó que volviera como su esposa, pero ella se negó. No lo pudo perdonar.

-¿Cómo habría podido hacerlo? Tu abuelo pasó seis años con otra mujer con la que tuvo un hijo –interrumpió Yugi.

-No podía abandonar a Ishizu después de casarse con ella- Yami se exasperó-. Todavía amaba a Mai. Debió tragarse su orgullo para ir con ella y pedírselo después de ser rechazado una primera vez. Mi padre cree que mi abuela todavía lo amaba, pero no se reconciliaron. Mai murió de una infección pulmonar y mi abuelo lamentó mucho su muerte y nunca más se casó.

-Todo fue culpa de tu abuelo -Yugi tenía la vista llorosa.

-Sabía que esto te entristecería, pero no que empezaríamos a discutir. ¿Debemos reñir por dos personas que murieron antes que no sotros naciéramos? -lo observó y Yugi se avergonzó. Se puso de pie-. Por el amor de Dios, Yugi, no podían vivir juntos. No estaban hechos uno para el otro -concluyó Yami.

-¿Como nosotros? -rió con amargura-. ¿Así es como tú nos describirías? Una vez que se cansó de ella, no le importó lo que tu abuela sintiera. Apuesto a que no quiso ceder nunca con ella. ¿Acaso no puedes ver las semejanzas, Yami?

-En el humor en que estás, no discutiré contigo -estaba molesto. Yugi era tan sólo el producto de las acciones de Yami. Fue él quien le hizo albergar una serie de emociones y necesidades descono cidas para Yugi .Y ahora que ya no lo quería a su lado, Yugi debía acatar sus deseos de nuevo. Yami no quería aprovecharse, no tenían futuro juntos porque él no podía darle un hijo. Pero esa era decisión de Yugi no de él. El que Yami no le hubiera dado otra opción, probaba su falta de sinceridad. Para él el matrimonio fue sólo un juego sexual muy cruel. Lo usó... ahora lo reconocía. Pero no quería complicarse la vida. ¡Maldito seas, me estás destruyendo!, pensó Yugi.

-¿No vas a discutir conmigo? -lo que lo hizo perder la compos tura fue el supremo control de Yami. Tomó un jarrón y lo aventó contra el muro, cerca de Yami. La furia y la incredulidad lo man tuvieron inmóvil. Yugi sollozó-. Lo siento.

-Ven aquí -le ordenó tajante.

-No -pero en pocos segundos, Yami lo arrinconó contra la pared.

-En toda mi vida, nadie me alzó siquiera la mano.

-No te lancé el jarrón a ti -protestó el chico. Pero Yami lo tomó de las muñecas.

-Salvo por ti -ni siquiera lo escuchaba. Con un movimiento ine xorable, lo atrajo hacia él. Pero olvidó lo que quería decir al ver la suave invitación de sus labios. Un segundo, lo miraba con furia, y al siguiente lo besó con un ansia explosiva que destruyó las defensas de yufi. La rabia y el éxtasis se fusionaron en ése beso.

El chico se derritió y se aferró a él. Lo besó hasta hacerlo temblar de deseo y luego se apartó y lo alejó de su lado.

-Perdóname -gruñó Yami, tenso.

Yugi no podía perdonarlo. Sólo sentía su rechazo. El ambiente estaba tenso. La noche anterior, en medio de su locura, le confesó su amor y ahora, recibía otro rechazo. Eso era imposible de aceptar. Todo había terminado desde hacía tiempo. Yami intentó decírselo con diplomacia. ¿Cuántas veces tendría que herir a Yugi antes que lo entendiera? No se puede forzar a nadie a amar.

-Creo que no sabes bien lo que siento. Tal vez no me expresé con claridad anoche, pero debes estar seguro de que desde hace mucho tiempo sólo he considerado lo que es mejor para ti.

Asqueado por su hipocresía, Yugi se negó a verlo.

-¿Puedes hacer que alguien me muestre dónde está mi habitación? -pidió Yugi con frialdad. Después de una pausa dolorosa, Yami llamó a alguien.

Media hora después, Yugi descansaba en una tina caliente. Ese era una habitacion anticuada al que sólo había acceso por un corredor. Tenía ventanas con barrotes, y una reja de hierro. Reinaba un pesado silen cio y Yugi se estremeció al pensar que Mai estuvo enclaustrada allí. Por lo menos, yo regresaré pronto a casa, se consoló.

En el dormitorio, sacó a las sirvientas que estaban allí. Sobre la cama estaban un camisón de seda azul Yugi profirió una exclamación. Las sirvientas lo habían sacado de sus maletas para plancharlo. Hacía sólo tres semanas, lo compró en una tienda cerca del hospital en donde estuvo internado su padre. Para Yami. La cruel realidad cortó sus pensamientos, pero, como no sabía en dónde estaba el resto de su ropa, se lo tuvo que poner.

Le llevaron la comida. Para entonces, Yugi ya sabía que estaba en el aposento de Mai por las fotos que había sobre el escritorio de la habitación. Todo era bastante fúnebre.

Después de las nueve, Tea apareció y arregló la cama de Yugi. El chico tuvo que controlarse para meterse en la cama de Mai y no agitar a la anciana. Pero, veinte minutos después, llena de visiones es pectrales de Mai, Yugi se levantó. ¡No tenía por qué hacer caso hasta ese extremo a la imaginación alocada de Tea! Tenía que ha llar otra cama.

Salió del cuarto y casi tropezó con una persona que dormía en el umbral, envuelta en un tapete. Tea abrió los ojos y le sonrió. Yugi recordó a una de las brujas desdentadas de Macbeth. La anciana no pareció sorprenderse al verlo. Se inclinó como si Yugi le hubiera ordenado algo y empezó a caminar por el largo corredor sin encender una sola luz.

Después de dudarlo, Yugi la siguió. Cruzó un jardín cubierto, oscuro como una cueva y Tea abrió una puerta, oculta por las som bras. Le hizo señas a Yugi de que pasara primero. Yugi entró con curiosidad al distinguir una escalera al fondo. Pero se sobresaltó cuando oyó que la puerta se cerraba. Quedó sumido en la penumbra. Trató de abrir la puerta por dentro, mas no tenía picaporte.

-¡Tea, abre! -gritó, frenético. No hubo respuesta. Incapaz de ver en la oscuridad, tuvo que encontrar la escalera a tientas. Había treinta y dos escalones estrechos. Arriba, sus manos tocaron madera y lleno de pánico, Yugi empujó con todas sus fuerzas. Su impulso la hizo trastabillar en la oscura habitación. Yugi tropezó con algo que las timó su pie desnudo y cayó al suelo, lanzando una maldición. Se tomó el adolorido pie y gimió de agonía.

De pronto, la habitación se iluminó. Atónito, miró con fijeza a Yami que se había levantado de un salto de una silla junto a la ventana. Estaba igualmente perplejo por verlo. Se quedó parado, inmóvil. Su camisa estaba desabrochada, tenía puestos unos jeans y los pies descalzos.

-Debo haberme equivocado de habitación -murmuró Yugi, ruborizado al pensar en el error que Tea cometió. Yami estaba paralizado, lo cual era raro en él. Contempló el elegante atuendo de su esposo. Pareció respirar con mucha lentitud antes de acercarse y de agacharse frente a Yugi.

-Te pido una disculpa. Me... asustaste. Tu pie... ¿no te rom piste nada? -parecía angustiado.

-Siento haberte molestado -murmuró Yugi.

-No estaba acostado. Fui a montar y... regresé -su voz se entrecortó cuando Yugi dejó de frotarse el pie y la bata se deslizó de un pálido hombro para revelar la transparencia del delgado camisón-. Viniste a mí... y no funcionó -murmuró con voz ronca-. Sé lo que se siente. No debes estar avergonzado. Fue muy dulce de tu parte y estoy conmovido.

Yugi estuvo a punto de decirle la verdad, cuando sus miradas se encontraron con una electricidad que la hizo perder el aliento. Su corazón se aceleró como si Yami hubiera encendido algo. Con un índice, él le colocó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.

-Y también es muy excitante.

Yugi no podía pensar con claridad. Yami acariciaba ahora su cuello y lo único que deseaba era pederse en el calor de esa mano. Lo intoxicaba su potente y masculino olor.

-¿Ex. . . citante? -repitió.

-Una invitación de alguien tan tímido -lo tomó de los antebra zos para acercarlo más-. Tu generosidad me avergüenza. El orgullo me mantenía alejado de ti, pero ahora que estás aquí. . .

-¿Sí? -urgió el.

-No puedo rechazarte cuando noche tras noche te he deseado y ansiado -su voz temblaba-. ¿Y para qué? No puedo alejarme de ti. Yugi -le tocó el labio inferior con la lengua y Yugi se estre meció. Yami tomó sus manos y las guió a su pecho. Al sentir la tímida caricia de Yugi, tembló y gimió de satisfacción. Lo miró con intensidad.

-¿Es esto lo que realmente quieres?

-¿Acaso... has cambiado.. . de opinión? -su pregunta ner viosa lo hizo reír.

El lo acercó más, amoldandolo al calor de su cuerpo.

-Yugi, nunca he dudado qué es o que quiero. Sólo tuve dudas respecto de lo que era mejor para ti y nunca tanto como cuando te vi en brazos de otro hombre. . . de un hombre con quien te hubieras casado a no ser porque lo hiciste conmigo. Me pareció probable que te hubieras acercado a él porque yo te descuidé y te odié por ello, porque no creí que tuviera el derecho de alejarte de él -hablaba contra su cabello-. Pero ahora me doy cuenta de que no soy un mártir.

Lo admiró al levantarse y lo levantó en brazos. Lo dejó en la cama como si el joven estuviera hecho de cristal. Yugi entendió ahora que los celos que sintió por Chris fueron demasiado profundos.

-¿Estás seguro? -repitió.

El asintió y Yami sonrió. Se inclinó sobre ella y el ambiente pareció llenarse de chispas.

-Cuando estás lejos o cerca -confesó-, me muero por ti, de día y de noche. Nadie ha tenido nunca ese poder sobre mí.

Yugi se entristeció al pensar que Ryu seguía en su pedestal, alejado de los placeres mundanos. Yugi sólo tenía a su favor el ardor del lecho conyugal. Sabía que Yami no lo amaba y que eso no era justo, pero había muchas injusticias en la vida. Se dijo que eso bas taría. Esa vez. . . bastaría.

* * *

_**UNA VEZ MAS ME DISCULPO POR LA TARDANZA Y ESPERO QUE LO HAYAN DISFRUTADO **_

_**NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO**_

_**DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS**_

_**BYE**_


	22. Chapter 22

**_UNA ACTIALIZACION MUY RAPIDA MUY RARO EN MI PERO COMO NO TENIA MUCHO QUE HACER DCECIDI QUE LO MEJOR ERA ACTUALIZAR PORQUE LUEGO NO ME DA TIEMPO DE HACERLO._**

**_BIEN QUE LO DISFRUTEN_**

* * *

Contrato de Amor

Yami se inclinó para besar el seno cubierto por la seda. Yugi hundió los dedos en su cabello, consumido por un ansia into lerable. El volvió a besarlo y lo tomó de las caderas para alzarlo a la evidencia de su excitación. La pasión los hizo arder, uniéndolos. Lo que siguió fue el placer físico más indescriptible que Yugi hubiera experimentado jamás.

Una orden proferida con dureza lo despertó. Yugi alzó la cara pues el brazo de Yami le tapaba la vista y vio que Tea desaparecía por la puerta oculta por la cual el entró la noche anterior.

-Esa mujer está loca -exclamó Yami-. Vino aquí a tratar de despertarte para que te fueras de la cama... y se pone a discutir conmigo. ¿Qué me importa que encuentren a mi esposo en mi cama? ¿En dónde más debería estar? ¿Por qué tengo que ocultar eso?

-Espero que no la hayas lastimado.

-¿Lastimarla? Cuando le dije que te quedarías, sólo me sonrió. ¿Entonces, por qué empezó a discutir?

Yugi ya pensaba que los abuelos de Yami se encontraban de noche, cuando todos pensaban que estaban separados y que ni siquiera se hablaban.

-Ella piensa todavía que yo soy Mai.

-¿Acaso sugieres que mi abuelo sacaba a su esposa de la cama al amanecer como si fuera una concubina?

-¿Cómo sabes que no lo hacía? Aunque no vivieran juntos, se visitaban.

-Pero estaban separados -le recordó Yami.

Inseguro, Yugi guardó silencio. La visita de la anciana los alteró, a pesar de la renovada intimidad. De pronto, temió que Yami hubiera lamentado haber pasado la noche a su lado.

-Hay algo que debo decirte...

-No lo digas -lo interrumpió, nervioso.

-No puedes vivir para siempre en una torre de marfil -acarició las pestañas de sus ojos cerrados-. No volveré a hablar de separarnos, pero esa opción debe permanecer siempre abierta para ti.

-¿Crees que la necesito? -Yugi levantó la vista, conmovido por una poderosa emoción. En unas cuantas palabras, Yami hizo desa parecer su miedo más profundo.

-¿Quién puede prever el futuro? -Yami se recostó en las almohadas-. Debemos ser realistas -murmuró-. Eres muy joven ahora, pero algún día querrás tener un hijo. Ese deseo será inevi table y siendo la naturaleza humana como es, desearás más lo que no puedes tener. Al negar lo que existe entre nosotros, intentaba evitar el dilema, tomar la decisión por ti.

-Ese no era derecho tuyo -la voz de Yugi tembló.

-No quiero que te hagas ilusiones, Yugi.

Yugi no sabía qué contestarle. Lo que Yami decía era cierto. En el futuro, el se enfrentaría al hecho de no poder tener hijos. Pero, si algún día lo asaltaban lamentos o reproches, debería ocultarlos. Gra cias a Ryu, tendría que acallarlos por completo. El fracaso de éste de aceptar la situación dejó muy vulnerable a Yami y él no sopor taba eso. Era capaz de alejarse de cualquier relación que pusiera al descubierto su debilidad. ¿Acaso su orgullo lo mantenía alejado de el? Yugi quería creerlo, pero en el fondo estaba convencido de que no era así. Yami lo rechazaba porque el no le inspiraba el amor ni la lealtad que sintió con Ryu. Yugi se dijo que si llegaba ese pro blema un día, entonces lo enfrentaría

-Sabes, hay algo que siempre me ha intrigado -añadió, ansioso por dejar de lado el otro tema-. ¿De qué discutieron tú y tu padre el día de nuestra boda?

-¿Es importante ahora? -Yami sonrió de pronto.

-Fue por mí, ¿verdad? -se entristeció-. Te quejabas por tener que casarte conmigo, ¿no es así?

-Yugi, tienes una imaginación muy divertida -echó a reír-. De acuerdo, te diré lo que me informó ese día. Nunca intentó alguien asesinar a mi padre y la promesa que él hizo no fue hecha en serio.

-¡Eso no es posible! -exclamó Yugi.

-Tu padre pensó que uno de los guardias era un asesino -explicó Yami-. Cuando lanzó a mi padre al suelo, el guardia en cuestión le disparó, pensando que intentaba matar a mi padre.

-¡No puede ser cierto! -protestó Yugi.

-Me temo que sí. Claro, mi padre se alegró de que Roland sólo tuviera una herida sin importancia, temeroso de que hubiera proble mas diplomáticos por el mal entendido, mi padre permitió que Roland creyera que le había salvado la vida el hizo esa promesa sin pensar cum plirla.

-Mi padre no debe saber nunca al verdad -Yugi habló con enojo, aunque en realidad quería reír.

-Cuando tu padre le pidió una entrevista al mío, asumió que se trataba de la promesa, así que hizo que te investigaran. Lo que averiguó lo impresionó y, como odiaba tener un hijo viudo, se apro vechó de la situación.

-Fue muy cruel de su parte decirte la verdad. . . -de pronto, no pudo contener la risa-. Me hubiera encantado ver la cara de tu padre cuando el mío lo tiró al suelo... debió de estar furioso.

-Confieso que en ese momento no me divertí mucho -Yami empezó a reír y lo atrajo hacia él, contemplándolo-. Pero ahora, tengo que confesar que te escogió muy bien -lo besó con ansia-. Por Ra, te he extrañado mucho. Cuando viaje al extranjero, vendrás conmigo. Te has vuelto indispensable para mí, Yugi.

Yugi fue muy feliz la semana siguiente. Yami le enseñó a mon tar con mucha paciencia y todas las mañanas iban a pasear. La tercera mañana, regresaron y vieron las fuentes funcionando. Yami hizo que se arreglara la antigua bomba sólo para complacerlo.

Una noche cuando Yugi admiraba la puesta de sol, Yami se acercó a el.

-Estás muy pensativo -comentó él. Esa tarde, tuvo que trabajar mucho. El avión fue a entregar la correspondencia y, por un motivo desconocido, regresó después. Yami lo acompañó antes a dar un paseo por los jardines. Ahora, de nuevo estaba a su lado.

-Sólo me estaba relajando -Yugi se levantó del asiento.

-¿O pensabas en Navidad y en que estás lejos de tu país? Nada de nieve, fogatas, ni calcetín en la chimenea -bromeó.

-Soy un poco viejo como para tener un calcetín -murmuró Yugi que adoraba la Navidad.

-Supongo que sí -sonrió Yami -. Lo olvidé... tenemos visitas.

-¿Visitas?

-No te preocupes. Así estás muy bien -lo tomó de la mano y lo condujo al salón. Yugi quedó pasmado cuando vio un enorme pino lleno de esferas y foquitos. Abajo, había muchos regalos envueltos. Unos fuertes brazos lo abrazaron por detrás.

-¿Acaso te he hecho extrañar con más tristeza tu hogar? Debí in vitar a tu familia, pero tu padre todavía no puede viajar.

-¿Lo hiciste por mí? -tragó saliva y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Es sólo un detalle si esto te hace feliz -lo volvió y lo besó con ternura y pasión infinitas-. Te amo -susurró con voz ronca.

Yugi no lo miró. No le creía. Deseó que no hubiera dicho nada. Dado que el le confesó su amor, ahora Yami sentía que debía corresponder. Además, le habló con gran tensión; era claro que no sabía mentir. Yami se separó cuando alguien carraspeó.

-¿Quieren que volvamos más tarde? -sonrió Tristan. Iñaki estaba a su lado-. Pero no suelo impresionarme con facilidad.

-Espero que no te importe que nos hayamos invitado para la cena de Navidad -sonrió Iñaki al notar la sorpresa de Yugi.

-Vamos, nosotros trajimos la cena, y un chef suizo. A propósito, está mareado por el vuelo. Qué bueno que tiene hasta mañana para preparar la comida -rió Tristan-. Iñaki decoró el árbol. ¿Sabes lo difícil que es transportar un árbol hasta aquí?

-No lo escuches -Iñaki abrazó a Yugi-. Yami lo arregló todo y nos divertimos mucho al ayudarlo a darte la sorpresa.

Fue una noche maravillosa. Yugi estaba muy complacido por los esfuerzos de Yami y por el hecho de que fuera aceptado como parte de la familia. Iñaki estaba muy entusiasmado y Tristan parecía más ca llado. Parecía que habían resuelto por fin sus problemas. Cuando ellos se fueron a dormir, hacia la medianoche, Yugi ya no pudo resistir la tentación de abrir sus regalos. Yami había hecho que llevaran los presentes de la familia de Yugi desde Domino. A la una de la mañana, Yugi estaba hundido en montañas de papel de envoltura, atónito por los regalos tan extravagantes que Yami le compró, teniendo sólo un teléfono a su disposición.

-Todo lo que tengo para ti es una antología de poesía y no está envuelta -confesó con voz temblorosa-. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de dártela o no. Pensé que quizá te parecería tonto de mi parte.

-Tú eres mi regalo de Navidad, pero no si empiezas a llorar -rió.

-Soy tan feliz -de pronto le pareció que era peligroso afirmar lo-. Creo que no me quiero ir nunca de aquí.

-¿Qué es lo que de veras te pasa, Yugi? -Yami se percató de su temor.

-¿Qué me pasa? -Yufi trató de ocultar sus sentimientos, y rió con nerviosismo-. Trataba de saber cuándo me pondré todas estas joyas.

-El mes que viene habrá un banquete de estado e iremos a París la semana siguiente -murmuró Yami en su cabello- Pero eso no es lo que te preocupó, ¿verdad?

-Pensaba en cómo hará mi padre para no tener fiestas en esta época -mintió Yugi-. Espero que sea sensato.

-Estoy seguro de que lo será. Pronto lo visitaremos -Yami habló con ligera frialdad, pero Yugi no lo notó. Pensó que era una tonta por sentirse insegura, y le sonrio

Dos días después de Navidad, fue cuando Yugi saltó de la cama para ir a montar y desfalleció a los pies de Yami. El palacio era un manicomio cuando recobró el conocimiento- Zenobia, que había llegado en avión con la ropa que Yugi necesitaba, estaba arro dillada llorando. Yami hablaba con dureza con alguien y al otro lado de la puerta se oían los murmullos de los nerviosos sirvientes.

-Quédate quieto- Yami le puso una mano en el hombro- No te moverás hasta que llegue el médico.

-¿De dónde vas a sacar un doctor?

-Ya había arreglado que el doctor viera a Tea esta mañana -suspiró Yami-. Ahora te revisará a ti también.

-Pero se supone que nos iremos hoy -discutió Yugi-. Y no ne cesito un médico.

-¿Qué no tienes respeto por tu salud? Agradece que yo sí lo tenga -exhaló y se sentó a su lado-. Me diste un susto mortal. La repetición no me ha acostumbrado a que desfallezcas -trató de sonreír-. Pero no te preocupes. Estoy seguro de que no es nada serio.

En las horas que siguieron, caminó de arriba abajo y Yugi intuyó que Yami se imaginaba toda una serie de enfermedades incurables. Pero el chico estaba seguro de que no era nada grave. De seguro, de bido a las emociones de las últimas semanas, lo que sucedía era algo normal provocado por el agotamiento o algo parecido.

Cuando el doctor llegó, Yami tuvo que salir del cuarto aunque quería quedarse. El doctor era un hombre muy amable que lo reviso a consiancia sabiendo de ante mano que lo que Yugi tenia era algo muy normal porque debajo de la ropa se alcanzaba a ver un pequeño vulto que aunque era pequeño sobrelasia al examinarlo a consiencia y el doctor al tocar su vientre noto la dureza y esboso una sonrisa de satisfacción al saber que su diagnosto era cierto.

-¿Qué no ha sospechado usted mismo la causa, su Alteza? -carraspeó el médico-. Está en cinta -le tomó el pulso-. Yo diría que son ya diez o doce semanas y. . .

-No puedo estar esperando un bebe. No es posible -gimió el chico.

-No hay lugar a dudas, su Alteza. Su embarazo ya está avanzado -afirmó.

Yugi recordó sus mareos. . . su cintura que desaparecía. Yugi pasó de su fuerte impresión a un estado de euforia y apenas si escuchó las recomendaciones del señor acerca de llevar una dieta sana, de descansar y de consultar al excelente medico de Iñaki. Yugi no escuchó una sola palabra. Alguien había cometido un error. O lo que estuvo mal se arregló por milagro. Más no pensaba cuestionar un mi lagro.

Un hijo. Se sentía en la estratosfera. ¡El hijo de Yami! Imagi naba lo que provocaría esa noticia en Yami. Estaría atónito al saber que sería padre. Yugi se moría de ganas de decírselo para ver su reacción.

El doctor abandonó toda esperanza de que su paciente pronunciara una frase con coherencia e hizo llamar a Yami. Le sonrió.

-Nada de qué preocuparse. Es lo más natural del mundo y el goza de perfecta salud. Su esposo espera un bebé.

Yugi escuchó el anuncio y quiso matar al médico por su falta de consideración. Como Yami le daba la espalda, no pudo ver su reac ción, pero le tomó treinta segundos salir de su inmovilidad. Yami sacó al doctor de la habitación y Yugi esperó con impaciencia a que volviera a su lado.

Yami cerró la puerta con torpeza y se dirigió a la ventana. En tonces dio un puñetazo contra el marco de madera de la ventana. Algo crujió. Yugi quedó pasmado.

-¿Cuándo ibas a decírmelo? -lo encaró, lívido. Lo miró con asco-. ¿Cómo me puedes verme a los ojos? ¿Qué no tienes vergüenza?

-¿Vergüenza?

-¿Crees que soy tan estúpido para creer que es mío? ¿O crees que estaría tan desesperado por creerlo que me imaginaría que lo imposible se hizo realidad? Si es así, te doy la razón por dudar de mi inteligencia. Aunque nunca me has contado toda la verdad sobre él, te creí cuando me dijiste que no te había tocado y ahora... el que me presentes. . . la prueba de tu. . . -no pudo continuar y luchó por controlarse.

Yugi estaba helado, petrificado. Tenía los ojos fijos, como un ac cidentado. Algo frágil se había roto en su interior. Algo infinitamente preciado le fue arrancado. La pérdida de fe, de esperanza y caridad era el menor de los males.

-Es tu hijo -lo odió por obligarlo a decirlo. Tan sólo con decir cuántas semanas de embarazo tenía lo habrían reivindicado. Pero lo llenaba un vacío frío y extraño. ¿Acaso le hizo eso a Ryu? ¿Habría dudado de su fidelidad? Todo el resentimiento que sentía por Ryu lo invadió ahora que era repudiado de manera tan sórdida e imperdonable.

-No estoy desesperado ni soy estúpido -jadeaba-. La esterilidad es irreversible -se alejó de su lado, temblando-. ¡Consuelo! -ru gió-. Ahora sé qué temías... las consecuencias de tu traición. ¿Es por eso que viniste a mi lecho por voluntad propia? ¿Acaso ya sospechabas tu condición? Lo veo todo ahora. . . con inmensa claridad.

Yugi se percató de que no quería a su hijo porque nunca lo quiso en realidad. Si el le hubiera importado, habría ansiado creerlo por increíble que pudiera parecer. Yugi se aferró a su compostura y susurró:

-Creo que no tenemos nada más que decirnos. Me iré a casa en el primer avión.

-¿A casa? -repitió-. Nunca lo volverás a ver, nunca volverás a tu casa -juró con vehemencia-. Hasta que sepa qué hacer contigo, te quedarás aquí.

* * *

_**ESPERO QUE LO HAYAN DISFRUTADO **_

_**NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO**_

_**NOS ACERCAMOS AL FINAL DE ESTA HISTORIA ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO **_

_**Y ESPERO QUE EL FINAL TAMBIEN LES GUSTE **_

_**DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS**_

_**BYE**_


	23. Chapter 23

**_UNA ACTIALIZACION MUY RAPIDA MUY RARO EN MI JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA PERO COMO NO TENIA MUCHO QUE HACER DCECIDI QUE LO MEJOR ERA ACTUALIZAR PORQUE LUEGO NO ME DA TIEMPO DE HACERLO._**

**_BIEN QUE LO DISFRUTEN_**

* * *

Contrato de Amor

Yugi no se defendió. Podía reivindicarse con tan sólo llamar al médico, pero no quería hacerlo a menos de que se viera obligado a ello. Cuanto más tiempo albergara Yami sus sucias sospechas, más grande sería su caída cuando se supiera la verdad; y era inevitable que suce diera. Pero ya sería demasiado tarde para que él se interesara en ser padre, puesto que nada cambiaría lo que Yugi sentía ahora. Ese era su bebé y lo llevaría a como diera lugar consigo a Domino. Yami podía hacer lo que le viniera en gana. El había terminado para siem pre con él. Además, no se podía entristecer, pues tenía que pensar en su hijo. Yugi se acomodó en las almohadas y no miró a Yami. Por fin, él salió de la habitación.

Yugi fijó la mirada en el espacio por mucho tiempo. Luego, lloró con amargura. Se había ganado el premio como el tonto más grande del mundo. Yami quiso que su matrimonio tuviera una fachada res petable. ¡Cómo lo engañó, con qué facilidad! ¡Qué divertido debió estar por la rapidez de su sumisión! Su amargura era vengativa e implacable. Se negó a aceptar el inmenso dolor que yacía bajo el enojo. Apenas si oyó que se iba el avión. Por fortuna, Tristan e Iñaki partieron el día anterior. Ahora estaba solo. Se le ocurrió que Yami compartiría el viaje con el doctor. Este comentaría algo del bebé y Yami sabría la verdad. Quizá hasta volvería ese mismo día.

Pero no fue así. Al día siguiente, Yugi se enteró de que Tea murió dormida la noche anterior a la visita del doctor. Yugi durmió en la habitación de Yami. Yugi se sorprendió al ver que aceptaban la muerte de la anciana como algo muy natural.

-Esa señora era muy vieja y estaba mal de la cabeza -explicó una sirvienta-. El doctor dijo que fue su corazón.

-Yo me hago cargo de eso -intervino Yugi cuando una mano se disponía a llevarse unas cartas del escritorio de Mai.

Las sirvientas empezaron a guardar las pertenencias de Mai, con servadas con tanto celo por Tea.

Yugi pensó que, al igual que Mai, descubría lo peligroso que era enamorarse de la persona equivocada. Igual que Mai, la habían dejado en el Palacio de las Fuentes, aislado por completo.

En el salón, revisó las cartas que salvó de la destrucción. Pero es taban escritas en egipcio. Así que las guardó en una caja. Alguien de la familia debía leerlas en caso de que hubiera algo de importancia en ellas.

Oyó el sonido de las aspas de un helicóptero. Yugi esperaba que fuera Yami y se desconcertó al ver entrar a Tristan.

-¿Eres el mensajero de tu hermano? -inquirió con frialdad.

-Yami no sabe que estoy aquí -Tristan lo miró como si estuviera loco-. No me agradecería que interfiriera y espero que podamos guar dar el secreto de esta visita.

-No puedo pensar en ninguna razón por la cual hayas venido -Yugi frunció el ceño.

-Mira. . . fui yo quien tuvo una aventura con Mana, no Yami -dijo de pronto, con dureza-. Sabes de qué te hablo, así que no necesitas fingir. Algien te habló de ella. Sólo se me ocurre que eso sea lo que haya ocasionado problemas entre tú y Yami.

Yugi se sentó; atónito, y lo miró sonrojarse.

-¿Tuviste una aventura?

-Ya terminó. No tienes por qué verme así -se defendió Tristan-. Cuando Yami regresó sin ti, tenía peor aspecto que cuando Ryu murió. Si él ha decidido guardar silencio por el bien de mi matrimo nio, entonces yo debo confesarlo.

-Tristan, de verdad yo. . .

-Debes creerme, Yugi. Por lo menos déjame explicarte. Ella era una secretaria en nuestra embajada en París. Me enamoré de ella. Le renté un apartamento a nombre de Yami, sin que este lo supiera. Cuando los rumores llegaron a oídos de mi padre, Yami tuvo que cubrirme -confesó.

-Tu hermano tiene una moral muy extraña -protestó Yugi.

-No es así. Lo hizo para proteger a Iñaki. Lo hizo para evitar que yo hiciera una estupidez y que rompiera mi matrimonio -habló con voz más baja-. Y lo hizo porque temo a la furia de nuestro padre. El quiere mucho a Tristan, aunque menos que a mí. También espera de nosotros una conducta muy moral. Yo estuve en líos antes y mi padre no es un hombre que sepa perdonar. Por mucho tiempo, he hecho que Yami lo convenza de que Iñaki y yo no necesitamos vivir aquí todo el tiempo. Si mi padre se entera de que estaba mezclado con Mana, habrían terminado mis esperanzas de tener siquiera esa libertad.

-Lo entiendo -Polly sintió lástima por Tristan. Este perdió su dignidad por creer que estaba separada de Yami debido a esa mujer, Mana. No sabía qué era lo que pasaba en realidad y Yugi no tenía intenciones de decírselo.

-¿Me crees? -urgió con impaciencia.

-Sí, te creo.

-Te he confiado un secreto que podría destruir mi matrimonio, Iñaki no debe saber nunca lo de Mana, amo a mi esposo, Yugi. He recobrado la razón y no me arriesgaré a perderlo de nuevo. Te pido que guardes este secreto.

Ahora que Yugi sabía toda la historia, pensó que Iñaki debió intuir siempre que había alguen mas talvez una mujer en la vida de su esposo. Así que sonrió para apaciguar a TRistan

-Claro que puedes confiar en mi... discreción.

-Sabía que serías comprensivo -sonrió-. Con una me moria defectuosa. Si has acusado falsamente a Yami, debes hacer algo por acercarte a él.

-¿Ah, sí? -murmuró sin expresión.

Tristan prestaba atención a las cartas que estaban en la caja sobre la mesa. Tomó uno de los sobres y empezó a leer sin dudarlo.

-Sé generoso, o esperarás para siempre -dijo mientras leía-. Podrías hacer sangrar a una piedra antes de hacer que mi hermano se disculpe y, después de todo, él ha dado muchos primeros pasos contigo...

-¿Qué?

-Tiendas de muebles, flores, comidas en hoteles, joyas -sonrió-. ¿Crees que mi hermano acostumbra eso? Es tan moderno como mi padre, pero ha estado muy raro últimamente. Lo has hecho cambiar mucho, Yugi -dijo con alegría-. Nunca he disfrutado algo en la vida como el ver que Yami ha cortejado a alguien por vez primera, además de que es muy tímido. . .

-¿Tímido? -repitió Yami-. ¿Yami?

-En el fondo, sí -Tristan siguió leyendo la fascinante carta-. Claro, la educación militar y de mi padre pronto hicieron que adquiriera confianza en sí, será todo lo que quiers pero nunca ha buscado aventuras ni con hombres y mucho menos con mujeres. Nunca tuvo la opor tunidad, sino hasta que ese loco murió y después de vivir con el ocho años, supongo que olvidó cómo hacerlo... ¡Vaya, quién lo habría pen sado! ¿De dónde provienen estas cartas?

-Son de tu abuela -Yugi no estaba interesada en las misivas-. ¿A qué te refieres con eso de loco?

-Me llevaré esto a casa. Espera a que mi padre las lea. Lo, que es importante, son las fechas en que fueron escritas puesto que son car tas de amor escritas por mi abuelo. Es obvio que obtuvo respuesta de mi abuela. Siempre supe que se habían separado, pero es obvio que se reconciliaron, a pesar de que ella permaneció aquí.

-¿Puedes olvidar esas estúpidas cartas? -suplicó Yugi-. ¿A qué te refieres con eso de loco?

-¿A qué te refieres tú con esa pregunta? -Tristan estaba perplejo-. ¿No sabías que terminó en una clínica para perturbados mentales?

-No, no sabía que estuviera enfermo –palidecio el chico.

-¿No te lo contó Yami? Supongo que no es algo de lo que quiera hablar -concedió-. Un par de años antes que muriera, se diagnosticó que Ryu era maníaco-depresivo. Yami pasó por un infierno a su lado -se percató de la sorpresa de Yugi. Si no soy caritativo con el, fue porque el idiota se lanzó por esas malditas escaleras, enfrente de Yami, y yo sé lo que eso provocó en él; y yo viví con lo que le provocó a Iñaki -murmuró Tristan.

-¿Se suicidó?

-No fue culpa de nadie, y menos de Yami. Se suponía que estaba en la clínica. Fue su padre quien lo sacó de allí. Mi tío nunca aceptó que estuviera enfermo y además sabía que mi padre es taba convenciendo a Yami de que se divorciara de el. Mi tio no quería eso, así que lo trajo desde Suiza para que Ryu estuviera en casa cuando Yami regresara de Nueva York. Lo que mi tío no sabía era que Iñaki estaba en cinta. Ryu oyó los chismes de las sir vientas y hacía veinticuatro horas que no tomaba sus medicinas. Murió en brazos de Yami.

Yugi se sintió enfermo, Se avergonzó de todos los malos pensa mientos que en su ignorancia albergó contra Ryu

-No me dijo nada de eso.

-No lo culpes de ello, Yugi -suspiró Tristan-. Nadie quiere recor dar una pesadilla. Nunca se hubiera divorciado de el. Ryu estaba tan obsesionado con los niños como con él. Cuando murió, Yami se culpó a sí mismo.

-Se culpó porque no pudo darle un hijo -murmuró Yugi.

-No creo que eso había hecho una gran diferencia. La inestabili dad de Ryu habría surgido con o sin niños. Espero que Yami lo acepte ahora. Ya sufrió demasiado estando el en vida.

Polly buscó un pañuelo. Tristan tomó las cartas y se marcho. Yugi conservó la calma hasta que él se fue.

¿Cómo pudo pensar que Yami no sufría también? Sólo en ese momento, reconoció que intentó contener su inmenso dolor frente a el. Yugi quiso castigarlo por no amarlo como amó a Ryu.

Yami tenía motivos para sospechar que Yugi no era consistente en su amor, debido a que el no le habló todo acerca de Seto. Yami no era tonto, sabía que había más. Sin querer, Yugi provocó que sus sospechas tuvieran cierto fundamento. Nunca debió permitir que Yami se fuera creyendo eso.

* * *

_**ESPERO QUE LO HAYAN DISFRUTADO **_

_**NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO**_

_**NOS ACERCAMOS AL FINAL DE ESTA HISTORIA ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO **_

_**Y ESPERO QUE EL FINAL TAMBIEN LES GUSTE **_

_**DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS**_

_**BYE**_


	24. Chapter 24 Fin

**HOLA SIENTO MUCHO HABER TARDADO TANTO PERO AQUI ESTA EL CAPITULO FINAL DE ESTA HISTORIA LES ESTOY MUY AGRADECIDA POR EL TIEMPO QUE LE DEDICARON A LEER MI HISTORIA NOS VEMOS EN LA PROXIMA**

* * *

Contrato de Amor

Temprano, al día siguiente, oyó el avión. Adivinó que Yami venía a bordo y pidió a la criada que le dijera a Yami que subiría en quince minutos. Yugi se cepillaba el cabello cuando Yami entró sin anun ciarse. Se detuvo a dos metros de el. Yugi dejó el cepillo en el tocador y fue a sentarse, abrumado por su presencia.

Pálido, tenso, con la mano izquierda vendada, estaba muy atractivo vestido con sus jeans. Lo recorrió con una mirada incandescente que expresara que no necesitaba pruebas de su inocencia, que no se re quería ninguna explicación. ¡Si tan sólo lo hubiera mirado así dos días antes!, pensó Yugi con amargura.

-Supongo que lo supiste cuando buscabas pruebas para presentar tu caso en la corte. Habrías necesitado un reporte médico -atacó Yugi.

-Yugi, yo. . . -palideció y se acercó,

-No te acerques a mí -replicó con fiereza. Bajó la vista, para no compadecerse de él. No podía competir con Ryu. Lo amaba tanto que exigía mucho más de él y no podía aceptar sólo que lo quisiera por poder darle el hijo que él creyó nunca tendría-. Puedes ahorrarte las dis culpas, los lamentos y los convencimientos -susurró con dolor-. Creo que nunca más podremos vivir juntos.

-Trata de imaginar lo que sentí -se acercó.

-Quédate en donde estás -replicó Yugi con voz temblorosa-. Trato de ser sensato y no puedo serlo si estás cerca.

Yami sacó una mano de atrás de su espalda y dejó a los pies del joven una rosa blanca y un osito de fieltro rosa.

-Estoy a tus pies también -murmuró.

Yugi miró los ofrecimientos con horror. Su garganta se cerró al darse cuenta de que Yami se humillaba así. Se llevó una mano a la boca y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Yami aprovechó su emoción para acercarse y confirmar con la acción su declaración. Hundió la cabeza en su regazo y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-¡No me conmueves! ¿Me escuchas?

-Perdóname -imploró-. No podía creer en un milagro porque nunca lo vi. Daría todo lo que poseo por borrar de tu memoria mis acusaciones, pero no lo puedo hacer. Sólo te pido que entiendas que durante diez años creí que no podía tener hijos. Nunca lo dudé, ni lo olvidé. Me atormentó con Ryu y me atormentó mucho más después de su muerte.

Su cabello rozaba las manos apretadas de Yugi. El ansiaba tocarlo, abrazarlo con un ansia que era un tormento interno. No podía soportar su súplica tan sincera. Le tocó un hombro.

-Me heriste tanto -susurró-. Era tan feliz y de pronto todo fue una pesadilla.

-Debió ser hermoso y yo. . . lo arruiné -lo miró con enorme an gustia en sus ojos-. Pero, Yugi, diez años es mucho tiempo. Cuando el doctor dijo que estabas esperando un hijo, casi me destruyó.

-Pensaste primero que yo...

-Lo que pensé primero fue que yo te hice lanzarte en brazos de él -interrumpió-. Estaba tan impresionado, que no vi otra explicación.

-No fue toda tu culpa -Yugi se ruborizó-. Cuando me casé con tigo, creía que estaba enamorado de Seto. Cuando me di cuenta de que no era verdad, quise olvidarlo. Durante tanto tiempo me había entriste cido por eso que. . . bueno, me sentí muy estúpido al darme cuenta.

-Yo vi el afecto que los une en la boda -le besó la palma de la mano-. No sospeché de ti entonces. Tú no coqueteabas con él. No creí que lo amaras hasta que te vi con él en tu casa. Quise desollarlo vivo... lentamente.

-Fue algo sin importancia -Yugi tragó saliva-. No quería be sarme en serio...

-Basta de hablar de él -intervino Yami-. No es importante. Debemos hablar de Ryu. Fue sólo cuando estuve en el avión que se me ocurrió que el pudo mentirme.

-¿Mentir?

-Sí... mentir -rió con dureza-. Al principio, me costó trabajo admitirlo. Después de dos años de estar casados, mostraba muy pocos síntomas de su enfermedad. No tenía motivos para sospechar que me hubiera mentido, pero debí imaginarlo después. Debí hacerlo, pero para entonces, vivía otros problemas. Nunca he sido sincero contigo sobre Ryu. Hasta ahora siempre he sentido la necesidad de evitar que cri tiquen su memoria.

-Lo entiendo. Tristan me explicó que. . . -Yugi se calló demasiado tarde. Yami suspiró.

-Está bien... sé que estuvo aquí. Al entregarle a mi padre esas cartas anoche, tuvo que confesar que estuvo aquí y me dijo lo que te contó. No todo fue verdad. A Tristan le gusta exagerar -le soltó la mano y se incorporó-. Ryu no se suicidó. Se cayó, Yugi. Estaba muy alterado, lloraba histérico. Fue un accidente. No niego que tuvo impulsos suicidas, pero de querer morir, no habría elegido ese método. Se cayó -repitió-. Pero de todos modos, sentí que le fallé. Cuando te dejé aquí, fui a Londres.

-¿Para qué? -Yugi frunció el ceño.

-Para ver al especialista que lo atendió -explicó, tenso-. No fue para asegurarme de que di me dijeras la verdad. Tuve que saberlo. Tenía que saber, para mi propia tranquilidad mental, si Ryu me mintió o no; cuando hablé con el médico, la culpa irracional que me invadía de sapareció.

-Debió ser horrible descubrir que el te hizo algo así.

-No, fue lo más hermoso que oí en mi vida. Me liberó la con ciencia -trató de relajarse-. Verás, no lo amé nunca. Era mi esposo, pero nunca pude amarlo como el a mí. Nunca fue mi igual. No se mezclaba con otras personas y odió a todos los miembros de mi fa milia. Trataba muy mal a los sirvientes. Claro que no estaba sana, pero no lo sabía cuando me casé con el. Nunca pude aprender a amarlo -lo observó con inmensa palidez y Yugi supo que no le había dicho eso a nadie-. Poco tiempo después, me informó que yo era estéril y me aclaró que no quería compartir mi lecho más. Yo lo necesitaba con desesperación entonces. Sólo pude perdonarlo cuando me enteré de que estaba enfermo.

Yugi ahora entendía con claridad cosas que nunca antes fueron obvias. Se levantó y lo abrazó con fuerza. Ryu le mintió a Yami porque temía perderlo.

-Ya está en paz ahora -murmuró sin celos.

-Pero yo no. No puedo vivir sin ti -confesó Yami-.- Te amo -li miró con un miedo profundo que lo conmovió.

-Sí -murmuró Yugi. Ahora se daba cuenta.

-¿Cómo pudiste dudarlo? -gruñó y lo abrazó para atraerlo-. Me enamoré de ti cuando tuviste gripe... no es muy romántico, ¿verdad? Pero no pude alejarme de ti, no podía cruzar el umbral. Sólo para oír el sonido de tu voz, sólo para verte. No pude evitarlo. Pero no supe que estaba enamorado sino hasta que te vi con los niños. Lo supe y luché contra eso. ¿Cómo podía pedirte que pasaras el resto de tu vida conmigo?

-Puedes pedírmelo ahora -sonrió, tembloroso.

-No te lo estoy pidiendo, te estoy diciendo que no permitiré que me dejes nunca -lo levantó en brazos y lo besó con ansia. . . y pasó mucho tiempo antes de que ninguno de los dos quisiera volver a hablar.

Adormilado, Yugi le preguntó acerca de las cartas que Asif se llevó consigo.

-Sin duda nos enteraremos de lo que dicen al regresar, pero pa rece que May perdonó a mi abuelo al final. Sin embargo, no quiso volver al lado de la familia. Mi abuelo era demasiado orgulloso y no quería que su hijo se enterara de que había aceptado sus condiciones -aclaró Yami, contemplándolo con adoración-. Creo que eso complació a mi padre pero no pudimos hablar mucho al respecto, porque yo tenía noticias más importantes.

-¿Cuáles?

-Que voy a ser papá en agosto -sonrió-. No pude quedarme ca llado -sonrió al verlo tenso-. Lo dije sin querer, Yugi. Quise que todos lo supieran.

-Bueno, pues será más bien en junio -Yugi sonrió a su vez al pensar que Yami aceptó la verdad sin saber cuándo fue el momento de la concepción.

-¿Tan pronto? -exclamó.

Yugi miró su asombro con gran satisfacción.

-Además, estoy convencido de que será niño.

-No me importa si no lo es -Yami acarició con una mano el vientre ligeramente hinchado-. Un bebé es un bebé. Un hijo... nues tro hijo.

-¿Qué dijo tu padre? -se preocupó Yugi.

-Al principio poco. Estaba demasiado contento para poder hablar por la emoción. Pero cuando le expliqué lo de Ryu, me insultó por haber aceptado su palabra sin cuestionarla. Ahora no dudo de que todo el palacio lo sepa. . . ¡No sabes cómo gritaba!

Yugi se relajó hasta que otra preocupación lo asaltó.

-Supongo que no será una buena noticia para Tristan e Iñaki.

Yami le desarrugó la frente con una suave caricia y le sonrió, cautivándolo.

-Tristan estaba presente y se puso feliz. Mi padre ya no insistirá en que Iñaki y los niños vivan en El Cairo. Probablemente vivan en Lon dres o Nueva York. Es lo que siempre han deseado.

Tranquilo al fin, Yugi suspiró, eufórico.

-Supongo que ahora debo admitir que no sabía a dónde iba cuando Tea me condujo a esa escalera.

-Ya lo había imaginado -sus ojos miraron con diversión el rubor del joven-. Y después de la comida, te puedes poner tu maravilloso atuendo de nuevo para repetir la escena. Es el castigo per fecto, ¿no te parece?

Después de una noche de reconciliación, al dia siguente Yami y Yugi se dirigieron al palacio Egipto y después de las multiples felicitaciones del faraón Akunanakamon decidieron hacer un viaje a la ciudad de domino para anunciar a la familia de Yugi las buenas nuevas

Pero no solo Yugi tenia buenas nuevas si también uno de sus hermanos, su querido hermano Joey ahora estaba saliendo con su mejor amigo Seto y se veian tan felices que dentro de unos meses unirían sus vidas

Los meses pasaron y el dia en que Yugi dio a luz a su hijo había llegado y tal como lo había pensado era un niño Yami estaba mas que feliz al tener a su bebe en sus basos por fin y no dejaba de darle gracias a Yugi por hacerlo tan feliz y darle el mejor regalo

-No me lo agradezcas soy yo el que esta muy feliz- dijo con una sonrisa- perp ahora Yami como lo vamos a llamar

-Me gustaría que se llamara como yo si a ti te parece bien

-Me gusta la idea y creo que combinara muy bien con el nombre que yo tengo en mente

-Bueno y cual es?- pregunto Yami con una sonrisa en los labios

-Nuestro hijo se llamara Yami Atem

Viendo a su hijo dormir y con un beso ellos prometieron amarse toda la vida, su amor tuvo muchos obstáculos pero ahora sabien que ya nada los podía seprar

**FIN**

* * *

**DE NUEVO GRACIAS Y ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS FINALES NOE VEMOS QUE ESTEN BIEN Y GRACIAS A TODOS LO QUE SIGUIERON ESTA HISTORIA CON PACIENCIA **


End file.
